Topping from the bottom
by CandyGurlz
Summary: Find out what happens when two of the most stubborn men find they have something very interesting in common and enjoy the adventure their women have showing them the truth. CAUTION! There are LEMONS! Lots of them, actually it's like a lemon tree up in here, but in our defense it is partly Fifty and partly Cross.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Holy freaking balls)

(EVA POV)

"Holy freaking balls Cary! What the fuck are you doing? I've told you about this" I scream. I watch as Cary launches himself away from the strange red haired woman who was sucking him off. I had just walked into my apartment to find my roommate in the middle of an orgy...again.  
There was a blonde on all fours and a red-head on the couch, while another man was standing behind the blonde. Still another man walked in from the kitchen naked. I could smell the faintly sweet scent of freshly smoked weed.  
Cary sprung to the door where I was frozen in place. "Baby girl calm down, it's not that big of a deal. We'll just take it into the other room."  
"No, Eva will not calm down!"  
I look over at Gideon and as I watch I can practically see his blood boiling under the surface.  
"Gideon-"  
"No! How can you possibly be ok with this Eva? It's not safe! If he keeps having these random people over how are you going to be able to sleep at night? I don't want you living with him anymore."  
"I'm not okay with this; I'm never going to be okay with this. What am I supposed to do?"  
"Move in with me."  
"Eva, you can't! You barely know this guy," Cary interjects, "It won't happen again, I promise"  
"That's what you said last time. I can't keep doing this Cary." I look over to Gideon who seems to be holding his breath. "Are you sure it's okay? We have only known each other for like five minutes."  
"Eva, it was going to happen eventually, might as well go ahead. We never sleep apart anyway and all of our free time is spent together. I really want you living in my place. Please move in with me."  
I could read the sincerity in his eyes, and just that simple my answer was obvious.  
"Yes."

"Oof, who knew I had this much stuff," I call over my shoulder as I take yet another box into the storage room. "Although it probably didn't help that you already had an exact copy of my room over here."  
"I just wanted to make you comfortable here; I wasn't planning on you moving in so quickly."  
"You are okay with me living here aren't you? I don't want to be here if it's going to cause you any problems."  
Gideon crosses the room in three strides and wraps his arm around me.  
"Of course I'm okay with this. You've made me happier than I thought possible just by being here. I just mean that I didn't even dare to dream you being here this quickly were possible."  
"So you're really glad I'm here?"  
"Of course I am. How could I be otherwise? I get to have you all the time...in fact I'd love to have you right now."  
"I'd love to be had, but I need to get finished organizing all my-" My words and thoughts just trail off as Gideon covers my mouth with his.

After cleaning up in the shower, I head back to the storage room to finish organizing. Walking into the room my legs are still rubbery from our exertions. Stumbling, I make a wild grab for something to help me keep my balance and latch onto a very old box, knocking it to the ground. To my dismay the ancient box explodes scattering everything over the floor. Crouching down I start to pick up the jumble of papers. Towards the bottom there are two pictures, one with an elegantly dressed man with Gideon's eyes, his arm around a pretty brunette woman. The back of the picture named them Ella and me. The other picture had the same man holding a small bronze haired baby. Flipping it over I see the label Geoffrey and Christian at one month '83. Looking closer I can see the similarities between the baby and Geoffrey, but what disturbs me the most is how much Geoffrey resembles Christian. There's no denying that Christian is Geoffrey's baby. My mind whirls as I deal with the ramifications of this. Looking at the remains of the box it's obvious that Gideon has never opened it. He has no idea that he has an older brother. Should I tell him? With everything else his Dad has done, should I then prove that his Dad was a man whore to? I don't know if I can make that decision for him. Do I even have the right? What would I want someone to do if it was me? I'd have to know. He has a right to know. I'll just have to help him through it.

Walking into the bedroom I see Gideon lounging in his pair of black silk pajama pants. His long black hair is still damp from our shower. As he sees me walk in he looks up from the newspaper in his hands and I can see his electric blue eyes light up and his mouth slowly curl into a smile.

"Done already, angel" his smile slowly fades as he sees the look on my face. "What's wrong?" "I have something to tell you, but I'm not quite sure how." "Just tell me, what's happened?" "While I was in the storage room I knocked over a box. It had a couple of pictures of your Dad." "You can just put them back. I don't want to see them. My Mom gave me that box right after I graduated college. I've never opened it because I don't care about what's in there." "Just listen to me please. There was a picture of your father with a baby boy. A baby boy named Christian. There was another picture of him with a woman named Ella. Do you know who that is?" "What do you mean a baby? He was probably just holding a friend's baby or something."

"Just look at the picture, please." As he looks at it his face seems to turn to stone. He's silent for a long while. "Okay I looked at it, now are you happy?" "Do you realize what this means?" "Of course I do. Apparently, I have another half brother floating around out there somewhere. What do you want for dinner tonight?" "Don't you want to know who it is? What about where he is? You have a brother out there. An OLDER brother! How can you just pretend he doesn't exist?" Finally, he looks me in the eyes and I can see the pain that he's trying to hide. "What do you want me to say? I have a brother, one which I wish I didn't have every day. Why would I want to try to find somebody else to do that to me?" "But don't you think he has a right to know?" "I don't care if he knows. It's not my business or my problem. I'm through talking about it. Can we just drop it and try to enjoy the last few hours of our weekend please?" "Of course we can."

As soon as I walk into my cubicle in the Crossfire building I call my stepfather Richard Stanton. If anybody can get information about all of this he will. All night I kept flipping back and forth as to whether I should just let it drop, but I couldn't get the picture of that adorable little boy out of my mind. To think that Gideon had a long lost brother is just unbelievable. Being an only child, I always wished my parents would have a younger sibling for me. I was ecstatic when my Mom married husband number two because then I'd have a step brother. That of course didn't end up happily. It wouldn't hurt to at least find out whom Ella and Christian were.

Richard told me he'd get the best private investigator started on it immediately. Getting him to keep it from my mother took some convincing, but I finally accomplished it. All that was left to do was to wait for whatever he could find out. The week passed slowly. Every time my phone rang or my email pinged I expected it to be Richard telling me everything he had found out. By Friday, I had started to begin losing hope. Just as I was gathering up my stuff to meet Gideon in the lobby before hitting the gym, my cell rang. "Hello?" "Eva, Richard. I've gotten that information you requested, and it's very surprising. I've sent you copies of all the information my investigator could find to your email. Would you like me to send you the hard copies as well?" "No thanks the digital copies should work. What was he able to find out?" "You got very lucky. My team just acquired new software to dig into sealed files. Christian Wolfe was born June 18, 1983 to Ella Wolfe and Geoffrey Cross in Detroit, MI. His mother was a crack whore who died of a drug overdose when he was four. When his mother's pimp found Ella and Christian, she'd been dead for several days and he wasn't speaking. He was taken to an ER in Detroit, where he was treated by Doctor Grace Trevelyan-Grey, who later along with her husband Carrick Grey adopted him. He took their name. Eva, he's Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc." "Wait, Christian Grey? THE Christian Grey!?" "Yes I thought it was interesting myself. Obviously, they got some of their business sense from their Father. Just in case you wanted it I sent you the contact information that I have. Is there anything else you want or need to know right now?" "No, thank you Richard, I really appreciate it. Have a good weekend." "I hope to, I have a wonderful evening planned with your Mother. If you need anything else just let me know." "Thanks." As I hang up the phone my head is swimming with all the information. Now I just need to figure out what to do with it. Vowing to find some time alone to read the information I head to the bank of elevators to meet up with Gideon in the lobby.

Gideon finally falls asleep at midnight. Keeping a close eye on him, I slowly slide out of bed and take my laptop into the main room. I immediately turn it on and go to my email to start digging into the information Stanton dug up for me.  
Looking through it I see that Christian was adopted when he was four and shortly afterward moved to Seattle, where he still lives. He started his own business when he was really young and it has grown exponentially. The similarities between him and Gideon seem to be racking up. He married Anastasia Steele a little over a year ago, and she just gave birth to their first child. Flicking through the pictures of him I pull up from Google I notice he has the same lips as Gideon, and he's got the stone face thing down perfectly.  
I sit there for over an hour just processing everything. This is such a huge bombshell, I had a hard enough time telling Gideon, the person I can tell everything to. How can I tell a complete and utter stranger? As I sit there looking out the window as the lights of the city wink in and out I realize I don't have a choice. It's not my right to keep this information from anybody, much less somebody who knows next to nothing of their family. With my resolve strengthened I turn back to my laptop to pull up the email address for one Christian Grey. After I've finished typing the email I chicken out and save and close. I decide to wait until tomorrow morning to send it. Maybe once I'm at work and have had my morning coffee, I will have more courage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sleep finally won out last night, though I had dreams the whole time. My dreams were vague but I remember them centering on Gideon and Christian. I decide this is a sign and pull up my email.

To: Christian Grey

From: Eva Tramell

Subject: URGENT

Mr. Grey I apologize for emailing you without having physically introduced myself first. However, the recent information I have obtained has very much to do with you, more specifically your biological parents. Also, I should tell you that this information is not a matter of public record and was obtained by my stepfather's security team so rest assured your secrets are safe from the public eye. Please contact me at your earliest convenience.

Eva Tramell

I hit send and sit back in my chair feeling a small amount of weight lifted off of me. I know Gideon will be upset but if I can manage this right he'll have no choice other than to go along with it. I try to busy myself the rest of the day but there's a lull of time where I have nothing to do but think. I keep asking myself "did I do the right thing?" and then convincing myself that I did. Luckily Mark calls me to his office. I quickly make my way down the hall and step inside. I notice he's on the phone and packing up for the day.

"Leaving early?" I ask surprised.

"Ah Eva, I didn't even see you come in." he grabs at his heart in a surprised motion as he hangs up the phone.

"Sorry but in my defense you called me."

He smiles up at me then quickly gets back to packing his briefcase.

"Sorry Eva, I'm just so excited. Steve just called telling me he's gotten us a reservation for a bed and breakfast upstate. We haven't had a weekend getaway in a long time."

I'm fighting the urge to giggle and he's not making it easy on me with his running around like a mad man. Finally I can hold it no longer. I start laughing and he soon joins in. We laugh for a few minutes while I help him clear his desk.

"Looks like you're good to go. Have a fun weekend." I say genuinely because he deserves some time off to relax.

"Thanks Eva, you have a great weekend too." He smiles at me then heads out the door.

I glance at my watch and see that I only have half an hour before Gideon will be down to collect me. I leave Mark's office and reach my cubicle in time to hear a ping from my email. I click on my inbox and pull my chair behind me with my foot. Unfortunately my chair is not where it should be and upon reading the senders name on the screen I end up falling flat on my ass as my chair goes flying into the wall. Christian Grey has responded.

To: Eva Tramell

From: Christian Grey

Subject: DEAD

Miss Tramell, I am not sure how your stepfather's security team could've found anything new regarding my biological parents. While I appreciate your enthusiasm I do not share it where they are concerned. They are dead to me. Please drop it.

Christian Grey

Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

Well, that is definitely not the response I expected. It looks as if Christian is going to be as stubborn as his brother. I'm a little stunned from my fall and disappointed from his response. I quickly get up off the floor and straighten my skirt. I grab my chair and push it back to my desk. Quickly I close out of my inbox fearing Gideon seeing the email. I decide to not let Christian's email deter me from my mission. I clean off my desk, shut down my computer and head for the elevator. As soon as the door opens bright blue eyes are staring at me. Sudden relief floods through me at the sight of Gideon and I love that he has that calming effect on me. I step into the elevator with him and he grabs me in a tight embrace. Noticing we're alone he decides to let his hands roam. When he makes it to my back side I immediately wince and pull away.

"Eva, are you ok?" he asks in a panicked tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a bit of an incident with my chair and I'd really rather not talk about it." I say as go back into his embrace.

"An incident, huh?" he asks and I can tell he's smirking.

"Are you laughing at me Gideon?" I say as a look up with a mock sad face.

"No I would never laugh at you…on purpose" he whispers the last part and I punch him in the arm.

"I'm very sorry for your incident and for laughing. Can I make it up to you? How about I draw you a bath when we get home?" he says as he nuzzles my neck.

"How can I say no to that?" I say just as the elevator doors open.

We quickly make our way out and into the awaiting black SUV. Angus makes great time considering all the traffic and we make it home rather quickly. Once there we decide to order in. Our food arrives shortly afterward and we sit at the table and discuss our days with one another. After dinner Gideon heads to the master bathroom and starts the water for the tub. I follow after him eager for this time to relax.

"Miss Tramell you seem to be wearing too many clothes" he says as he pulls me to him. Quickly with skilled hands he undresses me and helps me into the tub. Sinking into the warm water all the stress from the day melts away. Once I'm all the way in I lean back and rest my head on the tub.

"Feel better?" he asks looking at my eyes.

"Yes, much better. Thank you for doing this. I seem to remember you saying romance wasn't your thing. Boy were you wrong." I lift my hand and caress his cheek. He leans into my hand and holds my gaze.

"Only for you Eva…only for you." He whispers then goes to stand and leave the room.

"Don't you want to join me?" I ask shocked that he'd leave me here in all my naked glory.

"I thought you'd never ask" he says as he turns and strips faster than I thought humanly possible.

He slips in behind me and rubs my back with his strong hands. Slowly he makes his way from my shoulders to my chest and continues his assault. He bends down and kisses my neck and before I realize what's happening he's turned me around so that I am sitting in his lap.

"Ah Gideon watch out the water is splashing out on the floor" I yell until his mouth finds mine, instantly muting me. He pulls back a moment later and says "I don't care about the damn floor. I want you now."

I would've never in a million years thought that a person's words alone could bring someone to an orgasm but I was wrong. Oh how good it was to be wrong. The kissing became more intense and his hands were everywhere. My hands were locked in his hair holding on for dear life. The water sloshed and splashed around us in the rhythmic tune of our bodies. Then suddenly it stopped as we did. We lay relaxed and spent for a few then decided to go on to bed. I was so hot from the bath and our previous activities I opted for sleeping in my birthday suit much to Gideon's delight. I awoke the next morning feeling very rested. I glance at my alarm clock and noticed it's almost ten A.M. No wonder I feel rested I think to myself. Rolling over I find myself alone in the massive bed. Making my way to the bathroom I quickly grab my robe and slip it on. After brushing my teeth I went to find Gideon. Walking into the kitchen I notice a note on the counter.

Dear Eva, You looked so peaceful and I couldn't bear to wake you. I am going to the gym and will be back in a few hours. Yours, Gideon

Suddenly an idea strikes me. With Gideon out of the house for a few hours I could print out my email and get all the necessary paper work together to send to Christian's house. He might be able to brush off the email but actually having a picture in his hand may make him change his mind. Quickly I go to "my room" and turn on the computer. I look up his address and find that it is located at some place called Escala. I write it down on a post it and scan the two photos then I print out my email and his response. Once the printer has done its job I turn everything off and put all the paperwork in a manila folder. Grabbing my purse in the kitchen I shove the envelope in there and plan to mail it Monday at lunch. Once I'm done with my mission I start poking around the kitchen for some grub. My cell phone rings while I'm mid hunt and I give up on eating and answer my phone instead.

"Hello"

"So you finally decided to wake up?"

"Yep and I had decided to eat too until "someone" interrupted me. Where are you?"

"I was heading home but I got a call while at the gym and had to shower there. I have to go into the office today. I'm sorry angel, hopefully this won't take long."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, just some loose ends to tie up and then all will be well."

"Ok, that's fine. I may go out for lunch later. Do you want me to bring you something?"

"No that's fine you go ahead and please be careful."

"I will. See you later"

"Bye Angel"

I hang up and decide to shower before doing anything else productive. While in the shower I have an epiphany and quickly finish my daily routine. Once I'm ready to go I grab my purse and head straight for the post office. A bubbly girl named Cristin helps me with my package and assures me that it will reach Escala in 2 to 3 business days.

Six days later I'm sitting in my cubicle going over some paperwork when I hear the ping from my email. Not really paying any attention I click on the message and am shocked to read it. At least this time my butt is firmly planted in my chair. The email is from Anastasia Grey.

To: Eva Tramell

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Interesting information

Miss Tramell, lucky for you I received the package you sent and I have two words for you. I'm in. Please send me your cell number so I can get in contact with you. I would also advise you to not mention anything else to Christian, let me take care of him.

Ana Grey

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Eva Tramell

Subject: Stubborn men

Mrs. Grey, I am so excited that you are on board with this. I cannot express how much it means to me and how much it will eventually mean to my boyfriend. I am sending my cell # as per your request. I am sure you have plenty of questions you would like answered and I would love nothing more than to answer them but I think the less said in emails the better. (212)365-8750

Eva Tramell

I hit send and go on with my day trying not to show my excitement at my recent accomplishment. I go to Gideon's office for lunch and we have a little time to eat and make out but not enough to truly enjoy one another. After lunch I go to Mark's office and let him tell me about his weekend getaway. It really is a great distraction from the happy dance my inner goddess is doing and I am grateful for that. Once I return to my desk I realize I left my phone while out for lunch. I pick it up noticing the light flashing alerting me of my messages. Pulling up my texts I find I have a new one from a number I don't recognize. I open it and am surprised to see that Ana Grey has already sent me a text.

~Can I meet w/ u IRL? I've always wanted to go to NYC. Also, I am interested in what u said a/b this eventually meaning a lot to ur boyfriend.~

I quickly reply ~ Yes, I would very much like for u to come to NYC. If u don't mind I would rather explain my comment in person. Which air line do u prefer?~

Almost immediately I get a response back ~ whatever is available the soonest & 1st class would be appreciated. My husband has spoiled me when it comes to air travel.~

~Noted. I am booking ur flight now. Is tomorrow ok?~

~ Tomorrow is perfect. Send me the itinerary.~

~Flight is booked & itinerary is sent. Leaving Seattle, WA at 6AM tomorrow and arriving in NYC at 2PM Keep in mind we r 3 hrs ahead here.~

~Thank you E, see ya soon.~

~U R welcome A ~

I quickly delete my texts and straighten my desk just in time for Gideon to come strolling in. He grabs my hand as I grab my purse and we walk to the elevator with our fingers intertwined. Once on the elevator he pulls me to his side. Much to his disappointment we have to share the space today with a few random strangers. We make our way out of the Crossfire building and head to his gym to blow off some steam. I decide to hit the treadmill while he works on weights. Once our workouts are complete we both decide to leave without showering. The ride home is filled with sexual tension. We finally arrive home and upon entering the door Gideon stops and turns shutting the door and pushing me against it. His hands go to each side of my face his palms resting flat on the surface of the door. He has me trapped this way and I am loving it. He leans in and kisses me with such passion. I notice that his bottom half is now pushing me against the door and I can feel his manhood ready and wanting more. I grab at his shoulders, my hands eventually finding their way into his hair. This is what I have been craving all day.

Suddenly he lifts me and wraps my legs around his waist. He turns on his heel holding me tight and heads toward the closest flat surface which happens to be the kitchen table. He sits me down then steps back and removes my shirt. Gently he pushes me back so that I lay flat. I am so excited and my heart is pumping so fast and so hard that I fear it may come out of my chest. He trails kisses from my jaw to my belly button and I feel his scorching touch all over. I'm vaguely aware that this isn't the most sanitary place to be doing this but all the sensations I'm feeling win out and I decide I no longer care. He lifts my hips up and yanks my pants and underwear off in one swift movement. Only then do I notice he's already undressed himself and he's filling me and then my mind explodes into a million blissful pieces. I hear my name in a hushed whisper as Gideon finds his own bliss. We lay spent and sated, for a moment, then decide to quickly shower and find dinner.

"I have a meeting tomorrow after lunch. It shouldn't take too long though." Gideon says as we put our dishes in the sink. I feel slightly guilty for not telling him about our visitor but it will be better in the end for him to be out of the loop right now.

"That's fine as long as we get to have lunch together." I say and I snuggle close to him. He hugs me back and I try to mentally reassure myself that I've done the right thing.

"Is everything alright Angel? You don't seem yourself tonight." He steps back from our embrace and stares at my face trying to read my mind.

"I'm just tired. I think I'm going go to bed now." I say as I start for the bedroom. Gideon pauses for a beat then asks if I am sure that I am really alright. I give him a quick nod then turn around and reach up to kiss him good night. He kisses me back then kisses my forehead before releasing me.

"I'll be there soon. I just have to finish up a few things for my meeting tomorrow." He says as he heads toward his office.

After changing into my gown and brushing my teeth I lay down in the bed feeling anxious. Somehow I manage to fall asleep before Gideon comes in. I wake in the middle of the night and find him cuddled up beside me. The rest of the night drags on and I can't seem to get comfortable. My mind is racing with so many thoughts and I fear I've bitten off more than I can chew. Finally I stress myself out so much that I fall asleep and wake the next morning with a start. Opening my eyes I see Gideon sitting on the bed, fresh out of the shower. He's already dressed for work and I notice he is looking at me like I've grown a third eye.

"Eva, wake up. You've overslept!" he says rather loudly and I jump up. I mumble profanities and swing my legs over the side of the bed but they're tangled in the sheets and I end up face planting. Apparently I was biting my lip on the way down and now I can taste a faint amount of blood. This is so not how this morning was supposed to go.

"Ah Eva, you're bleeding. Are you ok?" Gideon says obviously panicked.

"I'm fine but if I were you I would steer clear of me right now. You don't want to be in the path of my gracefulness this morning." I say as I head for the shower and I'm pretty sure I can hear him chuckling.

Showering quickly I get dressed and we make it out the door thirty minutes later. Once inside the elevator Gideon pulls me to him and rubs his thumb over my lip reminding me of my epic fall this morning.

"Eva, are you sure you're ok? This looks like it hurts."

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see that." I say and I can tell he's holding back a laugh, probably replaying the scene in his head.

Eventually laughter wins out for both of us. Once we reach the SUV we calm down and I pull him to me. I want to be as close to him as possible because I know he's going to be upset with me later. I remember him saying once that he felt like he was holding onto me by his finger nails. I completely understand the analogy now and the thought of losing him makes me sick to my stomach. We make it to the Crossfire building in no time and I'm afraid to let him go but know I have to play this cool. Getting on the elevator we snuggle as long as possible before he drops me off at my floor. I reach up on my tippy toes and kiss him passionately, not caring who is in the car with us or that my lip was bleeding an hour ago. He kisses me back with equal fervor then releases me.

"I'll see you at lunch." I whisper as I step out.

"Can't wait" is his response and then the doors close.

Making my way to my cubicle I decide to reiterate the fact that I love him at lunch. I need him to know that without a shadow of a doubt. Mark is standing in the hall, his arms full of folders and rolled up papers.

"Good morning Eva, we have a lot to do today." He says gesturing to his arms.

"What is all of this?" I ask as I help him unload the papers on my desk.

"This is our new project. I haven't really looked at much considering I got most of this today when I came in."

"Alright, well let's dig in. I'm sure it will be interesting." I say really hoping that it will grab my attention and make my anxiousness subside.

The work load is a lot to take in and the new project is a little irritating to say the least. How do you promote tea? It's been done a million times and is very overrated. I decide to buckle down and begin with the packaging. After rearranging the letters on the label and changing a few colors it starts to take shape. English Twining's Lady Grey Tea is almost ready to be pitched. My phone rings and I glance at the time while answering.

"Are you standing me up?" Gideon says sounding a little hurt.

"Holy crap, I am so sorry I didn't realize it was lunch time already. I've been swamped all morning. Don't start without me, I'm on my way." I say then hang up.

I make my way to the elevator and rush to the twentieth floor. Scott waves at me as I pass by his desk and make my way into Gideon's office. Once inside I see Gideon pacing the floor, cell phone in hand, talking very harshly to someone. He looks mad until he glances up and sees me standing there. Instantly his entire body relaxes and he makes a short response to the caller and hangs up.

"It's about time you showed up, I thought you were running again." He says and I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"No! How many times do I have to tell you, . . ." I say as I cross the room and pull him into a hug.

He hugs me back then releases me. Looking into his eyes I can tell he actually believes me now.

"How did I get so lucky?" he whispers and I barely hear him.

"I should ask myself that question." I say letting him know what he means to me.

We stand in our embrace for a while then he leans down and kisses me. The kiss starts out slow but quickly builds into needy and urgent. I'm lost in the feeling until I remember we only have so much time allotted for lunch today and I really need to get back down stairs and get my desk straightened up before I head for the airport. I slowly pull back and look at his face. He goes to grab my face with his hands to bring me back to him.

"We need to stop if we're going to eat lunch today." I say breathily.

"I think you're right. Can I have a rain check for later?" He says as he smirks.

"Let me think about it." I say and he swats my behind.

Scott is summoned and brings in our lunch. We eat as I discuss what I'm working on and try to explain why I was late. He seems interested and agrees with about tea being done a million times.

"Eva I know you can come up with something that'll grab people's attention. You grab mine on a daily basis."

"Ha, that's what she said!" I blurt out then start laughing. He looks at me for a moment then shakes his head. I am so glad he is in a playful mood right now. He's going to be so pissed later. Instantly I feel nauseous thinking about what tonight holds. We finish our lunches and I give him a huge hug and a very long kiss. As I start to walk out the door I turn to him and say "I love you."

"I love you too, Eva. See you later tonight." He says his eyes burning into mine. I smile at him then walk out the door. Just as it is closing I hear him say something about holding onto the rain check. Smiling to myself I head down stairs and attempt to clean my desk off. My phone pings at me and I notice I have a new text. I sit down at my desk and read it.

~Just made it in…does he know yet? A

~Gideon? No way! He'd kill me if he did. E

~I'll see you soon. Should definitely be an interesting night A

Quickly I call Clancy and ask him to pick me up at work. He agrees and says he should be there in five minutes. I shuffle the papers around on my desk and straighten it as best I can. Grabbing my purse I sprint for Mark's office.

"Hey do you mind if I leave early for the day. I have to pick up a visitor at the airport."

"No that's fine. You got a lot covered today. Have a great weekend. I'll see you bright and early Monday morning." He says and then I'm dismissed from his office.

I make my way to the elevator and lucky for me I'm alone on the way down. Once the doors open I speed walk my way out and jump in the awaiting SUV. I would've asked Angus to take me but he would've had to clear it with Gideon so this just made more sense. I tell Clancy which airport and gate and he hurries through traffic. Noticing the time I realize I should probably text Ana and let her know I'm on my way but upon searching my purse it's nowhere to be found. I must have left it on my desk. There were so many papers and it probably got buried underneath them. Silently I hope that doesn't come back to haunt me. We make it to the airport and I jump out and run inside. Having seen Ana's picture online I'm pretty sure I can spot her right away. Making my way to the correct terminal I spot a beautiful brunette coming my way. Why does she have to have brown hair? I stop my inner monologue and go straight to her.

"Ana?" I ask just in case.

"Yes, you must be Eva." She holds out her hand and I take it as we both shake.

"We should probably hurry. I'm afraid we don't have a lot of time." She says and I look at her confused.

She must sense my confusion and quickly says "I'll tell you on the way to your place."

We get into the SUV and it's a little awkward at first. Ana looks at me and then smiles to herself. When I ask her what she's smiling about she says "Nothing really, it's just that you would be perfect to work for my husband's company. With your blonde hair you'd fit right in."

Instantly the ice is broken and we are both laughing. "Speaking of my husband, that comment I made about us not having a lot of time was because he can be somewhat overprotective. He's actually on his way here now."

"From Seattle?" is my genius response.

"Okay, he can a lot overprotective. It's really one the qualities I have grown to admire about him over the years." She says while blushing.

"Miss Tramell, we're here" Clancy announces as he pulls up the apartment.

"Thank you for the ride." I say as we get out.

"Anytime Miss Tramell" he responds then sets out into the crazy traffic.

Helping Ana with her bags I show her the way and thank my lucky stars the doorman is not in his normal spot today. I'm sure Gideon has everyone in this town on standby to keep track of me. We make it inside the elevator and Ana comments on what little of New York she has seen so far. When the doors open I lead her down the hall to our apartment. I grab my keys from my purse and open the door holding it for her. She walks in and sets her bag down on the floor beside the door. I sit her other bag down beside it as I shut the door and then turn and head toward the kitchen.

"Okay, do you want me to just straight out tell you or do you want to read it?" I start while grabbing some wine and glasses.

"Rip it off like a band aid" she says to me as I hand her a glass of wine.

"Okay well as you know, Geoffrey Cross is Christian's biological Father but what you don't know is that Geoffrey is also the father of Gideon Cross who happens to be my boyfriend. Christian has a half brother and I thought he should know more about his family." I say as I let out a sigh of relief. It's all finally out there for her to take it or leave it.

She stares at me for a moment then downs her glass of wine. "Wow." She says finally and starts to say something else but is stopped when we hear shouting outside the door.

"I don't care who you are I have come here to get my wife!" the voice of a man screams.

Ana looks up at me and whispers "Oh crap" then stands to head for the door. Suddenly it swings wide open and a very angry looking Christian Grey steps inside. He stares at Ana a few seconds then says "I warned you" In a deep almost growling voice. She stands her ground as she replies "yes you did but I'm not sorry. I did this for you."

"We're leaving! Now." He says as he crosses the room not even glancing in my direction. I watch captivated as he goes straight toward Ana then throws her over his shoulder and carries her out toward the hall. I notice a man in the doorway with Ana's bags in his hands. I hear Christian tell the man to take the bags to the car downstairs. Ana looks up at me and whispers "I'll work on him" then mouths s-o-r-r-y. Christian swats her on the backside as they make their way out the door and I hear her giggle. Apparently she isn't in as much trouble as I thought. Everything is going to work out, I think to myself; that is until I hear Ana screaming. I sprint to the door and see Ana and Christian in a pile on the ground and look up to see Gideon's blue eyes glazed over and piercing through me. Looking down again I see that Christian's nose is bleeding and most likely broken. Then I notice Gideon flexing his hand over and over.

"Oh! Fuck nuggets Gideon! What did you do?" I yell at him as I go to Ana's side and try to help stop the blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tap. Tap. Tap.  
Every head in the room turned to face me. Sighing I stop tapping my fingers and try to focus on the head of the marketing department. This conference is taking forever! Surreptitiously I look at my watch and sigh again. 2:30 where is she? I texted her over twenty minutes ago, right before this interminable meeting started. She's never taken this long to respond. Usually it only takes about two minutes before I hear a ding coming from the phone.  
Maybe something's wrong. We had a great lunch, at least I thought so. Did I say something? Did something happen after she left my office? What if-?  
CALM DOWN, CROSS! She's probably just busy, she does have a life outside of you, you know. When she left from lunch she told you she loves you just like normal.  
I sit back and relive that moment again. Even though she says it every day now it always seems like a miracle. My heart stops beating for just a second and it's like everything in the world breathes a sigh of pure happiness.  
Sudden movement distracts me from my revelries. Apparently while I was lost in my own head the meeting ended; I glance at my watch again, 2:45. Why hasn't she answered me? It's never taken her over thirty minutes before.  
"Except when she runs," a silky voice in my head whispers. "She's run before, why wouldn't she again? It's not like you have anything to offer her other than sex and money." Shaking my head I walk back into my office. "Stop it," I tell me self. "She loves you, you know she does. How many more times does she have to prove it before you believe it? Give her the trust she's asked for."  
Grabbing a pen from my desk, a glint of light catches my eye. I stare at the ring she gave me. When I accepted the ring I accepted what it stood for. Trust, friendship and love; Trust...not an easy thing for me to give, but the thing she needs from me more than anything else. I'd give her the world if she'd let me, so I'll have to give her trust.  
Trying to push the worry out of my mind I settle down to do some work. After fifteen minutes I give it up for a lost cause. I can't keep ignoring her silence. Grabbing the phone I call her desk. It rings and rings and rings. Why isn't she answering the damn phone? That's what she gets paid for isn't it? Hanging up I call Mark.  
"Mark _"  
"Mark, it's Gideon Cross"  
"Oh uh, hi Mr. Cross what can I do for you?"  
"Is Eva in your office? I've been trying to reach her and she's not answering her phone."  
"No, Mr. Cross she left about 2:00 to pick up her friend from the airport. But she did leave her phone here. I was going to hold on to it for her this weekend."  
"Her friend from the airport," I ask softly. "What friend?"  
"I don't know, she didn't say."  
"Ok, thanks Mark and don't worry about her phone I'll have my assistant come and get it. I'll just take it home to her tonight."  
I barely hear his response as I gently put down the phone. I didn't know she had a friend coming in from out of town. Did she tell me? No I don't think she did, and Angus would've called if he took her anywhere, its standing orders. Maybe her phone will have a clue.  
Leaning over I call Scott and tell him to run down and get her phone. Why wouldn't she tell me that we had people coming this weekend? What is going on?  
Impatiently pacing my office I wait for Scott to come back. As soon as he does I rush him out of my office and sit down to go through the phone. There's nothing in the phone calls other than a few missed calls from her mom. I turn to her texts and my heart breaks. There are a couple from me, a couple from her mom again and then several back and forth with somebody only saved as A.  
*Does he know? A-*  
*Gideon? No! He would kill me! E-*  
*I'll see you soon should definitely be an interesting night ;) A-*  
How could she do this to me? I ask her to move in with me, I buy her a ring. I give her everything she could want or desire and she goes behind my back and meets somebody else? What's his name Aaron? Anthony? Oh God, what am I going to do without her? How can I live without her?  
I think about chasing after her to the airport, but I don't even know which airport, much less which flight or gate. I don't even know where she would go. Oh shit, what if she takes him to a hotel? Or even my apartment? The apartment; She'll have to go back there sometime.  
Grabbing the phone again I call our doorman and tell him to call me immediately when Eva gets home. Then calling Angus, I told him to be ready to meet me in front of Crossfire in a moment's notice. There's nothing else I can do until I know where she is. I can't even track her phone since it's still sitting on my desk.  
For the next hour I try to bury myself and my feelings into work. Nothing actually got done, but I was able to fool myself into thinking I was being productive.  
My phone starts ringing at last.  
"Cross."  
"Mr. Cross, its Roger, the doorman. She got here a few minutes ago."  
"Why are you just now calling?"  
"I was on my break earlier. I called you as soon as I realized that she had come in, sir."  
I ask the question that scares me the most. "Was she alone?"  
"No sir, she had somebody with her and some man just came barging in and went straight to the Penthouse."  
I can actually hear my heart break as I thank him and hang up. I rush out of the office and fly to the elevator, calling Angus to let him know I'm on my way.  
Sliding into the SUV it feels like my world is shattering around me. The entire ride home all I can do is remember all the memories we had made in this backseat. This is the first place she told me she loved me and gave me the picture that's sitting on my desk. The drive home seems to take forever and it's only as I realize that we're pulling up in front of my building that I notice that it's taken half of the normal time to get there.  
I fling myself out of the car and run into the building. I thank God that the elevator didn't make me wait today. I pace inside the little car as it rockets up to the top floor. I'm terrified of what I'm going to find when it stops its ascent.  
The doors open, I step out and turn to my door and a bellow of rage erupts from my mouth. Some asshole has Eva flung over his shoulder. All I can see is her ass waving at me and her feet kicking helplessly. Just as I hear my Angel's voice yelling at him to stop, he smacks her square on the butt.  
It's not until my fist is breaking his nose that I realize I've moved. He hits the ground hard, dropping his precious cargo. I lean down to help her up, when I notice that she's got brown hair, and Eva is standing in the doorway with her mouth gaping open. What the fuck is going on? "Oh! Fuck nuggets Gideon! What did you do?" she yells at me as she goes to the brunette's side and tries to help stop the blood. "Is there anything I can do to help, Ana?"  
"I don't think so. I think he's coming around."  
"What the hell do you mean what did I do? Who the fuck are these people Eva?"  
A quiet moaning sound coming from the floor indicates that prick I just knocked out was waking up.  
"Christian, are you ok? Just lay down there for a while. I can't believe that douche canoe punched you! Oh my poor fifty." Ana sat down on the floor and cradled his head in her lap, pushing his hair off his forehead and holding a handkerchief to his bloody nose.  
"Christian? As in Christian Grey? That better not be who I think it is Eva!"  
Eva looked at me her grey eyes swimming with trepidation. "Gideon, meet your brother Christian and his wife, Ana."  
For a second I can't move as I realize that Ana was the A from the texts messages. Relief pours through so strongly my knees feel weak. Thank God she's not cheating on me. Realization slowly dawns that she went behind my back and did something I asked her specifically not to do. The relief is quickly replaced with a burning rage.  
"What the bloody fuck, Eva? What the hell gives you the right to do something like this? I told you in explicit detail that I didn't want to me my 'brother'. I already have one brother that I wish was out my life, why the fuck would you bring me another one?"  
"The feeling is definitely mutual," a hard, cold voice comes from the floor. Christian has woken up and is struggling to his feet while Ana helps him.  
"Come on Mrs. Grey, we're getting the hell out of here. I'll deal with you when we get to our apartment."  
"Does that mean we're staying in New York?"  
"For tonight, it's been a stressful day having my wife run all over the country. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning."  
"If we're staying tonight then maybe we can all go to dinner. Let the two of you get to know each other. Please?"  
"I think that's a great idea, Ana. I think they should at least spend time together," Eva interjects. She turns to me with pleading eyes, "Please, Gideon?"  
Turning my back from her I thrust both my hands in my hair in frustration. I don't know what to do. I've never denied her anything.  
A sudden giggling has me turning around again. Both girls are doubled over holding their stomachs while laughter shakes their entire bodies. I look to Christian to see if he has a clue as to what's wrong with them and see him standing with his hands in his hair. Oh, apparently we both got that trait from dear old dad.  
We just stand there and stare at each other while the girls try to compose themselves. It's very odd to look at him. We look very similar but strangely different, like the same portrait drawn with different artists and different paint. Where his hair is short and bronze, mine is long and black. His eyes a steely gray, mine an electric blue. But shape of the eye, the lips cut like stone even down to the crease between his eyebrows is the same as mine. Shit, he really is my brother. I don't think I realized until this moment that a part of me hoped it wasn't true.  
Ana and Eva finally got themselves together and are looking at us expectantly. I look to Christian. It's up to him.  
"Ana, I can't. Not tonight. Let's go to our apartment and we'll talk about it. Maybe we can stay in New York for the weekend. I'm assuming you pack clothes for us?" He shakes his head in amusement as she just nods emphatically. "You always do think of everything. Fine we'll stay the weekend I need to see how my new Grey Isles campaign is going anyway. I heard we got a new male model that might be good for another project. I'll set up a meeting with him, ok?"  
Ana throws her arms around his neck and squeals, "Thank you, Sir."  
Wow...what kind of wife calls her husband sir?  
Eva walks over to Christian, "Um Christian is the model's name Cary Taylor by any chance?"  
"Actually, yes it is. I hear he's this new up and comer."  
Eva laughingly says, "Well if you want to meet him I can definitely make arrangements for it. He's my best-friend. In fact, he was my roommate before I moved in with Gideon."  
"Thank you that would be most appreciated, Miss Trammel."  
Christian and Ana leave with Ana telling Eva that she would call her if she can talk him into dinner tomorrow night. Slowly, we walk back into the penthouse.  
"How was work? I think I need a work-out; I'm just going to change clothes and hit the gym. Does that sound good or would you like dinner or I could-"  
"Eva, ENOUGH! You're not going to be able to chatter your way out of this. Nor are you going to be able to distract me. What the FUCK were you thinking? I told you and told you I wanted nothing to do with him. Why couldn't you respect me enough to listen to me?"  
"Baby, I do respect you, I just couldn't let it drop. You have a brother, a brother who never even knew who his father was. Can you imagine not knowing where you came from other than knowing your mother was a crackwhore?"  
"It wasn't your place! I don't want to imagine it! I knew who my father was he was a manic depressive con-man who apparently cheated on his wife and rather than face any of his responsibilities he took the easy way out and killed himself! You saw how Christopher is; why the hell would I want another brother like that?"  
"At least you have a brother and a sister and lo and behold here's another brother for you. I'm an only child; do you know how lonely that is? There's nobody to share anything with. Nobody to be on your side when your parents are being unreasonable. It was just me all alone! If I had had a brother when I was getting raped maybe I could have turned to him to help me. Christian is not Christopher, everything he has he's gotten for himself. Can't you just try to get to know him?"  
I sigh, "it means that much to you?"  
"Yes, but don't just do it for me. Do it for yourself, from what I can tell the two of you are a LOT alike."  
"Fine, but don't expect us to be best buddies. I'll go out to dinner with them tomorrow night, but that's the last I want to hear about it. Do you understand? I want you to drop it."  
"Thank you. I love you."  
Eva kisses me gently as I savor the sound of those three words. "You know, you're my life don't you? I tried texting you earlier and when you didn't respond I went nuts. I called your office and Mark told me that you had left the office early to go meet someone. When I got your phone I saw those messages from Ana and thought you were leaving me. It destroyed me; don't hide anything from me again. I can't handle it."  
"You looked through my phone? Again? Didn't I talk to you about that? I need you to trust me. If you want to know something just ask. That's a deal-breaker for me."  
"I promise just don't leave and don't stop loving me. I couldn't take it. I love you."  
"I love you too, always; now how about we go workout."  
I follow her to the bedroom and watch as strips to just her bra and panties. She bends over to get her work out clothes from the bottom of the dresser. My blood starts burning again, but not from anger. Now, its lust that has my heart racing, watching her delectable ass stretched out before me.  
Quickly, I stride over to stand behind her and put my hand between her shoulders to keep her bent over.  
"Gideon, what are you doing?"  
I don't answer as I use my other hand to shove her panties to one side and bury my fingers into her.  
"Oh god Angel, you're already ready for me."  
"I'm always ready for you."  
Taking my hand off her back I reach around her to pull her breast out of her bra and tug on her already stiff nipple.  
"Oh Gideon, fuck me please"  
Using one hand I unbutton my slacks and slide the zipper down. I pull out my fully erect cock and bury it deep within her.  
"Eva," I moan as I start pounding into her hard, "I'm not going to last long."  
I thrust my fingers between her legs and rub her clit. Her pussy is clenching my dick and in a rush she's screaming my name as an orgasm rips through her.  
"Oh fuck, Eva. You feel so good. I can feel your hot little cunt twitching around my dick."  
With one last hard thrust I start to shatter. As I shoot load after load of cum in her I release all the fear and all the tension of the day. I suddenly feel at peace.  
"I love you, Angel."  
"I love you too, Gideon. When I can walk again we can take a shower. I suddenly don't feel the need for the gym tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (CPOV)

I reach into my pocket and realize I have to go back home. "Shit." I mutter to myself. I don't do late and today is not looking so good. Remembering last nights tryst and why I've misplaced my wallet makes me smile though. Ana had been home with Teddy all day and when I walked in she handed him to Gail and grabbed me by my tie. Clothes were flung all over our room and my wallet must still be in my jacket pocket from yesterday. Taylor turns the car around and we pull back into Escala. I tell him to wait there and I'll be right back. Walking into our apartment I notice Gail is playing with Teddy. Gail looks up at me and pales. "Mr. Grey why are you here? I thought you and Ana had already left." "I am at a loss here. What are you talking about?" "Mrs. Ana said she was taking you on a surprise trip and I was to keep Teddy over the weekend. I am so sorry Mr. Grey. I didn't mean to ruin your surprise." "It's fine." I mutter as I go to our room and retrieve my wallet. Just as I'm leaving the room, my phone pings. I grab it out of my pocket and check my message. It's an email from Ana.

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Don't …

…be mad. I'm doing this for you. I love you and I'm sure I'll see you shortly.

A

Below her text is an itinerary of her flight to NEW YORK! My blood boils.

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: What is going…?

…through your head woman!? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am very mad. Do not be surprised when I go all cave man on your ass.

Christian Grey

Two palms equally twitching and ready

Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

"Gail, apparently I'm meeting Ana in New York. I'm going to need you to keep Teddy here. If you have any questions do not hesitate to call Ana or myself." I say as I finish my reply to Ana's email. "Yes sir." I hear Gail respond. I walk over to Teddy who is asleep at the moment. Bending over I kiss his cheek. "I'll be back soon little man with your crazy Mom in tow." With that I am out the door and on my way to the airport. I slip inside the SUV and tell Taylor to head to the airport. He doesn't hesitate as he pulls out of Escala but he does give me an odd look. Grabbing my phone I call Sawyer. "Luke I need you to be at the airport in 5 minutes. You're coming with me to New York." I don't even wait for his reply before I hang up. Taylor looks at me in the reflection of the rear view mirror. "Apparently Ana has decided to fly across the country. What goes through that woman's mind is beyond me." I say to him and he nods apologetically. "We're here sir." I hear him say and I look up to see we are in fact already at the airport. I get out and go to the stairs leading to my private jet. Sawyer is standing there as Taylor and I make our way up. I look at both men and start my orders. "Taylor I need you to go back to Escala and watch over Gail and Teddy. Sawyer you are coming with me to New York to get my wife." Both men take their orders and I start for the jet. Sitting down in the passenger seat I run my hands through my hair. She knows how I worry, why is she doing this? I opt to not fly myself feeling way too emotional to concentrate. My back up pilot is already on board and ready to go. Sawyer makes his way to a seat and the door is closed. My mind is racing with so many emotions. We take off and I try to put my thoughts aside. I will get to her soon and then she will be punished. Remembering her itinerary I look down at my watch and realize I am only thirty minutes behind her.

After what feels like an eternity, we finally touch down in New York. I exit the plane and jump into an awaiting black SUV as Sawyer jumps in the driver's seat. I track Ana's phone and give Sawyer the coordinates. We make our way through traffic pretty easily only having to stop a time or two. I'm debating all the possibilities of her punishment but decide to play it by ear. Noticing the car slowing down I look out the window to see we have arrived at our destination. I don't even bother telling Sawyer to follow me because I know he will. Making my way through the doors of the apartment building I head toward the elevator.

"Sir, stop! Sir, wait!" I hear a man yelling behind me and I don't bother turning around. I am on a mission. I board the elevator and turn to shut the doors as the yelling man sticks his arm in the door mid close. He steps inside and the door shuts behind him. He looks at me and continues his rant.

"Sir, you can't just go right up you have to sign in first. You need clearance to go to." he pauses and looks down to see what floor I punched in and upon noticing he turns bright red with anger. "The penthouse Sir, you have to have major clearance to go up there. You can't be here. We have to go back down now. When we stop at the top floor do not get out. Do you hear me, sir?" he glares at me and I can take it no longer. "I don't give a damn who you are or what clearance I need. I came here to get my wife!" I say as the elevator stops on the top floor and I go to step out. Immediately I notice the door to the stairs fly open as Sawyer comes rushing up. I point to the guard and he gives me a nod telling me he will take care of it.

I glance at my phone to make sure I have the right apartment before I barge in. Once the door opens I see Ana standing there looking annoyed, maybe. "I'll give you annoyed" I think to myself.

"I warned you!" I say to her as low and commanding as I can muster.

"Yes you did but I'm not sorry. I did this for you." She snaps back at me.

Her stubbornness is one of her traits I've grown to love but her determination to drive me crazy has driven me…well…crazy! In fact, at the moment I am running all sorts of punishments through my head but none seem appropriate for this particular infraction. They all seem too easy. Acting on spontaneity I cross the room in three strides and grab her, tossing her over my shoulder. I hear her comment on how "she'll work on me" and decide to give her a taste of what the night will hold. I swat her backside; Hard. Though I think it has the opposite effect of what I'm going for. Sawyer appears in the door way and I tell him to take Ana's bags to the car. He nods and does as he is ordered. I walk out the door leaving it wide open. I don't care that the occupant, who I realize I can't even describe because I was so focused on Ana, has to shut his/her own door. Walking toward the elevator, wife in tow, I realize I should probably assert my dominance again. I smack her ass and she giggles; God, how I love that sound.

"You remember what I said about being a firm believer in instant gratification." I ask her as we make our way down the hall.

"Yes" I hear her whisper.

"Then you'd better prepare yourself for what I'm going to do to you." I say as I start to pinch her ass over and over.

"Christian, stop! Put me down!" Ana yells at me as I keep up my assault on her. I'm about to set her down when I see a blur of a fist coming my way. There's a loud crack and then everything goes dark.

I hear someone offer to help Ana and then I hear a man's voice. He's yelling and it's too loud. I moan as I start to feel the pain in my face, particularly my nose. I hear Ana talking some more but I can only hear about every other word. Did she really just say douche canoe? I can feel my head being lifted and hear my Ana worrying about me. I come to in time to hear the "douche canoe" say "he already has a brother" and ask" why would he want another?" Realization kicks in and I know exactly why we are here. Finding my voice I reply "The feeling is definitely mutual." I struggle to my feet and turn to Ana, "Come on Mrs. Grey, we're getting the hell out of here. I'll deal with you when we get to our apartment."

"Does that mean we're staying in New York?" Ana asks as she looks at me with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"For tonight, it's been a stressful day having my wife run all over the country. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning." I say emphasizing the word "wife."

"If we're staying tonight then maybe we can all go to dinner. Let the two of you get to know each other. Please?" she asks and I struggle with my response.

Eva interjects with her two cents then turns to the asshat who is apparently named Gideon. I don't even care to hear his response so I make work of keeping the cloth on my nose. I think the blood has finally stopped but you can never be too sure. I run my hands through my hair and hear Ana giggle then Eva starts to laugh and eventually both girls are doubled over laughing. I look over at the shitwad and notice he's doing the same exact thing with his hands as I am. Standing there we just stare at each other as the girls try to compose themselves. I notice we do have some facial similarities and obviously we have some of the same tendencies as well. Eventually he leaves the question of dinner up to me and I turn to my wife. "Ana, I can't. Not tonight. Let's go to our apartment and we'll talk about it. Maybe we can stay in New York for the weekend. I'm assuming you packed clothes for us?" I shake my head as she nods. "You always do think of everything. Fine we'll stay the weekend. I need to see how my new Grey Isles campaign is going anyway. I heard we got a new male model that might be good for another project. I'll set up a meeting with him, ok?" Ana beams at me then throws her arms around my neck and squeals. "Thank you, sir." She says knowing the effect it will have on me.

"Um Christian, is the model's name, Carey Taylor by any chance?" Eva interrupts.

"Actually, yes it is. I hear he's this new up and comer." I say interested how they could possibly be linked.

Eva laughingly says, "Well if you want to meet him I can definitely make arrangements for it. He's my best friend. In fact, he was my roommate before I moved in with Gideon."

"Thank you that would be much appreciated Miss Trammel."

I grab Ana's hand and lead her toward the elevator. "Eva, I'll call you when I know our plans for tomorrow night. It was nice to meet you Gideon, though I don't appreciate you punching my husband."

"Sorry" I think I hear him mumble. I drag her on the elevator and wait for the door to close. Once it does she starts in on her apology. "I am so.." "Be quite." I cut her off. We stay in silence the rest of the way down. Once inside the car Sawyer heads for our apartment. "Christian, please. I am so sor.."

"For the love of God Ana, will you please stop talking!" I yell and she complies. We arrive at the apartment in no time and I lead her up to the penthouse. She says nothing as I lead her to the bedroom. "Stand here." I tell her and walk a few feet away to sit on the edge of the bed. I decide to give her the benefit of the doubt and let her explain herself.

"Anastasia, you have one minute to explain to me your behavior today and then you'll receive your punishment." I see her gulp and then she stare at me wide eyed.

"You may start now." I say and wait for her to speak.

"Fine, but you asked for it so remember that. Do you have any idea what it's like to be an only child? Well let me tell you, it sucks. It's a very lonely feeling knowing you have no one to turn to. Especially, when your biological Father is dead and your Mother changes husbands as often as most people change their clothes. I did this for you, for us, especially Teddy. The more family he has the better and the same goes for you. Can we please stay and at least talk with them. Let him fill in the gaps about your Dad. As a father wouldn't you want someone to tell Teddy about you if you were no longer here? Please, Christian. Please just try to .." She starts to cry and covers her face with her hands.

Feeling guilty as hell I jump up grab her in an embrace. "Please." She sobs and I've suddenly lost my willpower. "Okay, we'll go, but don't expect a miracle." I say sounding as exasperated as I feel. Maybe finding out more about my family won't be such a bad thing. I hug her tighter and comfort her as best I can. She stills and looks up at me. "Am I forgiven?" she asks softly.

"For now." I relent.

"Thank you, sir." She says and I know my eyes darken a few shades. I see her shiver and then she asks, "Do you still want to punish me, Mr. Grey?"

"You have no idea." I say as I walk backward to the edge of the bed. I sit down with my legs spread and pull her in between them. Slowly I unbutton her pants and drag them down. I slip her shoes off and she step out of her pants. Looking up at her I start to unbutton her shirt. She reaches for my shirt and I stop. "No mam. I am in charge tonight." Finishing with her shirt I slip it off her shoulders and leave her standing in front of me in nothing but her bra and panties. I push her back a step and stand up removing my own shoes and shirt. I leave my pants on because I know this drives her wild. I make my way to the closet and grab a few ties I had laying around. I go back to the room and pick her up throwing her on the bed. She yelps in delight and I can see the excitement on her face. Making quick work of one tie, I bound her hands together then secure them to the bed frame.

Realizing I only have one other tie I decide to make do with what I do have. I stand up and walk to the guest room leaving her there wondering what's next. I grab the sheet from the bed and head back for my sweet Ana. Walking into the door way I skillfully grab the sheet and tear it into two pieces. Grabbing her right leg I tie it to the bed post and then repeat with her left. With all her limbs secured I grab the remaining tie and use it as a blindfold. "Are you ever going to disobey me again?" I ask her smirking as she attempts to wriggle free. "No sir." She stutters and gives up. I kiss her jaw making my way to her lips. Once there I start the kiss slow and let it build. When she bucks her hips up to meet my body I move my kisses from her lips back to her jaw then trail my way down her stomach. Her breath hitches as I swirl my tongue in her navel.

"I hope you've learned by now to not get attached to any of your underwear." I say right before I rip them off with my teeth. She gasps but doesn't respond. I lift her up a bit and unhook her bra which lucky for me is strapless. Once I have her in all her naked glory I lean down and blow hot air over the one spot she wants me to touch the most. Her hips buck up and she cries out. "Christian, please!" she begs but good things come to those who wait. I repeat my action and hear another moan. Grabbing both her breast at the same time I tweak her nipples. I notice there isn't as much milk as usual. She must have pumped before she left this morning. "Bummer" I think to myself. Call me weird if you want but I still enjoy it. While working on her nipples I bend my head down and kiss her at the apex of her thigh. She's on the edge already and I can't let her have hers so soon. This is supposed to be a punishment of sorts. I slow my actions until her breathing steadies and then I start again with even more. I trail my tongue along her apex and finally make it to her button. I slip two fingers inside her knowing she is good and ready and keep my tongue at work. Her bottom lifts up quickly trying to set a rhythm for me and she cries out. "Oh, please!" I decide to finally give in because (A.) I'm so turned on to the point of being in pain and (B.) I can't deny her anything. Standing up I remove my pants then jump back into action slamming into her. She cries out and so do I. It feels so damn good. I take off her blindfold and look into her eyes. I need her to see the love I have for her and I need to see the love she has for me as well. "Kiss me" she begs and I comply as we continue our rhythmic pattern. Finally she cries out "Oh Christian!" and I feel her release as I find my own. I lay there for a moment letting her feel my weight and just feel me. Unfortunately, nature calls and Ana looks up at me, "Um, Christian can you untie me please? I really need to pee." She says shyly. I untie her and let her do her thing while I start the shower. I step inside and she joins me a minute later. We gently wash each other and make out a little. Spent, we decide to head on to bed. I kiss her good night as we cuddle together. "I love you Mr. Grey." She whispers after our kiss. "As I love you Mrs. Grey." I reply.

Ana's POV

Thirty minutes later I feel Christian's breath steadying and know he's finally out. I grab my phone off the bedside table and send a quick text to Eva.

~The man may be the head of the household but the woman is the neck and she can turn the head any way she wants. –A :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (EPOV)  
Waking up early Saturday morning I ran through everything that happened yesterday. It's so hard to believe that we actually pulled it off. It completely surprised me last night when Ana texted me to say she had managed to convince Christian to go out to dinner tonight.  
Rolling over, I turn to stare at Gideon. He's so beautiful when he's sleeping. I know you're not supposed to call men beautiful, but handsome just didn't cover it. Suddenly, electric blue eyes pierced into me.  
"Morning, Angel. What are your plans for the day?"  
"I need to go see Cary to set up a meeting between him and Christian. What are you doing?"  
"I've got some work I need to do since I didn't get anything accomplished yesterday."  
"Yeah, about that...do you really trust me that little?"  
"I'm sorry I just got a little crazy. I love you so much and I'm so afraid I'll do some arbitrary thing and you'll run from me again."  
"Baby I've told you and told you that you're the only one that I want. And you're definitely the only one I love. You have to trust me. You can't freak out if I don't answer right away."  
"I told you when we picked out your phone that I wanted you to have one. That I needed to be able to reach you at any time."  
"I know. I'm sorry I forgot the phone, I would promise never to do it again, but that's not something I can promise. I can promise that I'm not going to run again. I love you. Get that through your thick skull."  
"I'm trying, I really am. I love you too."  
I give him a brief kiss and get up to cook some breakfast. Gideon comes in just as I'm setting the table.  
"Bacon, eggs and biscuits?"  
"Yep, something fairly easy. Was there something else you wanted?"  
"No, this is great. If this is going to become a regular thing I might have to keep you for a while."  
I laugh. I've never been this happy before. "Baby you can keep me for as long as you want."  
Gideon's face slowly loses his playful smile. "Do you promise?"  
Cupping his cheek gently I give him a soft kiss. "Always. I'm yours."  
We have a leisurely breakfast before I go and get ready for the day. I threw on a pair of comfy jeans and black tank. I put my hair in a ponytail and I was ready to go. Walking into the office I lean over and give Gideon a kiss.  
"I'll be back as soon as possible."  
"Ok Angel I'll see you when you get back. Angus is downstairs waiting for you."  
Shaking my head, I head down the elevator. The man thinks of everything. For someone who swears he doesn't know how to be romantic he does a good job.  
The drive to my old apartment didn't take long. I've only been gone a couple of weeks and it's strange that it doesn't feel like home anymore already. Even though I have a key I knock on the door.  
It's obvious as soon as Cary opens the door that I woke him up. He's wearing unbuttoned jeans, and his hair is all ruffled.  
"Hey baby girl, what are you doing here?"  
"I needed to talk to you," I say as I walk into the apartment and sit on the couch.  
"What's up?"  
"Well first do you have any time free this afternoon or tomorrow morning?"  
"Sure, you wanna hang out or something?"  
"Actually, I know someone who wants to meet you. Do you know who Christian Grey is?"  
Cary snorts, "You mean the only man in the world who might be richer than your honey bunny? Yeah I might have heard of him. How do you know him? You meet him at some fancy party or something?"  
"Not exactly. I have a major secret that you can't tell ANYBODY!"  
"OOOHHH, juicy dirt. Spill, spill."  
As quickly as I can I fill him in. I tell him everything, Christian's mom, how they even look similar if you look closely. I even tell him how Ana and I had to trick them into meeting.  
"So wait. Gideon Cross billionaire punched Christian Grey in the face. No warning or anything?"  
"Yep, apparently he thought it was some guy I was leaving him for carrying me away and he couldn't control himself."  
"Oh baby girl, he is SO head-over-heels for you."  
"I know. I am for him too."  
Cary quickly got up and gave me a hug. All of a sudden I hear something coming from Cary's bedroom.  
"Is someone else here?"  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hey baby, come on out here there's someone I want you to meet."  
"Ok honey," I hear a woman call. Strange that voice is oddly familiar, but I can't place it. I'm still trying to remember where I had heard that voice before when Corrine walks out wearing one of Cary's t-shirts.  
"Eva this is my friend C-"  
"Sorry Cary I've got to go. I'll message Christian and tell him you can meet him."  
Standing I rush out the door while Cary stands there gawking at me with his mouth hanging open.  
When I get home I find Gideon exactly where I left him. "Hey did you get all your work done?"  
He turns to me with a little smile on his face. "Yes, but I missed you. Is something wrong?"  
"Why would you ask that?"  
"Your face is flushed, your eyes keep moving around and you won't look me in the eyes. What is it? Was Cary having another one of his 'parties'?"  
"No, but I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."  
"Just spit it out Angel"  
"Well, right before I left I realized Cary had someone in the bedroom. He called her out to meet me and it was Corrine."  
"What do you mean it was Corrine? There's no way it was Corrine. Cary isn't her type. He's too young."  
"Well it didn't seem to be bothering her this morning. Believe me I know what she looks like baby."  
"How strange. I'll have to ask her about it."  
"Why?"  
"I just want to make sure she's ok. Did she say anything?"  
"No I left before she could. Do we have to talk about it? We have a couple of hours before we have to start getting ready for dinner tonight...any suggestions about what we could do to pass the time?"  
"Miss Tramell are you trying to seduce me?"  
"Always Mr. Cross. Always."  
I start giggling as he sweeps me up in his arms and drags me to the bedroom to pass the time.  
Two hours later I'm putting the finishing touches on my make-up when Gideon walks into the bathroom.  
"You look beautiful, Angel"  
"That's funny I was just thinking the same thing about you. I love that tie on you.""  
Gideon was wearing a charcoal gray suit with a white shirt. His tie matched the electric blue of his eyes. I can tell he's nervous.  
"You know if you don't want to do this we don't' have to."  
"No, I need to do this; I need to get to know my brother. You were right; he has a right to know about his family."  
"Ok well let me put on my dress they should be here any minute."  
Walking into my closet I pull out my black silk dress and slide it on. Just as I'm putting my feet into my shoes the doorbell rings.  
"You sure you're ready for this Gideon?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
Giving his hand a squeeze I go to let his brother and sister-in-law in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ( APOV)

After a full day of exploring the city my feet were starting to hurt. Christian had shown me all the major attractions as well as some I didn't even know existed. Central park was instantly my favorite and I pictured us bringing Teddy here some day. "Sawyer's ready to go." Christian says coming up behind me. "Okay, I'm ready. Are you?" I ask him. He nods knowing I'm talking about dinner. We make our way to the SUV and slip inside. Pulling out my phone I call Gail for the fifth time…today. "Hey, it's me again. How's Teddy? I know you have it under control, I just miss him so much." Christian grabs my hand and smiles at me. "Okay, I'll let you go but don't be surprised if I call you back soon." Gail tells me she understands my concerns and assures me she'll call if anything comes up. I hang up and stare down at my phone. "Hey, you okay babe?" "Yeah, I'm just being emotional. My hormones are still all out of wack." I say as I wipe away a tear that escapes. "Ana, please don't cry. We'll be home this time tomorrow and you can give all your time to Teddy." "I know. It's just hard to be away from our little man."

Sawyer smiles in the rear view mirror as the car comes to a stop outside Gideon's place. We make our way to the entrance. Once inside the lobby we pass by a doorman who seems to be giving Christian the stink eye. Secretly I wonder what that's all about. Christian, however, doesn't even notice the man at all and stalks on toward the elevator. Once inside I look of to find his grey eyes watching me. He grabs my hand intertwining our fingers. "I want you to know that I will try tonight but if this ends badly I'm blaming you" he says smirking at me. Knowing exactly how to get him back I look up and reply "Yes sir." Instantly his eyes darken and I suppress a giggle. The elevator door opens and I step out as Christian follows closely behind. Just as I'm about to knock on the door he swats my backside. "Behave Mrs. Grey" he whispers in my ear. I lift my hand to knock and the door opens. Eva is standing on the other side. "I am so happy you decided to stay" she beams at me. Gideon comes up from behind her and I nudge Christian with my elbow. He takes the hint and turns toward his brother. "Gideon" he says icily. "Christian" Gideon murmurs. Feeling the tension building between them I decide to intervene. "Eva, Gideon, our security guy is downstairs waiting if y'all want to ride together. Eva looks at me "That would be great."

We all head toward the elevator not really saying much. On the way down Eva and I trade compliments on our outfits while the men stand there brooding. Sawyer hops out of the SUV as we make our way out of the building. Once we're all inside he takes off for the restaurant. There's a long moment of silence then to my surprise Christian starts to talk. "Well, considering we don't have a lot of time, why don't you tell me about dear ole dad?" Gideon stares at him for a beat then replies "Well first off I'd scratch the "dear." From what little I do remember he was nothing but a coward." I stare at Gideon trying to mentally tell him to shut the hell up. I notice Eva elbow him and see him look at her confused. "What?" "Have some tact." She retorts. I look over to Christian trying to gauge his reaction but he looks unfazed. "What do you want me to say? He cheated on his wife and fathered a love child. Then he cheated his business partners out of their money and when he was caught stealing he put a bullet in his head instead of manning up." Gideon finishes his rant and I don't even have time to process what he's said before Eva interrupts. "What did I just say about tact you buffoon!" She yells at him and I can't hold back the laughter as it escapes my mouth. Gideon looks at me then continues. "I doubt he wants me to sugar coat it." I look to Christian as he replies "You're right, there's no sense in beating around the bush." Deciding to change the direction of this conversation I look to Gideon. "Is there anything good you remember about him?" "I was very young when he died so my memories are vague at best. I do remember the last vacation he spent with us. He took me down to the beach and we built a sand castle. Of course, the day ended with him getting drunk and slamming the door as he left the house."

He pauses and I watch as Eva grabs his hand. I'm about to ask what else he remembers when Sawyer speaks up. "We're here Mr. Grey." The car stills and we all step out and head toward the entrance of The London. I feel Christian's hand on the small of my back as he leads me inside. Looking over I notice Gideon doing the same thing with Eva. I decide we should probably come up with a game plan. After we're seated, out waiter in all his uni-browed glory, comes to get our drink order. "Have you decided on a wine?" Christian and Gideon speak at the same time. "Rose` de Provence" and then there's silence. I'm biting my lip to hold my giggle and I can see Eva struggling as well. "Um…I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." I say staring at Eva. She catches my eyes and nods ever so slightly. "Yeah me to" she says and we both stand to leave the table. The men stand as well and wait for us to leave said table before they sit back down. Such gentlemen, I think to myself. Walking as fast as we can without drawing attention to ourselves we make it to the restroom. As soon as the door opens we both run in and double over laughing.

"This is…so much…more fun…than I thought…it would be" Eva gets out in between fits of giggles. "I would have never imagined they would act so much alike" I say and then we both look at each other. "Rose` de Provence!" we yell in unison and start laughing. Suddenly there's a noise coming from one of the stalls. As the door open we try to calm ourselves. An older lady stalks out of her stall and looks at us with what can only be described as disgust. She's obviously one of those hoity toity types with her gaudy jewelry and smug look. Mentally I can hear her calling us "creatons." After she takes forever to wash her hands she finally makes her way out the door. "Who the freak pissed in her cheerios!" Eva asks as the door closes. "Right? What a total biznitch!" We go over to the wall of mirrors and straighten ourselves up. "We should probably go back out there. I'm not sure it's safe to leave our boys alone." "Yeah you're probably right" Eva says as she applies her lip gloss. "Alright, we need a game plan. We need them to find more things they have in common so they can get to know one another better." Eva purses her lips. "Hmmm, doesn't Christian have his pilot's license?" "Yes he does. Does Gideon?" "No, but he may be interested. He does have his own company jet, I'm sure he'd love the power to fly it himself." "Okay, so we have business and flying. That should help them break the ice." "Yeah, maybe they can save the "dad" talk for later. At least until they get to know each other a little better."

With a plan in place we make our way back to our table. As I round the corner I notice the guys are not alone. One girl is leaning so close to Christian that she's practically in his lap. The other has her hand on Gideon's shoulder. Eva comes up from behind me "Oh hell no!" she says and makes her way over. Slowly, I walk over to Christian who looks up at me relieved. I lean down with my lips to his ear and whisper "Is this skank bothering you?" "You have no idea." He says as he sits back in his chair preparing for a cat fight. "Excuse me, I was talking to him!" the hoe bag interjects. "Oh really, well do you see that ring on his finger. That means he's MINE! So if you would kindly take your trampire ass somewhere else that would be much appreciated. I'm here to have dinner with MY husband!" "Ugh Whatever" I hear her say as she stalks off. "The same goes for you too Slutty McGee!" I hear Eva say as I take my seat. Looking over I see Eva in Gideon's lap and a red headed chick with a face that says "I just walked into a fart." She turns on her heel and stomps off in search of her friend. "Well, that was…interesting" because that was the only word that came to my mind. "Ana, did you really call her a trampire?" Blushing, I look at Christian. "Yeah." "Definitely another first Mrs. Grey" he says and then winks at me. Our waiter makes his way to the table. "Rose` de Provence" he says as he pours up our glasses. Eva and I both laugh earning us a mischievous glance from the guys. Afterward the conversation seems to flow freely. Christian and Gideon discuss their companies and how much they are alike. Then the topic of having their wife/girlfriend work for said companies was a major perk to being an entrepreneur. "Excuse me, but I did not set out to "work" for your company" I interrupt. "Technically you're my boss' boss' boss…remember?" "Good point well made" he says as he rolls his eyes at me. "Sorry, but this is still a touchy subject." Gideon and Eva look at us confused so Christian elaborates a little more. "I bought the company once I learned Ana was hired there." Eva's jaw drops then Gideon adds "I would've done the same thing." We all stare at him shocked by his admission. "Whoa, could you guys be any more alike?" I ask as the waiter appears with our meal.

Once the plates are on the table the waiter takes off and the conversation is effortless. When the waiter comes back with the ticket the men argue who should pay it. Gideon wins out claiming it's his because we're in his neck of the woods. My phone rings and I look down to see that it's Gail calling. "Hello, is everything okay?" Gail tells me that she can't find the rest of Teddy's diapers. "Oh, I just bought a new pack. They're in his closet in the basket on the top shelf. No problem Gail, call me anytime. Thanks, give him a big kiss for me. Good night." I hang up and see everyone staring at me. "Sorry, duty calls" I say and shrug. "Is everything okay?" Christian asks. "Yes, she needed more diapers." He nods understanding and we all get up to exit the restaurant. Feeling like we got a lot of ground covered tonight, I feel happy. We get in the SUV with Sawyer and head back to Gideon's place. Christian takes out his wallet and grabs a business card. He hands it to Gideon and then Gideon fishes a card from his wallet as well. He hands it to Christian and adds "We should stay in touch. You are different than I expected and I'm usually good at reading people. Sorry the way we met was so shitty." "I understand why you did what you did. Unfortunately, my nose paid the price." Eva and I sit in shock and stare at our mercurial men until the car stops. We all get out and the guys shake hands and squeeze in a few more business ideas. I grab Eva and pull her into a hug. Releasing her I grab her phone. "Okay, I'm setting a different ringtone for my number so when I call you will be reminded of this wonderful night." "This night has been amazing to say the least. We definitely have to stay in touch." Eva adds. She grabs me into a hug and I whisper in her ear "this will work out. All of it." Eventually the men pull us apart and we go our separate ways. On the way back to our apartment Christian and I cuddle and reminisce. By the time we make it in I am so exhausted Christian has to carry me to the bed. He undresses me and then himself and we spoon as we fall asleep. Sunday morning arrives and we head back home to Teddy. I send Eva a text before our plane takes off and another when we land safely in Seattle. I definitely plan on staying in touch. Christian has gone far too long without knowing who his family really is and now that he's found out I will stop at nothing to make sure he and Gideon get to know one another.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (EPOV)

Sunday dawned bright and clear. Slowly, I stretch and roll over in bed and stare at Gideon. Sometimes I still have trouble believing he's mine. Smart, sexy, passionate, romantic, thoughtful and gorgeous. After all that I've been through to think that someone like that could possibly love me as much as I love them? It was never even a dream of mine. It was nothing I could even fathom being possible.  
Leaning over I gently wake him up with a kiss. His arms snake around my waist and pull me closer to him until I'm lying on top of his chest.  
"Mmmm...That's one of the best ways to wake up in the morning," he growls sexily.  
Pouting I ask, "Only ONE of the best ways?"  
"Well the best ways involve us being naked and fucking."  
"That could definitely be arranged, Mr. Cross."  
Later as we're eating breakfast I bring up the night before."So, what did you think of them?"  
"The trampires that were practically begging us to pay attention to them?"  
"Not those sluts, although I'm glad you squashed their hopes of getting you in bed. I meant your brother and Ana."  
"CHRISTIAN and Ana were fine. It's strange to think that we turned out a lot alike even though we'd never met."  
"So you're not mad at me anymore for bringing the two of you together?"  
"Angel, I could never be angry at you. Frustrated, annoyed, irritated, at my wit's en-"  
"Ok enough," I laughingly tell him. "Seriously, I don't want it to be something you really hate."  
"I don't hate it. You were right, I had to a right to know and so did he. I at least grew up knowing who my family was. He didn't have a clue. Good, bad or indifferent he should know."  
Smiling at him I start making plans with him for the rest of the day.  
The next week was nice and relaxing. No drama, no stressing, and no more random family showing up. Gideon and I had breakfast, lunch and dinner together almost every day except for the few times he had lunch meetings he couldn't miss. Every day he would send flowers with a brief note to my office, and I would reply in kind.  
Boring business dinners turned into a slow and gently foreplay that would have us rushing out as soon as possible. Sometimes not even making it to the apartment before we ripped each other's clothes off.  
Ana and I messaged practically every day. She had gone back to work at Christian's publishing company. She misses Teddy every time she's at work, but she told me she called the house frequently to check on him.  
She and I are quickly becoming more than friends, almost sisters. Not quite since Gideon and I are married, but it's nice to think that I'm not alone. It's crazy to me how close Ana and I are after barely meeting once over three weeks ago. I've never really had a "girl" friend before. I don't know why, but the only friend I'd ever really had before was Cary and that relationship had been somewhat strained since the day I caught him with Corrine.  
I'm shaken out of my musing by my phone chirping out We Are Family, my ringtone for Ana (her idea, but somehow fitting).  
"Hey A, I was just thinking about you. What's up?"  
"Hey E, how are you doing? Did I catch you still at work?"  
"Yeah, I'm just finishing up for the day. You still at the office setting the publishing world on fire?"  
"No, I had a cold this morning so my lord and master told me I was to stay at home. Nothing I did could persuade him out of it. Controlling men can be such a pain in the ass."  
There's a disgruntled male voice in the background, but the words are too muffled for me to hear what is said.  
"Ok I'm sorry Christian is not a pain in the ass he just has my well being at heart, and he doesn't want me getting any sicker," Ana says in one breath, obviously quoting what Christian had just told her.  
I gently laugh at how beleaguered Christian sounds in the background.  
"It's really sweet of him to take care of you like that."  
"Yeah, it's nice sometimes a little much, but nice all the same. So listen, I had this wonderful idea. Christian's parents are having a masquerade ball in two weeks. It's a charity event supporting children whose parents are drug abusers. It's a special charity to them and us. Would you and Gideon be interested in coming with us? You can stay here at the house and Teddy could meet his Uncle Gideon?"  
"Let me check with Gideon. E-mail me the details and I'll show it to him and see what he thinks. I think getting them together again could only be a good thing."  
"I do too, plus I'd love some time to hang out with you. All of Christian's family is going to be there and they all really want to meet Gideon too."  
"Ok I'll talk him into somehow, just get me the details."  
"Awesome! I've got to run before Mr. Grey forcibly takes the phone away from me so I don't get too exhausted. Just let me know. Bye!"  
"Bye A."  
Now I just had to figure out how to tell Mr. Mercurial that we were going to fly to Seattle and spend time with his brother's family. A brother he didn't even want to meet not too long ago.  
Within in ten minutes Ana has emailed me all the information. Looking over it I see that Christian has agreed to pay for out plates at $5,000 a pop. That's not going to go over well at all. It seems to be a really good charity, and I definitely agree with Ana that our boys should spend more time together. Gideon isn't close with his family here in New York so maybe he can become close with his family in Seattle.  
As I'm trying to figure out the best way to broach the subject with Gideon, the object of my thoughts walks in and leans on my desk.  
"Hey Angel, you ready to go?"

Telling him I'm leaving right then I quickly gather my things and head down to lobby. Stepping out of the elevator my eyes are almost magnetically drawn to where he's casually leaning against a column. My throat tightens and my breath leaves my body on a soft whoosh.  
His arms are crossed with his shoulder propped against the column. Slowly my eyes greedily run up the length of his body. Wearing my favorite graphite suit and a shirt that exactly matches the electric blue of his eyes I'm just stunned.  
Catching sight of me his eyes warm and a small smile brightens his face. It's easy to believe he's not quite thirty when he has that little boy smile. Sometimes I forget he's the same age as me, he's so worldly.  
Only after his eyebrows have quirked up in question do I realize I've stopped moving completely and am just ogling him. His eyes heat up as they sweep across my body. The look on his face is no longer the sweet smile of a little boy, but the hungry stare of a man who has seen something he wants and will have no matter the price.  
No longer able to control myself I rush to him and jump up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist I kiss him with all the love and passion that he's created in me. Small noises start coming out the back of my throat as I try to crawl into his mouth.  
"God baby, you're killing me. I need to fuck you...NOW!" he growled before gently putting me back on the ground. Grabbing my hand tightly enough that it hurts, he drags me out the revolving door and pushes me into the back seat of the Bentley.  
"Home. NOW!" He snapped to Angus before crawling into the backseat with me and dragging me onto his lap. "What are you doing to me?"  
"It's what we're doing to each other," I moan out as his hands start sliding around to cup my ass underneath my skirt. My body is begging to be fucked by him. Turning so I'm straddling him, my hips start rocking against him. The groan that comes out is so sexy; I think I'm going to combust. Making mewling noises I rock my hips harder to try to get enough friction to get myself off.  
"Eva," he moans as his hard length surges against me and he starts rocking to meet my thrusts. "Oh fuck I'm going to come. Oh god baby"  
Finally his rigid cock is bouncing of my aching clit through our clothes. I move faster and faster wanting to give him pleasure even more than I want it for myself.  
His moans get faster and deeper. He grabs my hips hard enough to bruise and moves me over him. I open my eyes to stare at him. I want to see him let go completely. Suddenly he groans and holds me still and as I feel the moisture leaking through his slacks I start to come crying his name.  
"Well fuck," he mutters as adjust my clothes and slide off of him. "How the hell am I going to walk into the lobby with both of our cum dripping off my crotch?"  
Turning to look at him I bust out laughing. His disgruntled look slowly changes to laughter.  
"Well Ms. Trammell, you're going to have to walk in front of me."  
"My pleasure, Mr. Cross. Definitely my pleasure."  
"You know I've never creamed in my pants, I think you're the only one who could possibly make that happen."  
I smile to myself with feminine pleasure and lean my head against his shoulder for the rest of the ride home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Truth be told

CPOV

After we arrived back home Sunday, Ana went straight to Teddy and scooped him up. She looked so happy to have him back in her arms. Life went on like before aside from Ana and Eva texting or calling one another once a day. A week later I wake to my phone buzzing. "Hello." I say trying to wake up. "Christian, it's your mother. I am having a family dinner tonight and I expect to see you and Ana and little Teddy." "Sounds good, I actually need to talk with you and Dad about something that came up recently." "Oh?" Mom asks. "I'll explain later tonight. See you then." I hang up and roll over to find Ana fast asleep. After the fun we had last night I'm sure she's exhausted. I decide to get on up and shower after checking on Teddy. He, like his Mother, is still fast asleep. Once I'm ready I'm warming up some leftovers for breakfast when I notice someone standing in the doorway. "Good Morning Mrs. Grey, you look beautiful." I say as I go over to her and give her a quick kiss. "Good morning Mr. Grey and you're not so bad yourself." She says as she winks at me. Teddy starts making cooing sounds on the monitor and Ana leaves the kitchen to go get him.

The day flies by and before we know it's dinner time. "Ana, are you ready?" "Yeah, give me just a moment." She says as she makes her way to Teddy's room. The two of them have been nearly inseperable since we arrived home. Of course the trip did prepare Ana to go back to work, although, she's had to come home every day for lunch. She claims she does it to nurse Teddy but I know otherwise. "Alright, let's go." Ana says as she makes her way past me toward the elevator. Once inside she hands Teddy, who is already strapped in his car seat, to me. Taylor is waiting in the parking garage. After everyone is secure we take off for my parent's house. We arrive in no time and Ana offers me a pep talk on the way to the door. "You got this babe." She says as smiles up at me. "Thanks." I say hoping she thinks it helped. It didn't. I am feeling a little guilty for bringing all this up to my parents. They went out of their way to give me a good home and a way above average childhood. What will they think of me when they find out who my Dad was? Mia opens the door before we even ring the bell. "Yay, Teddy's here!" she sings then practically peels Teddy from Ana's arms. "She is definitely going to be his favorite aunt." Ana says as I roll my eyes. We make our way to the living room and I notice Mia has been shopping. There are toys everywhere and she and Teddy are in the middle of them having a blast. "Told ya" Ana says as she walks toward the kitchen. For a moment, I have a flash back of Mia and me playing in this room, what feels like forever ago. The thought makes me smile. "Hey you." Ana whispers, snapping me out of my memories. She waves for me to follow her.

As we enter the kitchen I see Elliot and Kate sitting at the table with Dad and Mom over by the stove. She turns and notices us. "Christian, Ana you made it just in time. Dinner is almost done. Let me guess…Mia has Teddy." We both nod then laugh. "Girls, can you help me set the table?" Mom says as Kate and Ana follow her to the dining room. Apparently Gretchen has been let go. Dinner is almost wrapped up by the time I decide to bring up Gideon. Elliot and I have spent most of the night discussing the upgrades on our new house. "Honestly, I can't wait until it's finished. You know how impatient I can be." I say and Elliot murmurs "no shit Sherlock." I give him an evil grin. The women have just finished their conversation on how Ana and I should decorate our house. She seems very open to their ideas mostly because she could care less. "Well Mom, dinner was awesome. Kate and I got to scoot though. Apparently, there's been a rush put on one of my jobs and I gotta hit the hay. You know, since I gotta be up at the ass crack of dawn and all." Elliot says as he stands. "Elliot, what have I told you about language!" Mom scolds. "Sorry" he says then looks to Kate. As she stands I remember my news. "Actually, I have something I want to discuss with everyone before you leave." "Um…okay, but spill the beans fast bro. I need my beauty sleep." "Fine" I snap then mutter "not that it will help." Of course he hears me and faux punches me in the arm. Everyone tenses except me. That's a first. Ever since Ana came into my life my old triggers have gone away. I look to Ana and she smiles and mouths I love you. Well, here goes nothing I think to myself.

"Okay, as you all know, Ana can be a little stubborn." The women all go to speak on her behalf but I put my hand up gesturing for them to stop. Looking to Ana I see her stick her tongue out. "Let me explain. I received an email from a woman in New York telling me she found out who my birth father was." Everyone, besides Ana, gasps in unison. "Now, I had no interest in finding out but she was very persistent and sent a package to our home as well. Ana intercepted said package and then proceeded to plot with Ms. Tramell." "Ugh, Christian her name is Eva. Plus it's your fault she had to become my "partner in crime"." She says using air quotes on the last part. "What an apt description of your relationship." "Yeah yeah" Ana mumbles. "Anyway, I got an email from Ana last Friday telling me she was on her way to New York." "What?" Kate scolds. "Ballsy" Elliot smirks. "Shush, let him finish!" Mom yells then looks back to me. "I followed her there and ended up carrying her out of an apartment building and the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground bleeding." "He didn't punch you on purpose. He thought I was Eva." Ana says as everyone turns to stare at her. She blushes. "To make a long story short, I found out that my biological Father was Geoffrey Cross and apparently I have a half brother named Gideon …with a mean right hook." Elliot is the first to speak. "Dude! Seriously? He punched you? What the f…?" "Language Elliot!" Mom screams. Ana picks up the conversation. "Eva and I finally convinced the guys to go to dinner and get to know one another. Aside from the whore-i-canes flirting with them, dinner was rather pleasant." Ana looks to me expectantly. "Babe, I told you, it's not our fault. Whores unite when they sense money." I say mostly trying to make her laugh. It works. "Language people! There's a baby in the room!" "Mom calm down, we still have a few years before Teddy can repeat anything." She calms down then looks at me. "Are you okay son?" "Yeah, how are you dealing with all this information?" Dad adds. "I'm fine, but I have an appointment with Dr. Flynn soon, just in case." They seem appeased then I notice them staring at each other. Dad nods and Mom turns to me "Christian, can you come with me for a moment?" "Sure" I say and follow her down the hall. The kitchen becomes noised filled again and I can hear questions being fired at Ana. Good thing she can handle her own. Mom takes me to the attic and goes straight to a box in the corner. "Take this home with you and go through it." "What is it?" I asked intrigued. "Technically, it's your past. I tried giving it to you before but you didn't seem ready. I never opened it, I have no idea what's in there." She pauses. "You really should get to know your brother. It isn't his fault that things turned out the way they did." "I know Mom and I am trying. It's hard to wrap my head around it all, you know?" "I know but you will figure it out." We head back down stairs and I hand Taylor the box to take to the truck. As Elliot and Kate head out Mom stops them. "Oh, Dad and I wanted to tell you that we are hosting a masquerade ball for the Children's Trust Foundation." "Grace, can I invite Gideon and Eva? Please, I really think it would be nice for everyone to get to know one another." Ana asks. "Yes of course." Mom replies instantly. I notice Ana rocking Teddy but he continues to fuss. She looks up defeated. "Excuse me, somebody's a little piggy tonight. Bye guys, see you soon." Everyone smiles as she makes her way out of the dining room.

After Elliot and Kate leave I sit at the table with Mom and Dad and Mia discussing everything. Finally I decide to hunt down my wife. I search my old room first. I had a hunch that is where she would go for privacy. I open the door as quietly as possible and just stand there stunned by the sight before me. "Is it wrong that I am jealous right now?" I say as I make my way over to the bed. "No" she whispers. "Anastasia, you're biting your lip." "And?" she says as she lays Teddy down on the bed. "You know what that does to me." "Uh huh, do you think Mia would be up for babysitting tonight?" "I'm pretty sure that could be arranged." I say as I leave the room to find Mia. She squeals with delight and grabs me in a bear hug. Ana takes Teddy to Mia's room and puts him to bed. After saying good bye to everyone we head on home for some alone time.

Once inside the car the tension is palpable. I rest my hand on her thigh and work my way up. She squirms and clamps her legs shut. "Not fair" she whispers shakily. "I never said I play fair, Mrs. Grey." I smirk. The ride home is painfully slow and by the time we get to Escala I can't take it anymore. As soon as she steps out of the SUV I grab her hand and drag her to the elevator. Pinning her against the back wall I press my hips against hers, she responds by moaning. Making quick work of her underwear I snatch them off and stuff them in my pocket. Her hands are in my hair and she's fervently trying to buck her hips against me for that much needed friction. I still her movements and grab her wrist holding them with one hand above her head. Slowly I unbutton her shirt and notice she isn't wearing a bra. I look up at her for an explanation. "It was in my way earlier when I was feeding our son." She says panting. Growling, I go directly to her nipple and suck…hard. She moans with anticipation. The elevator door opens and I swiftly pick her up wrapping her long legs around me. Opting for vanilla sex with a little extra spice, I head toward our bedroom. As soon as I put her down she busies herself with undressing me. After all clothes are shed I shove her to the bed. I never realized how many positions actually qualify as vanilla. There are at least fifty and we do them all. Ana reaches her fifth climax as I find my own. She claws at my back and whispers "okay, no more."

Finally sated we fall asleep quickly. The sun is shining too bright when I wake up and I have no choice but to get up. Ana wakes up as I do and we spend the first part of the morning making love then showering. After we're ready for the day I notice neither of us have to be at work for a good hour. As we're eating breakfast Taylor calls. "Okay, thanks." I say as I hang up. "What was that about?" Ana asks. "That was Taylor telling me he left my box in the office. I'll be right back." I say as I go to my office and retrieve the mystery box. I make my way back to the kitchen and sit it on the bar. "Mom gave this to me last night. She said it's my past but she didn't know exactly what I would find in here." "How exciting" Ana beams at me. "Open it, maybe this will tie up a lot of loose ends for you. Are you nervous?" "Not nervous, just slightly interested." I say then hand the scissors to her. "You open it and tell me what you find." "Are you sure?" She asks surprised. "Yes" I say as she cuts the layers of tape. She opens it and I notice there are a lot of papers and a few books inside. Ana pulls one of the papers out and reads it to herself. "Oh my" she whispers. "Do I want to know?" I ask. "Yes, do you want to read it?" "Not really, how about you read it to me." She scans the paper again and then begins.

**Dearest Ella, august 1984**

** I can no longer bare the shame I feel inside. My actions have affected so many and most in an unacceptable way. My wife just gave birth to our son and she found out about us. I had to choose and I am so sorry. I am sending you a final check. Make no mistake I understand no amount of money could ever make up for the hell I've put you through. Please take care of yourself (you know what I mean) so that you may take care of Christian. Also, please stay away from that man. He is no good for you Ella. You deserve so much better. I hope the best for you, both of you.**

** Warmest Regards, **

** G.**

Once she finishes the letter she looks up at me. "Oh Christian. Your poor Mom." I look up at her and try to continue processing what I just heard. He just left her high and dry with a baby to raise on her own. Do I want to know anything else about my "Father" the douche. While debating this I see Ana pull out one of the books and open it. "You should here this. It's from her diary." She says as she glances at me. I nod letting her know it is okay to continue.

August 1984

Oh no! What am I going to do now? Why did I let myself get into this situation? I can't take care of Christian. Hell, I can't even take care of myself. The doctor said my meds are finally on track. How am I going to afford them next month? Maybe I can ask my neighbor John for another loan. Crap, Christian just woke up crying. Until next time…

"Well, I think that's enough for today." I say and start putting everything back into the box. Ana agrees and helps me. I look over at her and notice she doesn't look well. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look like you feel well." "No, I'm fine and it's not like I can miss work anyway. I've only been back for a week. I can't really take off anymore." She says and goes to fetch her purse. "Yes, you can." I say and pull out my phone. "Hello, Hannah, Mrs. Grey will not be in today. She's feeling under the weather and needs her rest...sure thing…bye." I look up at Ana and see her giving me the evil eye. "There, it's taken care of. Now get your ass to bed and rest." "Fine!" she says rather loudly then makes her way to the bedroom murmuring something about controlling men. I put the box back in my office and head to the bedroom to find Ana in her sweats and t-shirt. Then I notice she's on her cell phone. "Dammit woman! I'll give you pain in the ass! You know I need you well." I say to her comment spoken to Eva I assume. She holds up two fingers signaling she wants two minutes. I nod and hold up two fingers and glare at her so she knows I mean it. I go back to my office and pull up my email. Digging out my wallet, I pull out Gideon's business card and type in his email address from it. Going on what Ana said last night I decide to go ahead and warn him about the charity invite coming his way.

To: Gideon Cross

From: Christian Grey

Subject: You have been warned…

I thought it would be better to let you know ahead of time that the girls are probably planning another get together. My parents are throwing a charity event for the Children's Trust Foundation and Ana made it clear to my Mother that you and Ms. Tramell should be invited. Also, I have recently come across some new information about our Father and my birth Mother. If you are coming to the charity event I am positive we will have some time to go through it all while the girls are out shopping.

Christian Grey

Grey Enterprises & Holdings

I hit send and head back to the bedroom to find Ana fast asleep. I kiss her on the cheek and leave for work. Once I'm at the office I call Mia to let her know that Ana won't be picking Teddy up. She informs me that she has it under control and she can keep him as long as she needs to. "Thanks Mia" I say before we hang up. "Mr. Grey" Andrea says on the PA "Your eleven o'clock is here." I hit the button "Let them in." I say and then go about my day knowing I will have to deal with what's in that box eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Seattle…?

EPOV

Biting my lip and bracing my I decide the best way to tell Gideon about the masquerade is to just spit it out. "Ana called me today."  
He automatically tenses up like he always does when Ana or Christian are mentioned. Maybe this is a bad idea, I could just not tell him, but then I'd be keeping something from him again and I don't want our relationship to have secrets. "She was inviting us to come to Seattle, for a charity ball."  
Sighing Gideon spears me with his eyes. "And I suppose you want to go?"  
"I think it would be good. You could meet your nephew and I like Ana and I'd like to spend some time with her and-"  
Pulling me towards him he cuts off my ramblings with a kiss. "If you want to go, we'll go. All you have to do is ask."  
"You're not going to fight me on it?"  
"No, I'm not going to fight you. All I want to do is make you happy and if seeing your friend, who happens to by my sister-in-law does it, then I'll go."  
Bemused and not quite sure what to say, so I give him a gentle kiss and whisper "thank you" to him as I lead him to the bedroom to show him just how much I loved him.

Getting up early the next morning I text Ana the good news.  
*We're going, we haven't worked out the details yet I'll let you know E*  
I didn't have to wait long for her enthusiastic response.  
*That's AWESOME E! I can't wait! I'll make sure to have a room ready for you and someone to pick you up from the airport. Just make sure I know all the details k? A*  
Uh-oh I forgot to tell him about staying there, I don't think that's going to work for him. After printing out the information on the masquerade I take it to the bedroom to show Gideon.  
Lying on black silk sheets, with one arm flung over where I usually sleep he looks like a fallen angel. Deciding it was time for him to wake up I brush a kiss over his lips. As I'm straightening up two bands of steel wrap around me and crush me to him.  
Pouting prettily I ask, "were you awake the whole time?"  
His voice still rough from sleep he growls, "As soon as you left the bed I started waking up, but I heard you coming back in so I decided to surprise you. You're welcome."  
Laughing I pull myself out of his embrace and straddle his hips. "We have some plans to sort out for our trip to Seattle. Christian's offered to let us stay at his house and have a car to pick us up AND to pay for our tickets to the ball."  
His lips compressed into a thin line, "Big brother taking control huh? I don't think so. I'll handle all the plans, we'll stay in a hotel and pay for own damn tickets."  
Because I know how much control means to him I leave it alone, even though it would probably have been easier to stay there. "So all I have to do is worry about packing for the weekend? Cool!"  
"You don't even have to worry about that, I'll have everything taken care of for us. The only thing I want you to worry about it how to take care of this-" he ordered as he ground his cock into my pelvis.  
"Yes, sir," I say with a giggle while I get to work.

Two weeks fly by and Gideon won't tell me anything of our plans for our trip to Seattle. Every time I asked he got a secret little smirk on his face. I only found out we were leaving Wednesday night because Mark let it slip, telling me as I left work Wednesday that he would see me Monday. Confused I asked Gideon if he knew anything about it and he told me that we were taking Thursday and Friday off so that we had plenty of time to visit.  
I'm so glad that he's decided to hang out with his brother some. I know that they've talked back and forth because Ana had told me that Gideon called to confirm plans. Hopefully, having a nice four day weekend together will help the boys connect.  
We head straight to the airstrip where Gideon's private jet is sitting there waiting. Gideon gets out and helps me slide out. Tugging me over the base of the steps leading into the plane he introduces me to the pilot Tom and the co-pilot Roger. "Everything ready for takeoff, Tom?"  
"Yes sir! Your bags are stowed and we should be arriving at about 9 PM PST."  
"Thanks, Tom. We're ready whenever you are."  
"Yes, sir."  
After takeoff we take off our seat belts and I curl up in Gideon's lap, "Thank you for agreeing to go."  
"I've told you Angel, I would do anything in the world for you. I love you."  
Whispering "I love you too," I drift off to sleep knowing I'm protected and cherished.  
Minutes later it seems Gideon is shaking me to wake me up. "Wake up Angel; you need to put your seatbelt back on for the landing."  
"Don't wanna, you're comfy wanna stay here forever."  
His chest rumbled from his chuckle. "You have no idea how happy that makes me Angel. But your safety is a top priority so move your ass."  
"Fine, but don't expect me to like it," I grumble as I slide off of him to my seat and stick my tongue out at him. "I've never been to Seattle; can we see the Space Needle from here? I really want to visit that while we're in town."  
Gideon gets a weary look on his face. "Um, I kind of have a surprise for you. I hope you like it."  
Getting nervous by the way he's acting I'm a little wary of whatever his surprise is. "What is it Gideon?"  
Swallowing and looking out the window he replies, "We're not in Seattle, we're in-"  
"WHAT? You said that we could go and spend time with Christian and Ana! Why didn't you tell me you changed your mind?"  
"I didn't change my mind we'll be heading there late Friday evening. We're in San Diego. I thought it was time I met your dad. He's going to meet us for dinner tomorrow and then we're all going to the zoo Friday morning."  
When I just sat there in silence with my jaw opening and closing like a fish he seemed to get even more nervous. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry; I thought you'd enjoy seeing your dad. I know you miss him, and you call him every Saturday, but maybe you're not ready for me to meet him. If you want I can just hang out at the hotel while you spend some time with him. I'm sure I have some work I can be doin-"  
Silencing him by throwing my arms around him and kissing him. I whisper thank you over and over in between pecks. "You brought me to my dad? I can't believe it. Thank you, that means a lot to me."  
"You're welcome; I just want you to be happy. If you don't want him to meet me I'll understand."  
"I can't wait for him to meet you, I love you."  
Slowly his eyes lit up with a childlike grin, "so good surprise?"  
"The best surprise ever!"  
The hotel was gorgeous! Gideon had gotten us our own beach cottage. Every single thing about it was perfect, and it was right on the beach. Looking at Gideon I raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question. Still grinning like a little boy he answered, "Your dad won't be here until dinner, so I figured we could play on the beach. I've been wanting to see you in a bikini for a while."  
"I don't have a bikini, my old one was getting old and I haven't picked up a new suit yet."  
"Don't worry, Angel I got it all taken care of."  
Shaking my head all I could do was smile at this man who seemed to think of everything.  
The next day was spent frolicking in the water, although the suit he had picked out was little more than three tiny blue triangles held together with little bitty strings. It took three tries before Gideon would let me out of the cottage before he finally decided not to jump me and fuck me senseless.  
Lying back in the sun, I watch him play volleyball with some random college kids. I'm so proud of the way he seems to be kicking the younger men's ass. I almost never get to see this carefree side of him, I wish he could relax more often, but running a multibillion dollar company is stressful. Closing my eyes I melt underneath the sun's warm rays.  
The next thing I know, I feel like I'm floating, a gentle rocking that rouses me from my sleep. Opening my eyes I'm staring at Gideon's cerulean eyes and realize he's carrying me. "Hi," I murmur quietly.  
"Hi, Angel. I guess you got bored watching me play volleyball?"  
"Nope, I could watch that all day. Watching you get all sweaty, the sun did me in, plus all our early exercise in the cottage."  
"Well, don't worry I'll help you wake up," and before I could do anything but register the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he dropped me into the ocean.  
Coming up sputtering and spitting out saltwater, I glared at him. "You think you're so clever don't you?"  
"I like to think I'm brilliant. I'm sorry but I just couldn't res-" The rest of his words are cut off by the water closing in over his head as I sweep my leg underneath his and knock him on his ass in the water. Quickly, running to the beach while he's still trying to get his bearings, I grab my towel and run to the cottage. I can hear Gideon shouting profanities as he's chasing behind me. Coming up to the door to the cottage I let him catch me and take me into the room to help me out of me swimsuit and into the shower.  
As we leave the hotel for I notice Gideon's fingers tapping and jiggling his leg. "Are you ok?" I ask him filled with concern. I've never known Gideon to fidget before.  
His, "I'm fine," is clipped, it's almost like he's mad about something. I can't figure out what it could be though. After the beach we spent hours exploring each other's bodies, only stopping when it was time to start getting ready for dinner. He had grown quieter and quieter. What could possibly be wrong? Did I do something to upset him? I can't think of anything. Racking my brain, realization dawns on me. With a grin spreading slowly over my face, I turn to face Gideon. "You're scared of meeting my father!"  
"I'm not scared, I'm merely nervous as any man in his right mind would be when meeting the father of the woman he loves and has sex with frequently. Added to that is the fact that your father is a cop; definitely a reason to be nervous in my book."  
I leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. "My father is going to love you no matter what. I promise."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because we love each other and you do everything you can to make me happy. That's all that's going to matter to him."  
Within minutes we're at the restaurant, and I see my dad standing outside the door. In my rush to get to him I don't even wait for the valet to open the door, choosing instead to hop out of the car as soon as it's stopped.  
I threw myself into my father's arms, "DADDY!"  
"Kiddo, how you doin?" I could hear the laughter at my display in my father's voice, but I couldn't help it I was just so excited to see him.  
"I'm good; I've missed you so much! How are you doing? How are things at work?"  
"I'm fine baby, and we'll get into all that later why don't you introduce me."  
I look around and see Gideon standing slightly back, waves of nervousness pouring off his body. I grab his hand and pull him close to me. "Daddy this is Gideon Cross, Gideon this is my father Victor Reyes."  
"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Reyes. I've heard a lot about you from Eva. You did a very good job raising her, she's an amazing woman."  
My dad stretched out his hand and shook Gideon's' "Please call me Victor. So you're the man that stole my little girl's heart? I hope you're good enough for her."  
"DADDY, you can't jus-"  
"Eva, it's ok. Victor I hope I am too. But I doubt anybody could actually be good enough."  
I looked at Gideon and just shook my head. "The feeling is mutual."  
My father just looked back and forth between the both of us and grinned. "Good answer, Gideon."  
Gideon was quiet during dinner, choosing to let me and dad catch up. Dad still couldn't believe I was dating a billionaire, and admonished me for lying about it when he had originally asked, so I had to tell him that at the time he asked we weren't technically dating. Gideon got a dark look on his face at that, "We were always dating, you just didn't realize it. That was my fault and I apologize."  
Dad seemed curious about that, you can't be a cop for 20 years without knowing when there's a story somewhere, but he didn't say anything instead choosing to let me handle things on my own.  
While we were waiting for dessert Gideon's phone rang, "excuse me, I have to take this call." He got up and left with a quick wink at me to let me know he had arranged it to give my father and me some time alone. It reminded me why I love him. He always thinks of the little details.  
"So Eva, since we have a second alone, how are things going with you and Mr. Moneybags?"  
"Daddy," I scold gently. "I love him. He's everything to me. I can't imagine life without him. I know that seems early and drastic, but I can't help it. I love him."  
"I know you do baby, I can see it in your eyes. I can even see it in his, although I wish I couldn't. In my eyes you're still six years old with your hair in pig tails. I wish you still were sometimes. I miss you, Eva."  
"I miss you too," I whisper as my eyes start to mist up. "I love you and I'll always be your little girl. I promise."  
"Ok, well at least I know he can afford your crazy tastes in shoes," and with that the serious part of the conversation was over. Gideon came back to us arguing about the cost of shoes versus the quality.  
After we ate dessert we got up and with a last hug from my father, he and Gideon shook hands and decided to meet at the zoo at 10, right when they open Friday.  
In the car I kiss Gideon and thank him again for how wonderful he was with everything. With a wary look in his eyes he asks, "Do you think he liked me?"  
"Mr. Cross, he loved you." Relief floods his eyes and his whole body relaxes as he murmurs and soft, "good."  
The zoo has always been one of my favorite places in San Diego. We were there right as they opened. The three of us wandering and looking at all the animals. I loved it. Gideon and my father chatted about different things and found how much they had in common. Both liking to fish and they played the same sports in school. Bantering jokingly about which football team was the best. They even got in to a heated debate as to who should win the World Series. While they were arguing I wandered off to get me a snow cone. They barely looked up as I told them where I was going.  
The line was long, but I really wanted one. I could just see them standing by the monkey cages from where I stood in line. My men, my dad who had always cared for me and made sure I knew I was the best thing in his life and my boyfriend, the man I loved more than anything and who loved me. My life had never felt fuller.  
Just as I got to the front of the line I noticed that their body language had changed. Gideon was back to looking nervous and kept shooting me odd, furtive glances while he talked rapidly to my father. Dad also kept looking at me. I sighed obviously they were off baseball and on to talking about me. That should be interesting. Grabbing my snow cone I walked back towards them just as they shook hands and stepped apart. Gideon turns to look at me and my breath is taken away by the huge smile plastered on his face.  
"Hi, Angel."  
"Hey, what were the two of you talking about while I was gone?"  
"Oh nothing, just baseball. You know how men are when they get together."  
"Uh-huh. You know I don't buy that right?"  
"Yep, I know"  
The rest of the day passed in a blur. I couldn't get an answer out of either of them about what they had been talking about. All either of them would say when I asked, was baseball. I figured my dad had probably threatened Gideon and since I could understand them not wanting to tell me that I let it go.  
Parting from my dad was hard, but he promised to come up to New York before too long and take me out to eat and let me show him my town. Hugging him I whisper, "take care of yourself dad, I love you."  
"I love you too, baby. You got a good man there." Reaching over to shake Gideon's hand he leaned in and said, "take care of my little girl, son. She's the only one I got."  
"I will, sir. Thank you."  
Before I knew it we were on the flight to Seattle and I was asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Uncle Gideon

GPOV

The flight to Seattle from San Diego is only a little over two hours long, but apparently long enough for Eva to be asleep. I can just stare at her for hours. She's so beautiful and perfect. At least perfect for me. She's the brightest spot in my life. Her golden hair and gray eyes just highlight how angelic she is. I'm so glad she liked her surprise. I wanted to make her happy and I knew she had been missing her dad.  
Thinking back to how suspicious of me he sounded when I first called him to tell him about my plans, I chuckle to myself. I have never been so nervous about meeting anybody before in my life. But it was time I met him. She had already met all of my family.  
At least she finally stopped asking what Victor and I were talking about at the zoo. As soon as she walked off to get that snow cone, he had asked me what my intentions were with her. I've never been asked that before and even though I was expecting something a little like that I wasn't actually expecting him to be that blunt. I can see where Eva gets her directness from. Luckily I had my answer already.  
"Sir, I love you daughter more than anything. She's the air I breathe and I swear I'll do everything in my power to make her happy. I promise."  
"I know you love her. I can tell by the way you look at her when you think I'm not looking. I know she loves you because I asked her last night. There's not much more a father can ask for than that. But I promise if you hurt her I will hunt you down. I'm a cop I know how to dispose of a body."  
I laughed not quite sure if he was joking or not, "Sir, if I hurt her, I'll be asking you to hunt me down."  
Victor grunted, "Fair enough then. As long as we understand each other."  
"Yes sir, we do. Now I have a question to ask you..."  
My thoughts are interrupted by the captain's voice over the PA telling me that we're about to land. I wake Eva up long enough to get out of the plane and into the car. All the excitement of seeing her father exhausted her and I can barely get her into the bed in the hotel before she passes out again. My plans for worshiping her body gone for the night, I lie down beside her and watch her as I slowly drift off to sleep.  
Saturday morning dawns bright and beautiful. Not wanting to miss a second of it we leave the hotel and jump in the car going everywhere in Seattle we could think of. The Space Needle was my personal favorite although Eva loved the wharf. We gamboled around town like tourists until it was time to get dressed for the masquerade ball.  
I was still unsure how to feel about all of it. I know it was important to Eva, and I was glad that I had an excuse to come to the west coast so I could meet her dad, but I don't know what to do with having a brother.  
My thoughts grow more tumultuous as we head to Escala; apparently he owns the top floor. At least I never have to worry about him wanting my money. That thought amused me more than it should and my low chuckle drew a curious glance from Eva, but she didn't say anything.  
Somebody name Sawyer was waiting by the elevator as we stepped into the penthouse.  
"Mr. Cross, Ms. Trammell. Mr. and Mrs. Grey are waiting for you in the main room."  
Leading us in I'm surprised by how the apartment is decorated. His is a bit more modern then mine, but a lot of the tastes are similar. I hear Eva squeal as she sees Ana and she runs to give her a hug. "Ana, you look beautiful! That color blue really brings out your eyes."  
"Eva, you're gorgeous!"  
Looking at Chr- my brother I see the same indulgent smile on his face that I can feel on my own. "Gideon, I'm glad you could make it. Thank you for coming."  
"Thanks for inviting me. I know Eva was really looking forward to seeing Ana again and meeting Teddy."  
"Ana was too. Why don't we let her show off our proudest possession? I'd like to talk to you in the office for a second if you don't mind."  
Ana takes that as an excuse to show off Teddy and pulls Eva from the room. Although, there wasn't really a lot of pulling going on. I think if Eva knew where the baby was she would've beaten Ana there.  
Christian walks into his office and leans against the corner of his desk. "I received an interesting e-mail the other day. One that couldn't be traced. Since it involves you I'd thought you'd like to see it."  
Handing me a single piece of paper. I quickly scan it.

I look up to see Christian watching me curiously, "you don't seem surprised."  
"I happened to receive one of these myself. I was going to try to get you alone to discuss it too. What do we do about it?"  
"I'm not sure, but I know Ana wants to be part of this conversation so how about the two of you come over for lunch tomorrow and we can all discuss it then."  
"Sounds good. I haven't told Eva yet, I didn't want it to ruin her trip. I'll tell her tomorrow while we're all together."  
"That's your choice, but just a piece of advice? Women don't like being kept in the dark. Come on we'll go grab the girls and head out."  
Christian led me upstairs to the nursery. As soon as I walk in my eyes are drawn to Eva. She's holding what I can only assume is Teddy. Seeing her holding him, makes my heart ache. I realize in that moment I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life watching her hold a child. My child. I've never thought about having children before, but now I can't imagine anything else.  
I look at Christian and see an amazing light in his eyes. He looks like a man who has found Nirvana and knows that he belongs there.  
Before I can finish processing my emotions Eva looks up and catches my stare. With a mischievous grin she walks over and hands me the baby.  
"Here you go Uncle Gideon, meet your nephew Teddy."  
Not sure how to hold him I let her hands guide me so I'm supporting his head. I look at this little bundle of life in my arms and my eyes open in surprise. He has the same shape eyes as me. He is definitely related. Lifting him closer to my face I peer down into those eyes and unable to stop myself I lean down to give him a kiss on his cheek.  
As soon as my face is within six inches in front of him he spits up...right into my mouth.  
Everybody in the room bursts out laughing. Christian hands me a handkerchief to wipe my face off with and puts his hand on my shoulder, "Welcome to my world, little brother."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Smack that!

Epov

The look on Gideon's face is priceless. Ana quickly grabs Teddy while Gideon is forcefully wiping at the milky substance. Looking down at his clothes he sees the rest of Teddy's wrath. Christian seems to notice it to. "Come with me, I have a few extra tuxes you can pick from." The guys leave the room and I look over to Ana. "Whoopsie" she sing-songs. "It was worth it. Did you see the look on his face? I thought he was going to blow chunks himself!" "Right?!" A knock on the door interrupts us. Ana looks up from Teddy's crib. "Oh, Gail he had another accident." "That's okay Mrs. Ana; I'll clean it up in no time." She looks over in my direction. "You must be Ms. Eva, I've heard so much about you. Thank you for bringing Mr. Grey more family." Her smile is genuine. "Oh, you're welcome. It was a great benefit for all of us." She smiles again then turns to Ana, "Mr. Grey and Mr. Cross are in the living room ready to go when you are." "Thanks Gail. Good night little man" she says as she tucks Teddy in for the night. We make our way to the living room where Gideon is still fixing the sleeve of his "new" shirt. I am amazed by the fit of the tux. The brothers are the same size. "Is everyone ready?" Christian asks and we all nod in agreement. We make it to the garage and I expect to see the standard black SUV, instead there is a fancy white limousine awaiting us. Taylor opens our door and we all slide inside.

We make it to the Grey home in fifteen minutes and I notice my palms are beginning to sweat. Christian and Ana are in a deep discussion over something but I'm not really paying attention. Glancing over at Gideon I notice his face which hardly ever gives anything away. He notices my stare and gives me a half smile before zoning out again. He must be nervous as well. I grab his hand and try to comfort us both. Taylor quickly pulls up to the door of the massive home. We are met by a younger woman. "Hi, you must be Eva!" she says as she pulls me into a hug. "Yes" I reply surprised. "I'm Mia, Christian's sister." She releases me then sets her sights on Gideon. "Oh my Gosh!" she practically screams. "You have to be related to my brother. Look at you! You two look so much alike. I wasn't expecting that." Quickly she pulls him into a hug shocking him as well. "Alright, Mia that's enough. You wouldn't want to scare him away now would you?" "No! Of course not! Sorry, I'm just so excited!" She says as she looks up at Christian. "Oh! I was actually meeting everyone out here for a reason, other than curiosity. Mom and Dad are in the study and want a private meeting before all the guests arrive." Mia says in almost one breath. "Alright, let's get this over with." Christian says and I watch as Ana takes a page from my book and elbows him in the side.

We step inside the house and Gideon turns toward Mia. "Don't worry, I don't scare that easily. I have a little bit of practice dealing with younger sisters." "How many do you have?" she asks even more excited. "Just one, her name is Ireland and she's fifteen." "That is so awesome." Mia squeals. We make our way to what I assume is the study. I look up at Gideon. "Don't worry; they're going to love you." "Thanks" he murmurs obviously not convinced. We step inside the door and all conversations stop. Everyone's eyes are on us, mainly Gideon. Christian breaks the silence. "Mom, Dad this is Gideon Cross." He turns to Gideon. "This is Carrick and Grace." I watch silently as Gideon greets them. "Mr. and Mrs. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you." All the while he doesn't release his hold on my hand. The thought of him needing me that much makes me feel happy. My reverie is short lived though. "This is the persistent Eva Trammel." Christian says with a joking tone. "Ah, so you're the one who brought my son more family." Grace says smiling. "Yes, but I couldn't have done anything without Ana's help." "Thank you so much. He needed to know the truth." I look over to Ana to find her smiling at me as well. More introductions are made and conversation starts back up. I am in deep gossip with Ana and Mia about fashion week coming up. Looking over I find the guys talking to Ethan. "Mia, where is Kate and Elliot?" Ana asks. "I'm not sure. I thought they were right behind Ethan and I when we decided to meet you guys here in the study." "Hmm, that's strange. I thought for sure she'd be here by now." "Well, she's been acting weird all day so who knows." Mia replies.

Grace and Carrick, who had left the room previously to visit with early arriving guests, make their way back inside. "Everyone is starting to arrive. Would you guys care to join the party?" Carrick says a bit sarcastically. After putting on our masks we all head toward the door. Mia is obviously excited by the festivities, Gideon is zoned out again, Christian is brooding and Ana seems distracted. As we enter the "ball room" I realize how grand this event really is. The entire back yard has been transformed. There are tables set up everywhere and candles and flowers as far as the eye can see. "Grace has officially outdone herself." Ana whispers beside me. I'm still soaking it all in. I notice a group of musicians off to the side. There has been a special floor placed over the grass for dancing. As we continue walking a server stops us. "Rose' de Provence for the ladies?" We both laugh as Ana snatches her glass off the tray. "Yes please." She says then downs the contents. "Ah, that's better." Once we are in the center of things Ana spots who she's looking for. Christian seems to spot them at the same time and grabs Ana's hand then gestures for us to follow them.

Elliot is a burley guy and I instantly like his sense of humor. Plus the comment he makes, at Gideon's expense is rather funny. It has him laughing so hard he has to excuse himself. Kate, however, is a piece of work. I tune out half of what she is saying to Gideon because I am too focused on plotting ways to hurt her. After her snide comment about how "odd" it must've been finding out about his brother, I am ready to snap. Fortunately for her Gideon steps in and puts her in her place. "I assure you it was very surprising. However, I already have a brother. I thought Eva told me that Ana's best friend was a journalist. I would've thought you would check all the facts before you decided what was going on. I fear for how big your retraction page is at your paper. I assure you that having another brother was not something I was looking for. I know from experience it's not all it's cracked up to be." Then he turns to me. "Eva would you like some more refreshments?" I nod then stare at Kate. "Excuse us." I spit out rather coldly then stop dead in my tracks. "Shit! Speak of the devil." Christopher is standing right in front of us. I notice Gideon move to shield me from him. The brothers exchange words, none of which are pleasant. Then Christopher asks me to save a dance for him and I can see Gideon flexing his fist. Luckily, he takes the high road and drags me away with him. I turn back to see Ana giving Christopher a "go to hell" look and Christian trying to reign in his fury as well. Kate has apparently decided to stay behind and hopefully stand her ground.

It doesn't take long before the party picks up in full swing. Carrick is introducing Gideon to some man. "Who's that he's shaking hands with?" "Oh, that's Dr. Flynn. He's our shrink." "You and Christian see a Dr too?" I ask slightly surprised. "Yeah, he kind of came with the territory." Glancing over I want to ask her what she means but she's already headed in the guy's direction. We pass by two more servers and I see her down two more glasses. She better slow down or she will soon be feeling the effects. Before I can make it over to everyone, Mia pops up out of nowhere. "Eva, I just saw on Google! Fashion week is going to be huge! It was there top story!" She says as she grabs my hand and leads me toward a table. Suddenly, we hear a commotion in the distance. Taylor walks over to Christian and I see Grace make her way over to them. Whatever Taylor says to them pisses Christian off and makes Grace look extremely angry. I look over to Ana who was talking to Elliot. I notice him shrugging. They both stop their conversations when they notice Grace's angry march toward the front door. Taylor and Christian are hot on her heels. I excuse myself from Mia and meet up with Ana over by Gideon. "What was that about?" Ana asks worried. "I'm not sure. I heard a lot of "that bitch isn't welcome here" and then Grace said something about "her kind should never be allowed at any event having to do with children." "Ah, shit." Ana half whispers. "What is it?" "It …is Mrs. Robinson!" she says like I am supposed to know who that is. Then I notice Kate calling Ana's name. She makes her way over and starts to say something about Christopher but I can't hear her.

I want to know more details but Mia pops up. "Well, that was interesting. Anyway, about fashion week, maybe we could all go together. That would be so great." She can barely contain her excitement. Then an idea strikes me. "You know, we should probably invite Ireland as well. She never really gets to hang out with girls." Mia beams up at me. "Oh my Gosh, we should! This is going to be so much fun. Not only do I get another brother but I get two sisters as well. I'm so happy!" I'm dragged, once again, over to a table where we chat nonstop about fashion and models and New York. Well, technically I do a lot of nodding. Mia is the type that lets you get very few words in. I look over and see Gideon chatting it up with Carrick and Dr. Flynn. Both men are glancing toward the door obviously waiting on Christian and Grace to return. Gideon is staring down at his glass when I see Ana walk over to him and whisper something in his ear. He looks up at her and makes a move to stand. Carrick and Dr. Flynn both nod at him as he leaves the table.

I watch as he and Ana make their way to the dance floor. There's a good twenty people out there dancing and I'm having a hard time seeing them. Once again I excuse myself from Mia. Making my way over to the floor I realize I have no idea how this actually makes me feel. I trust Gideon and Ana but my insecurities are getting the best of me. As soon as I spot the two of them I feel uncomfortable. They are both laughing and obviously having a good time. Deciding to cut in and claim my man back I step onto the dance floor. Suddenly there's a loud slam and I look over to see that Christian has returned and he looks even more pissed. His eyes are blazing with jealousy as he spots the two of them. Secretly I wonder if that's what I look like myself. Marching over he reaches Ana in time for the end of the song. Grabbing her hand he pulls her off the dance floor. "Mrs. Grey, do you have any idea how pissed I am right now? You will soon, after you've been dealt your punishment." Christian whispers as he drags Ana past me and toward the house. I'm not exactly sure how to take his statement and even though I am super pissed at Ana, I don't want her to be punished. I mean that was a real twat move she pulled but punished…no, I don't like the sound of that.

Deciding this makes me want to follow them but I don't want to leave Gideon alone. I go back over to Mia and ask her to dance with Gideon and keep him company while I run to the restroom. She eagerly agrees and I quickly make my way inside. I spot them down a long hall and notice they go right. Slightly jogging I make it to the end of the hall and pear around the corner just in time to see a door close. I walk over to the door and hear them arguing on the other side. "Will you ever do it again?" Christian yells his voice muffled by the door. "No sir!" Ana wails. Then I hear a slap clear as day. Fear takes over and I shove the door open. The sight before me isn't what I expected to see…at all. Christian is standing beside a huge bed, his pants around his ankles. Ana is on all fours with her dress bunched up around her waist. It's very obvious to me now that the slap I heard was his hand on her ass. I want to disappear and bleach my brain. First, I have to close the door back without them seeing me. Grabbing the knob I twist it and ease the door closed. I think my lucky stars it didn't slam into the wall and grab their attention and that it makes no noise as I close it back.

Heading back to the party, I decide to find a restroom and splash some cold water on my face. I make my way back in time for the dinner announcement. Spotting Gideon I make my way over to him and join our table. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed." He asks me. "It must be the Champaign; I think I will stick with water for the rest of the night." I say and feel slightly guilty for fibbing. He looks at me in a questioning way but doesn't say anything. Mia and Ethan join our table a few minutes later followed by Elliot and Kate. Just as the meals are coming out Ana and Christian appear and make their way to our table. As they sit down I notice Ana fixing his bow tie. I think I'm going to be sick. I can't look Ana in the eye for a good hour.

Finally it's time for the auction portion of the evening. Dr. Flynn had generously donated his vacation homes in London, which Gideon and Christian bid for and won. By the end of the night Kate is finally talking to us and Christopher is nowhere to be found. Feeling emotionally drained I am glad this night is over. I remember thanking Carrick and Grace for a lovely evening and getting into the limo but I must have fallen asleep on the way back to Escala. I wake up to Gideon nudging me. "Come on babe we have to go to our car." I wake up enough to see Christian half carrying Ana. I guess the drink finally got to her too and her extracurricular activities…blah. We say good night and make plans for lunch the next day. Once we are back at our hotel I strip out of my dress and wipe off my makeup. After my nightly routine is finished I lie down on the bed and pass the fuck out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 speak of the devil

KPOV

The yard is glittering; as usual. The Grey's definitely know how to throw a nice shindig. The four piece orchestra is playing some classical piece that seems vaguely familiar but I can't put a name to the tune. Later a DJ will be getting everybody rocking and rolling. All the guests are wearing their masks and acting as if they are someone else. It's always amazing how just a little bit of a shield makes people act in ways they wouldn't before.  
My gaze panning the room I see my best-friend cum sister-in-law, Anastasia Grey walk in with my very enigmatic brother-in-law. I would never have picked Christian for Ana. He's so intense and even after being married almost 2 years and having a newborn she still seems so naïve. I still don't know how the two of them ended up together. Shaking my head I turn my gaze to the gorgeous couple standing beside them. "Elliot, it looks like they really did come."  
My husband turns to give the newcomers a hard once over. "So they did. We should probably go say hi, but remember to play nice. It's Christian's blood so who knows what he's really like."  
"I'll try, but something about this seems really fishy. They're both almost 30 years old and Gideon "randomly" finds out that he has an older brother? All this is of course after Christian's in the paper repeatedly for all that crap to do with Hyde? I don't' think so."  
"Katie-bug... please? Christian seems to believe it's the real deal. And are you sure part of your trepidation has to do with how close your bestie and Eva are getting?"  
Turning to face him with my mouth agape I ask "You think I'm jealous because Ana has a new friend? I'm not that damn petty!"  
Elliot looks chagrined as he mumbles, "No I don't think you're that petty. It was just a distraction, cuz here they come."  
Sticking out his hand he greets his little brother, "Hey Christian, how's it going?  
Keeping a wary eye on me Christian introduces his special guests. "Gideon, Eva, this is my brother Elliot and his wife Kate. Kate and Elliot this is my- this is Gideon and Eva."  
Elliot and Gideon shake hands while sizing each other up while Eva and I give each other nice-to-meet-you nods. Elliot startles me by bursting out laughing. "Dude is that Christian's tux?"  
Giving a self-deprecating smirk Gideon answers "Yeah, I had the pleasure of meeting Teddy before we came here and he decided to give me a getting to know you present."  
Ana can barely contain her giggles as she tells us about Teddy's special greeting for his "Uncle Gideon". Eva tries to hold in her mirth but her eyes are sparkling as she looks at Gideon. Elliot is so overcome with delight he has to walk outside to get control of his self again.  
Gideon looks at me and moves to shake my hand. I coolly shake his hand and before I can stop it my cynical side is showing "It's so amazing to have a nephew I bet. It's amazing how you didn't even know you had a brother until recently. How odd that you suddenly realize it after Christian and Ana are plastered all over the news."  
The heat from Gideon's eyes, scorch me as anger flares in the sharp blue. "I assure you it was very surprising. However I already have a brother. I thought Eva told me that Ana's best-friend was a journalist. I would have thought you would check all the facts before you decided what was going on. I fear for how big your retraction page is at your paper. I assure you that having another brother was not something I was looking for. I know from experience it's not all it's cracked up to be. Eva would you like some refreshments?"  
Shooting me a stony glare, Eva starts to pull Gideon away from us with a chilly, "excuse us" when she suddenly stops cold and stares at a man walking towards us. I hear her quiet exclamation of "Shit! Speak of the devil. What the fuck is he doing here?" just before he joins us.  
As I watch I can see Gideon subtly putting his body in between Eva and whoever that guy is. There is barely concealed fury in his voice as he says, "Christopher."  
"Gideon! What a wonderful surprise to see you! What are you doing here? And Eva you're looking as beautiful as ever. Maybe you can save a dance for me?"  
Gideon's voice is barely more than a growl, "Not fucking likely!"  
"I don't think profanities are absolutely necessary."  
With a last growl for Christopher, Gideon drags Eva away. Ana spears Christopher with an angry glare before storming off after Eva with Christian trailing after her, leaving Christopher and I alone.  
Christopher turns to face me with a confused look on his face. "Gee you'd think my big brother wasn't happy to see me. It seems a shame to have family nearby when you're so far from home and not want to have anything to do with them. Don't you think?"  
"You're Gideon's brother?"  
"Yes, half-brother, but we grew up together. Apparently only one of us got the whole brotherly love concept. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"  
"Yeah, I have an older brother. He's around here somewhere. He came with Christian's sister Mia."  
"Ah. I'm Christopher by the way, Christopher Vidal."  
"Kate Kavanaugh"  
"Nice to meet you Kate. How about you and I leave this snooze-fest and go somewhere quiet and commiserate about older brothers?"  
"As flattering as that is I'm not available, sorry." I tell him as I flash my wedding rings.  
He looked a little shocked for about a second and then with a smirk that I suppose was meant to be charming he said "That doesn't matter to me. All those things are is little pieces of metal and rock, not a chastity belt. Let's go somewhere and fuck baby."  
I couldn't believe the audacity of that asshole! Before I even realized what was happening his head is snapping to the side and my hand is stinging from the slap I gave him.  
"Get fucked asshole!" I manage to spit out before I storm off to find Ana. I finally find her by herself watching Grace and Christian talking under their breath about something that has obviously upset them. Hmmm, I'd have to find out what that is later. Ana turns to me as I softly call her name.  
"Hey Kate, sorry about leaving you with that guy."  
"Yeah seriously what the hell is his deal? He hit on me and propositioned me after he found out I was married!"  
"He's Christopher Vidal, Gideon's younger half-brother. I know something weird is going on with the two of them, but I don't have a clue what it is. All Eva will tell me is that he's not what he seems and that she can't get the full story from Gideon either."  
"Yeah, I think I'm definitely going to stay away from that guy. He's bad news." I pause for a second, not sure if I should go on or not, but decide not to keep anything from my best-friend. "Ana have you considered that this guy is Gideon's brother? What if they're alike? Are you sure all this isn't a scam? You know how trusting you can be sometimes. What if this is all some big scam?"  
"Kate! That's enough! Gideon is Christian's brother; all you have to do is look at the two of them together to see that. And Eva's my friend, if you don't trust them that's fine, but you will be civil to them! This is the last time I'm telling you. If you love me you will treat them with respect!"  
Shocked to the core I just nod my agreement. Maybe Ana really can take care of herself. That doesn't stop me from finding out all I can about Mr. Cross, in fact he said I should do my research...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The shit has hitteth the fan

APOV

I wake up with a pounding headache. Opening my eyes I see Christian sitting in the chair in the corner. He is already showered and ready for the day. Looking down I see that Teddy is up as well and he seems pretty hungry. "How are you feeling?" "Not so great." I say not meeting his eyes. "I put some Advil and a glass of water on your bedside table. Take them and start getting ready. I am not in the mood for his bossiness this morning but my head does hurt. I pop the pills in my mouth and gulp down the water. Standing up I stumble my way to the bathroom. "Gideon and Eva will be here in half an hour. I tried to let you sleep in as long as possible." "Thanks." I mutter and start the shower. Once under the warm spray visions of last night come back to me. I still can't believe how Kate acted. At least she was better by the end of the night though. After my shower is complete, I quickly dress and start drying my hair.

Switching the dryer off I hear Christian talking to someone in the living room. Our guests must be here already. "Eva, can you watch Teddy in here for a few minutes. Ana shouldn't be much longer. I need to ask him something in my office." Christian says then I hear Eva reply "Yeah no problem." I hear footsteps leading down the hall and a door closing. Deciding I have done the best I can do with my appearance I make my way to the living room. Eva looks up at me. "Good Morning, did you sleep well?" "Like a baby, what about you?" She smiles to herself "Well I thought I did but Gideon told me this morning that I was tossing and turning all night. At some point I said something to the effect of "my eyes…my eyes!" Who knows what that was about." "It must've been the champaign. Anyway, I wanted to apologize to you for Kate's behavior. She's known for her Kavanaugh inquisitions but she's usually not so…crass." "Its fine Ana, it all worked out eventually. She was pleasant all throughout dinner." "Yeah, I guess. Speaking of dinner I am starving." "I am as well."

We make our way to the office and open the door. Gideon is staring down at his phone and reading from it. "I know about Eva's past and the connection between her and the connection you and her have with Christian. If YOU want the past kept a secret you will do as I say. For now just know that I am watching you…all of you." Eva is standing beside me and gasps as soon as Gideon stops. He turns around and all the color drains from his face. Eva bolts from the room sobbing. "Eva! Eva wait! Please let me explain!" Gideon runs out the door after her and we hear a door slam then open a few minutes later after he does some serious groveling. Deciding to give them more privacy I push the office door to and turn back to Christian as he sits at his desk. I walk over and pop a squat on his desk turning Teddy to face his Daddy. "What was that about?" "I warned him that he'd better tell her. You never leave a woman in the dark but obviously he didn't listen to me." "Uh huh and how exactly did you learn that lesson yourself? Surely it wasn't trial and error for you too." I say smirking at him. "Good point well made, Mrs. Grey." He says then is distracted by Teddy who is trying his hardest to say something. Gideon appears in the doorway followed by Eva. The poor girl seems so hurt and I can't even imagine what's in her past that would put her in this position. I am sure she'll tell me when the time is right. I turn and swing my legs over the edge of the desk facing the doorway and Christian brings his chair up beside me. Gideon stares at Christian for a beat then says, "I know. I know." Christian has that "I told you so" look written all over his face. Eva must've been told about his warning because she is smiling at him. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I am starving" I say trying to break any and all tension. Everyone seems to agree and we all head to the door to leave. Suddenly, Eva stops in her tracks and turns. "Actually, can I clear the air first?" She starts and all eyes are on her. "Gideon and I talked about it and I think it's only fair at this point to let you both in on my secret. I mean we all are practically family, right? I think I may know why I am being targeted about my past and I won't go into all the details. Basically, it boils down to me having someone put in prison for rape."

The room goes silent and she drops her head. I can tell she's crying. Gideon puts his hand on her shoulder for support. Not even thinking I hand Teddy to Christian and rush over to her. My hug has so much force behind it we both stumble a little. We hold on to each other and she cries as do I. Whispering in her ear I tell her how sorry I am that she went through that. After what feels like an hour she breaks the hug. "Eva." Christian says breaking the silence. "Would you mind if I got my security guy Welch to look into this lead?" Eva looks to Gideon and he shrugs and says "What could it hurt, angel?" She turns to Christian and replies. "Sure." Out of nowhere a thought comes to me. "Christian, we just had someone put in prison as well." "Fucking Hyde!" Christian whispers. "What exactly happened with him? I heard your friend Kate saying something about it being in the newspapers." "He drugged and kidnapped Mia and lured Ana away on her own with a bag full of money. He beat the shit out of her until she shot him." "You shot someone!" Eva says a bit surprised. "Yeah it's a long story." I say hoping to get this show on the road. "Would you two mind if we got Stanton, Eva's step-dad, to look into this as well?" "I think that would be a smart decision. We should probably up security as well and monitor everyone going in and out of our buildings." "Good point, I'll get right on that as soon as we get back tonight." Gideon says.

Finally we all decide to get lunch. Gail shows up as we are leaving and offers to keep Teddy. I agree and watch as Eva picks him up and nuzzles with him saying she'll miss him. Uncle Gideon is a bit on the reluctant side but when Eva hands Teddy to him he has no choice. He holds him far away and says his good-bye. Then I notice the look on Teddy's face. He appears to be studying his Uncle but I know that face. All of the sudden Gideon stiffens. "What is that smell?" We all start laughing and Gail takes Teddy to the nursery for a new diaper. After a phenomenal lunch we take them back to their hotel and say goodbye. I promise Eva I will call her everyday and that fashion week is a must. After several hugs and a hand shake, we part ways.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13.2 Missing Linc

KPOV

As soon as Elliot and I get home from the masquerade he crawls into bed and passes out. Normally, I'd be upset that he didn't at least attempt to get a little nookie from me, but tonight it's a perfect opportunity to start my research.  
I start by going into public records. There's all the information on his and Christian's dad. I realized that I didn't care about the details before and I'm a bit ashamed. Gideon was right I'm a journalist I should have checked him out way before now. The only excuse I can offer myself is the fact that I was respecting Ana's wishes, but even as I say that to myself I know it's a load of bull.  
With those dark thoughts running through my head I turn off the computer and head to bed for the night, deciding to look at it more tomorrow.

Sunday morning dawned gloomy and rainy. I spared a random thought that I was glad that the rain had held off until after the masquerade. I spend the whole day going over every single detail on the life and times of Gideon Cross I can find. As far as I can tell everything seems to be everything he says it is; two half-siblings other than Christian. Just about as rich as Christian although I'd have to see both of their portfolio's to know for sure who's winning the money race. It looks like he and Eva hadn't been dating for very long and as her step-father has money I doubt she wants for anything. He had been engaged years ago for a while but that seems to have ended amicably with her marrying someone else not long after. The more I find the more ashamed I am of my behavior the night before.  
I should really just trust Ana's opinion more. Deciding to look through everything one more time I came across a picture from Gideon's engagement party of Gideon and someone name Corrine with friends and family in the background. Every time I look at it I get an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
Studying it for what seems the millionth time I find my gaze drawn to someone in behind the bride-to-be. He seems to be an older gentleman, and he looks oddly familiar.

Looking at the caption I see the name Linc; Corrine's godfather.  
The name rings a bell but I can't quite put my finger on how or why. I figure that the only way to know is to see if Ana has any idea who he is. Checking the time I see that it's still early enough to call her.  
While the phone is ringing I keep staring at the photo racking my brain for why this man is hitting my alarms. Finally Ana answers the phone, "Hey Kate, what's up?"  
"Hey Ana, don't be mad, but I decided to do some research on Gideon and Eva and I found-"  
"What the fuck do you mean that you did some research on my friends? How could you disrespect me and my wishes like that?"  
"I know Ana, I'm sorry! It's just I had a bad feeling about everything. I'm sorry please don't hate me."  
I can hear her sigh through the phone, "Of course I don't hate you, but you have to respect people's boundaries."  
"I know, it won't happen again, but listen...I found this picture of Gideon and his ex and there's a man in the background and I can't place him. Does the name Linc mean anything to you?"  
All I hear is Ana's panicked voice shouting, "HOLY SHIT BALLS!" right before I a loud thud.  
"ANA! ANA! Are you there are you ok?" My only answer is Christian's voice coming over the phone screaming her name as well...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 WTF

CPOV

I slowly make my way to check on Ana, she's been on the phone for a while and she still gets tired easily. OK, so that's just an excuse so that I can cuddle her and talk her into bed. Maybe I can convince her to go to the Red Room...hmm I could definitely get into that idea. My mind is whirling with all the ideas of scenes I can talk her into when I hear her cry out, "HOLY SHIT BALLS!"  
My heart racing I wrench the door open and barely manage to catch her just before she hits the floor. "ANA! ANA!" I scream. "Oh God baby, what's wrong?"  
Gently slapping her on her cheeks I notice her phone lying on the floor with a tinny voice coming out of it. Not letting go of Ana I grab the phone and growl, "Who the fuck is this and what the fuck did you say to my wife?"  
Kate's voice is frantic and full of tears, "Oh God Christian, is she ok? I just asked her about somebody in a picture with Gideon. Is she ok?"  
"She passed out. What the fuck happened?"  
"I was doing some research and I saw a picture of Gideon's ex-fiancé' with a guy who's name sounded familiar. It's why I called her. I asked her if she knew who somebody named Linc was. Do you know who that is?"  
"Motherfucking ASSHOLE!"  
I barely even register that Kate is asking me questions, her journalistic instincts kicking in. I hang up the phone and gently rock Ana. Mrs. Jones comes to the room; no doubt she heard my screams.  
"Mr. Grey, what's wrong?"  
"I think Mrs. Grey passed out can you get me a wet washcloth please?"  
"Right away, Mr. Grey. You should probably move her to the couch so she can rest comfortably."  
I get Ana to the couch right as she's waking up. Relief pours through my veins, "Ana, baby are you ok? How do you feel?"  
"A little woozy still, where's my phone Kate must be frantic. I can't believe I passed out!"  
"I've got your phone and why don't you wait until tomorrow to call Kate back, I talked to her so I know what happened. I think you should lay here and watch your crappy TV for a while."  
"I'm not going to be able to talk you into letting me do anything else am I?"  
"Nope," I say making sure to pop the p like she always does. Her girlish giggles make me feel a lot better but I still can't stand to be away from her for more than an few minutes.  
"Baby, I've got to make a call, you watch your show and I'll be sitting at the bar in the kitchen ok? If you so much as breathe heavy I'll be right back. I expect you to rest Mrs. Grey, is that understood?"  
"Yes, Mr. Grey, it's definitely understood. If I'm a good girl and rest do I get a reward?"  
Despite my fear I chuckle, "Maybe, but you'll have to be really good."  
As soon as my back is to her all of my humor is gone. Dreading the phone call I'm about to make I mentally prepare myself and find Gideon's name on my contact list. The phone barely rings before he picks it up with a hard voice, "Cross."  
"Gideon? It's Christian. We need to talk. I think I've figured out why I'm being stalked but I have no idea why they would target Eva."  
"Why or rather who do you think is stalking you?"  
"Lincoln, he goes by Linc. I believe the two of you were acquainted?"  
"Linc? I haven't heard that name in years. He was Corrine's godfather. I barely met him once and that was at our engagement party. We broke up a couple of weeks later. I don't think I said more than two words to the man. Why would he be after you?"  
"Let's just say he holds a grudge better than anyone I've ever known. Any idea why he'd be after Eva?"  
Gideon had just finished telling me that Linc had no reason to even know about Eva, when my phone beeped. Checking the caller ID I see Welch's number go across the screen. "Hey Gideon, Welch is on the other line give me a second."  
Clicking over I don't even utter a hello before asking Welch what he has for me.  
"Well Mr. Grey, I checked on anything weird going on with Hyde like you asked and I found out that some anonymous letters have been going to his cell."  
"Why weren't we informed about this before? I'm made damn sure I paid enough money to know everything that was going on with that asshole!"  
"They were going to Hyde, sir but they were for his cell mate Nathan. I still wouldn't have worried too much about it except the postmark came from New York. All they were doing was asking about his step-sister. I don't know how that relates to you, but I found it odd enough to mention."  
"Good work, Welch. Let me know as soon as you find anything out."  
I beeped back over to Gideon. "I've got a random question for you. I don't suppose you know anybody named Nathan?"  
I have to hold the phone away from my ear as Gideon shouts, "MOTHERFUCKER!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 Angels and demons

GPOV

Before I can stop myself the words "Mother Fucker!" come barreling out of my mouth. Thank God I am alone in my office. "What the hell is going on? How do you know his name?" "Welch just told me that Hyde had a cell mate with that name and he was receiving letter from New York. They're faxing the letters over as soon as possible." Christian says sounding almost as frustrated as I feel. "This is bullshit! I'm going to have his mail stopped! That fucker doesn't deserve any kind of communication." "Gideon, there's more." "What?" How could there possibly be more I think to myself. "The letters were all referring to a "her". Ah, shit! They're about Eva aren't they?" I don't say a word as I hang up on my brother. Red is all I can see. I'm filled with such rage that I lose control. Faintly, I notice a pain in my fist and when I look I can see blood trickling down my knuckles. Looking over I see a hole in the wall. A knock on the door helps the rage subside. Then the door swings open and Eva steps in. "Gideon, are you ready for lun...? OH my God! What happened? Babe, you're bleeding!" She says frantically. "It's nothing, are you ready to go?" "Gideon! What are you not telling me? Obviously something has pissed you off." She says as she points to the wall. Taking a deep breath I look up at her and reply "Christian called. Welch has new information." She stares at me and purses her lips. "And…?" "I don't want you to worry, okay? You know I would never let anything happen to you, right?" "Of course, just tell me." She pleads. "Apparently the man who attacked Ana was red flagged just recently when his cell mate started receiving letters from someone here in town." "Okay, but I don't understand why you think that would upset me." "Eva, the letters were going to a prison in California and they were addressed to Nathan Barker." I stand and cross the room hoping to catch her if she faints. She just stands there with her hand covering her mouth. Her eyes are closed and tears are slowly starting to run down her cheeks. "Eva, trust me. He'll never hurt you again. I swear! You have to believe me. My world would no longer exist if something happened to you." "Oh Gideon" she whispers before sobs wrack her body. I hold her whispering hushed words of comfort as we both sink to the floor. "Gideon" she finally says. "Yes angel." "What are we going to do?" "Well, first we are going to get up off this floor. Then we're going for a long lunch. In fact we're taking the rest of the day off. I'll have Scott contact Mark." "Okay, can we call Stanton?" "Yes, of course. I'll see if he can meet us at our place." I watch as my angel nods and goes into my office restroom. Picking up my phone I find Stanton's number and press send. Eva leaves the door open so I make my way over and lean on the door jam. She's splashing water on her face, obviously trying to cool down. "Richard Stanton" the line picks up. "Stanton, Cross here, we have a situation. Can you meet Eva and I at our place?" "Is Eva okay?" he asks panicked. "She will be, sir. After we discuss our options." "What the hell is going on? Let me talk to her now!" his voice is so loud I have to move the phone away from my ear. Looking over to Eva I hold the phone up for her. "He wants to make sure you're okay." She nods in understanding and takes the phone from me. "Hello Richard….yes I'm fine…no it wasn't something he did….no you will not shoot him…listen to me! I was just taken by surprise. Yes, I am okay now. Can you meet us later though? There are some things we need to go over. Thank you…okay, we'll see you later. Bye." She hands the phone back to me and buries herself in my arms. Not sure what else to say or do, I simply hold her. "Eva?" I finally say. "Yes" she says as she looks up at me. "Did you just tell Stanton he couldn't shoot me?" "Yeah, he's a bit over protective. It seems you two have that in common." "So it would appear. Are you ready to go on home?" She simply walks to the door. As we head out I give Scott his orders to contact Mark. By the time we leave the office and make it home it's already three. Eva goes straight to the bathroom and takes a hot shower while I go to my office and kill some time until Stanton arrives. It's three thirty when the doorbell rings. I go to the door and let him in. "Where is she?" He asks immediately. Eva joins us a few seconds later. She's already dressed in her pajamas and her hair is still wet. "I'm right here. Calm down." She says to him. I can see the relief wash over him, he truly does care about this woman. "Let's discuss this in my office." Leading the way I go straight to my desk and sit. Eva and Stanton sit in the chairs opposite me. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" "Yes sir, as you know we recently found out about Christian Grey and I being brothers. Apparently we have a common enemy as well. Both of us have received an email threatening to expose his and Eva's past. They also said they are watching us." "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" "Richard we just found out. Gideon, tell him the rest." "There's more?" "Unfortunately there is. Christian called me earlier today and told me his PI found some more information. I don't want to go into all the details because it's their business but they had someone put in prison recently. He and his cell mate were just now red flagged for receiving unauthorized mail." "How does this affect Eva?" Why won't these people let me finish a damn sentence? I think to myself. "It affects Eva because the cell mate is Nathan Barker." "Are you fucking kidding me? I paid damn good money so that son of a bitch would be incarcerated in a high security prison. How did this happen?" "We were hoping you could get your security team to look into that as well. Christian's PI was faxing over a letter to him and he will be sending it to me. I really want your team in on this too. The faster we find out how this happened, the faster we can stop all this." "Sure thing, just send me the letter as soon as you get it. In the meantime I will have my team doing everything we can to find out what the hell is going on." "Thank you Richard." Eva says as she hugs him good bye. "Don't worry Eva. We'll get everything straightened out in no time."

We decide to order dinner and after we eat Eva goes straight to bed. This day has been exhausting for the both of us. Just as I am about to head to bed as well my phone pings. Looking down I see I have an email from Christian.

To: Gideon Cross

From: Christian Grey

Subject: There was a fire…

Apparently Hyde or Nathan got word of the letters being exposed and burned all but one. Welch just sent it to me along with some details on decoding it. I'm faxing it to you now. Call me when you get it. Welch would like to do a conference call.

Christian Grey

Grey Enterprises & Holdings

I pull out my phone and find his number. Pressing send I nervously await the information I'm about to hear.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 California dreaming

CPOV

My phone buzzes in my pocket only a minute after I've sent the email to Gideon. "Grey." I answer calmly trying to collect my thoughts. "It's Gideon, what did Welch want to talk about?" "Hold on I'll get him on the line. Welch you there?" "Yes sir, are you both on?" "Yes" we say in unison. "Very good, we looked into any connection with Linc and couldn't find anything as of yet. Aside from him posting Hyde's bail they have not had any kind of communication. I believe Linc has been too busy trying to rebuild what's left of his company. Now, if you look very closely at the letter you can see certain letters of some of the words are in capitals. That is a custom code and when you break it down there is a message within the message." "What is the other message?" I ask really not wanting to prolong this anymore. "I believe the letter was meant for Nathan not Hyde. We interrogated him for hours and he claimed to have no clue about any of this whereas Nathan stopped talking. We also did a raid on their cell. The warden has all the contents that were seized. He is doing a write up on all of it for his records then it will be sent to you Mr. Grey." "What did the message to Hyde say?" I ask irritated. "Oh, yes I am sending a revised copy of the letter now. If you have any questions about the contents call me back ASAP." "Thanks Welch." I say then hang up. "Christian we talked with Stanton today. He and his team are going to look into this as well." "That's for the best. I just got the revised letter. Have you received it yet?" "Yeah I got it to." "Let's see what these bastards are up to." I open my email and scroll down from the original letter.

*Original*

thIs tecHnicAlly is to be ViEwed by you. Afterward Pass on to youR rOommate. Please Offer Some prIvacy To hIm, fOr he will Need it. She is Under seCurity Constantly. wE are Sure ShE is your QUeen And you'Ll help uS FoR hEr sakE. DO consider Making good with everyone and CROSS your fingers. this May work for Everyone. hAppily ever after NeeDs to be your FrAme of mInd Love.

*Revised*

I have a proposition success equals freedom cross me and fail

"Who the hell would send either of them something like this? Are we looking for someone who is bipolar or what? Also why is my name underlined? It almost seems as if it's from a woman but what woman in her right mind would be with either of them?" Gideon asks after he reads through it. "It seems you have hit the nail on the head with that last part. I don't think this person, woman or not, is in their right mind. I have no idea who it could be. Send both letters to Stanton and see what his guys can come up with. I don't know about you but this has been a very long day. I am going to go pass out now." "Yes, it has been a very long and exhausting day. I will send them to Stanton in the morning. Contact me if you find out anything else." "Will do, bye." "Bye." I shut down my computer and make my way to the bedroom. It's hard to believe that we will be moving in the near future. Ana has already packed up her library, most of the kitchen and some of the "red room of pain" as she puts it. There are boxes everywhere and I have to watch my step. Once inside the room I strip and pull the covers back then lie there for a good thirty minutes debating my next move. Question after question invade my thoughts as I try to figure out who could possibly be behind all of this. Ana stirs next to me. "Hi" she says rolling over to face me. "Hi" I whisper back to her. "You okay?" she asks and I can see the concern on her face. My sweet Ana always concerned about my well being. I love this woman so much and for some reason I feel the need to show her how much I truly love her the only way I really know how. "I'm okay." I say as I roll over to face her. I grab her and shift so that she is on top of me and then crush my lips to hers. "Oh Christian" she moans. Sitting up I take her with me. Once she is straddling me I pull her gown over her head and worship her skin. "No underwear, Mrs. Grey. I approve." "We aim to please Mr. Grey." She says as she winks at me and then adds. "Looks like you copied me in that department, sir." "So I did, I guess we should make the most of this coincidence." I lift her up and guide her back down very slowly over and over. I hear her breath catch as she's filled completely. This is my favorite place in the world. The pleasure is building in her and I can tell she is close. Grabbing her hips I work her up and down as I lean back a little to make it deeper. We are both lost in one another and I only come back to reality when I hear her call out my name and then she bites my shoulder. This pain mixed with the pleasure turns me on and I find my own release very quickly. We both pass out after that and wake the next morning still cuddled together. Eventually we both get up and shower and dress for the day. Ana starts packing some more of the kitchen even though I told her we could hire someone to do it for us. She insists she can do it herself and actually looks like she's having fun with it. "Hey, I just talked with Mia, she wants to know if she can keep Teddy the whole weekend." She says as she finds my eyes on her. "As long as her security team and his stay with them." I say. "Of course, I'll text her and let her know big brother said it's a go." She grabs her cell out of her back pocket and quickly sends Mia a message. Within seconds her phone is chirping. "She said yay and duh." Of course she did. I go to the fridge and pull out some orange juice. Just as I'm about to fill my glass Taylor comes in. "Sir, you just received this in the mail. It's been checked out by the bomb squad just in case." "Thanks just put it on the table." He does and I watch as Ana goes over to look at it. "Were we expecting a package from…California?" "Yes Mrs. Grey we were indeed. Welch sent me some new information late last night and this is what was in Hyde's cell raid." "Oh" she breathes and grabs the box cutter out of her other pocket and hands it to me. Once the box is open we both notice a letter on top. Ana quickly grabs it and scans through it. "The warden apologizes for this happening and says that both culprits were moved to different prisons so that no further infractions happen on his end." Looking up at me she asks, "What is going on?" "Apparently the letters that Welch mentioned yesterday were sent to Hyde but were actually meant for Nathan. I'll have to show you exactly what I mean. There was a message in the message." She nods but I can tell she is slightly confused. Looking back to the box I start pulling out the contents. I am shocked by what I find. There are newspaper clippings of Ana and me along with other articles containing our names. Then I come across clippings of Gideon and Eva and other articles containing their names. Every picture I come across has a big target drawn around each of our faces. There is also a bundle of envelopes all addressed to Jack Hyde. They are all postmarked from New York but none from the same place. "This is scary." Ana says breaking the silence. "That is why I insist you have security at all times and don't be surprised if we have a lot more. I'm not taking any chances where my family is concerned." She agrees with me, "Okay, I can't look at this anymore. I'm going to start on Teddy's room then ours." With that she is gone from the room. I put all the contents back inside the box and go to my office. Once there I make copies of everything and send them to Gideon. I decide to call him and give him a head's up. "Cross" he says as he answers. "Gideon, it's Christian. I just received the box from the warden. I made copies of everything and I'm sending it to you now. Have you told Eva about the letter?" "Yeah first thing this morning, trust me when I say I learned my lesson on that one. She is completely overwhelmed though, by all of this, so I think I may wait and show her these later today. She does need time to process it all, you know?" "Of course, Ana was with me when I opened the box. Once she saw what was in it she basically just walked away. She's busy packing up around here for the big move at least she has that to distract herself with." "When are you moving?" "Depending on construction it should be a couple of weeks from now." "Wow, that's not too far away." "Yeah, we're all very excited though it will be weird not to live her at Escala anymore." I say as all the memories good and bad flood my thoughts. "Yeah, I can only imagine." He pauses. "I am over all this blackmail bullshit. I have big plans for Eva and I in the next week and I'll be damned if I let whoever is doing this fuck them all up. I called Stanton this morning and sent him the letters. His team is doing everything they can to figure this out. I'll send them the copies you're sending me now as well. Maybe between them and Welch someone will find a lead." "I'm sure they will, in the meantime up your security and be on guard. That's all we can do for now." "Yeah, Eva just woke up so I'm going to have to call you back. Let me know if anything new comes across your desk." "Will do and good luck with your plans next week." "Thanks, bye." We hang up and I go in search of Ana. Walking past my "playroom" I see her in there packing up what she missed before. "How are you?" I ask as I enter and make my way toward her. "I'm okay it's just a lot to take in. I'm glad I have something to do to distract me otherwise I may go crazy." "Oh?" I ask amused. "Mrs. Grey, look around. There are plenty of ways I can distract you in this room." "Christian" she pants. Then I launch myself at her and help with her distraction for the next hour. Turns out it was a great distraction for me as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 The light side of dark

EPOV

It's been two weeks since we got back from Seattle and Gideon has been acting strange ever since we touched down. Even when he's with me it's like he's not there. We still have lunch every day except for once when he said he had a meeting. Usually he invited me to keep him entertained, but when I asked if he wanted me to come with him, he just shook his head.  
What if he's getting bored with me? I mean he's Gideon Cross, he could literally have any woman in the world. One who's not so fucked up and brings stalkers upon his head.  
Shaking my head, I gently chuckle to myself. Lord he acts a little distracted after everything he's been through lately and I'm already going out of my mind. He's shown me time after time how much he loves me. Trying to dispel all the dark thoughts out of my head I go up to his office for lunch Friday afternoon.  
As I walk in the office Scott jumps up from his seat, "Hi, Ms. Trammell, I'll let him know you're here." But before he can go over to the phone Gideon comes out of his office and stops short.  
"Eva, what are you doing here?"  
I could practically feel the confusion on my face. "I'm here for lunch. Didn't we have plans?"  
Gideon's gorgeous eyes cut to left real quick before saying, "I guess you didn't check your e-mails before you came up. I have a business meeting and won't be able to eat lunch today. In fact I have to leave now or I'm going to be late."  
A quick glance at Scott shows his surprise that Gideon has a meeting, "I'm sorry Mr. Cross I didn't have anything in my book. I must have forgotten to write it down."  
Gideon looked at Scott, "No Scott its ok. It just came up. I'll see you at home later Eva." With a brief kiss on my cheek Gideon rushes to the elevator and leaves without even waiting for me to ride down with him.  
"Ms. Tramell, if you want I can have lunch brought up still."  
Trying to hide the pain and hurt from him lest he tell his boss how upset I was I politely decline his offer and leave.  
Not quite ready to go back to work and definitely not in the mood for any food I decide to run a couple of errands. I needed to pick up my birth control anyway. I head to the local Rite Aid and wait as the pretty technician named Ashley fills my pills. As she rings me up I let her friendly chatter wash over me and calm me down.  
As I go back to the office I once again calm myself down. Gideon's a busy man and I can't expect him to just drop everything because his girlfriend's hungry. Resolved not to stress about it anymore I immerse myself in work.  
The ride home is a quiet one. Gideon seems distracted and I decide not to ask him about it. I give him a gentle kiss on the cheek and it warms my heart to see him smile at me. Friday night passes pleasantly with us just laughing at some stupid comedy on the television before landing in bed starving for each other.  
The next morning I'm woken up by a strange noise. I try to cuddle up with Gideon but he's gone and his side of the bed is cold. Looking at the clock I see it's after 10, somehow I managed to sleep away the morning. I get up out of bed and go on a search for him.  
I make it to the living room right as he's starting to open the front door. "Hey, where you going?"  
Looking slightly guilty Gideon answers, "Hi Angel, I have some errands to run and you looked so peaceful sleeping there I didn't want to disturb you."  
Crossing over to him I wrap my arms around his neck, "but I like when you wake me up. But thank you for letting me sleep. Give me ten minutes and I can go with you."  
A look of panic crossed his features so quickly I think I may have imagined it. "No, Angel that's ok. You stay here and get your rest. I've been wearing you out too much. I'll see you tonight."  
With a last kiss good-bye he practically runs out the door. I just sit there for a minute shell-shocked. He's never left me at the house by myself before. He's never declined an offer to run errands. I don't know what to think.  
I'm so upset I burst into tears. What the fuck is going on with him? Doesn't he love me anymore? Not wanting to think anymore I turn the television on to some Lifetime movies. Nothing like watching women kick loser men's ass to put my shit into perspective. Halfway through the movie my phone starts ringing. Hope fills my chest as I rush to check the caller ID and quickly deflates when I see my mother's number on the screen. With a heavy sigh I turn off my phone.  
I'll be damned if I'm going to be one of those women sitting around waiting for her man to call her. Nope, I'm just going to sit and veg out and hope that my misery doesn't swallow me whole.  
It's after four when Gideon finally gets back from all of his "errands". As soon as he walks in he hands me a dress bag with a designer logo scrawled across it.  
"What's this?"  
Gideon looked more nervous than I had ever seen him before. He couldn't even meet my eyes. Is this a guilt present? "It's a dress; I'd like you to wear it to dinner tonight. Please?"  
"Is that where you were all day? Shopping for a dress for me, because let me tell you, if I could've gone with you, that would have probably gone easier and taken less time too."  
"No, that was just one thing I did today. I'd just like you to wear it tonight. I have something to talk to you about after dinner tonight. Will you wear it?"  
I open the bag and see a gorgeous wrap around dress in the exact shade of blue as his eyes. Fear makes my heart pound as I look at it. What if he wants to give me something nice right before he breaks up with me? What else could he have to talk to me about that he couldn't say now?  
"Eva?"  
With my heart-breaking I answer simply, "yes."  
Getting dressed is a somber affair. Usually, I enjoy getting ready to go out for an evening, watching myself transform from an ordinary girl to a woman full of glitz and glamour. I can't get the depressing thoughts out of my head. I keep telling myself I will survive, that I have been broken before and put myself back together.  
As I walk out of the bathroom fully clothed (I couldn't stand the thought of seeing him undressed and knowing it may be my last time) I see that he was also ready to go. His head raises and his eyes seem to cut right into my soul as they bore into mine.  
"Angel, you are so beautiful, I'm so lucky to have found you."  
"Thanks, you're not so bad looking yourself," I say with a hint of a smile. I reached for my bag and grab my phone off the table and turn it on. I was hoping that maybe he had missed me while he was out and messaged me, but after it finishes booting up I see that there are no messages or missed calls from him. My mother had called five times and texted about ten. All of them with the same message "CALL ME NOW!"  
I looked at Gideon, "I need to call my mom before we leave, she's frantic about something. I hope everything is ok and it's just her overreacting again."  
Before I can find her name in my contacts Gideon had reaches over and takes the phone out of my hand. "Please just hold off a couple of hours. I'm pretty sure I know what it's about. Please? For me?"  
I nod my head, completely swamped in confusion and I hear him mutter under his breath, "You'll probably want to call her after dinner anyway. Damn Stanton! I told him to keep his mouth shut and let me handle it my own way."  
With all this new information swimming in my brain we go downstairs and get into the limo. The entire ride Gideon is withdrawn and will barely say two words to me. He doesn't even try to seduce me, when every other time we've been in the limo he couldn't keep his hands off of me.  
My mind automatically thinks the worst. What if he doesn't find me attractive anymore? Why would he go to all this effort to break up with me?  
My musings were interrupted by the abrupt stop of the car. I look around but all I can see is the Empire State Building with a closed sign in front. The guard greets us by name as we walk into the building and into the elevator.  
"Gideon what's going on?"  
Gideon just gives me an enigmatic little smile as he leads me out onto the observation deck where a single candle-lit table sits. My head whips around to look at Gideon with a big question mark on my face.  
"I just wanted you all to myself and it's really helpful to know the mayor."  
"You know the mayor?"  
"Of course."  
Dinner is just as confusing as my dinner companion. It is a lovely meal with fettuccine alfredo and a delicious wine I can't pronounce followed by a tiramisu. Gideon is still quiet, and even when he does speak it's like his mind is somewhere else. Every time he gets that far away look in his eyes my heart breaks more and more. By the end of dessert my eyes are getting misty because I know it's almost over.  
Gideon stands up and holds out his hand for me. Trembling I take his hand as he leads me over to the railing to stare at the lights of the city. He turns slightly and pulls a little remote out and hits a button. The haunting melody of Kelly Clarkson's newest song starts surrounding us. He turns back to me and hands me a glass of champagne, to give myself something to do with my hands I take a sip as I turn to look at the beautiful view. Before I can stop myself I murmur, "Oh god, it's beautiful."

There's a place that I know  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
if I show it to you now  
will it make you run away

I can feel Gideon's eyes on me as he whispers, "Do you see Eva? You literally have the world at your feet. Look at it Eva! You could have anything. You're so smart, beautiful, and strong. Stronger than you realize and definitely stronger than me. Sometimes your strength intimidates me. No matter what you say or think, you don't need me. You don't really need anybody."  
I go to interrupt to tell him that I need him, but he stops me.

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?

I turn back to the lights of the city thinking to myself, "This is it. You knew it couldn't last, you're too damaged. Don't cry, God, don't cry. Not until you're alone...then you can shatter."  
In my pain filled haze I hear his voice. It's as if no matter if he's the one hurting me my body and soul are so in tune to him that I can't possibly ignore him. I brace myself as I wait for the words that will destroy me to come.

Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

"You don't need me, but by all that's holy I need you like a dying man in the dessert needs water. Eva, angel, look at me. Please..."  
I turn around slowly while taking a sip of champagne to soothe my nerves. He's on one knee in front of me holding a jewelry box. I choke on the sip of champagne still in my mouth and before I can stop it I spit it all over Gideon's gorgeous face.  
Laughing to himself as he reaches for a handkerchief to wipe his face he says, "Not quite the reaction I was hoping for, but it will be something to tell our children one day. I hope...  
"Eva, you don't need me, but I can't breathe without you. You're my solace from the storm and my light in the dark. You're an angel. MY angel. You've saved me, please put me out of my misery and say yes. Please say you'll marry me."  
Relief floods through me, he's not leaving me. He wants to keep me forever. The panic follows closely after. Marriage? Did I really want to get married? I knew I loved Gideon more than anything in the world, and lord knows he had done more for me than anybody else in the world would. His love for me was so deep he was willing to ruin his life to keep me safe. No cost was too great for him to protect me. But was I ready? I looked into his eyes and saw the insecurity swimming there. I remembered how shattered I felt when I thought he was leaving me. Suddenly, there were no questions in my head. There was only one word, which I screamed as I threw myself into his arms, "YES!"

The tears that had been threatening most of the evening finally slip down my cheeks as he spins me again and again. I bury my face in his neck breathing in the fresh clean scent of his skin. I can feel his breath warm on my hair as he whispers, "thank god. Thank god!"  
I lean away from him as he slowly slides my body down his. His eyes hold a glimmer of tears and I realize how very nervous he had been. Suddenly, all the weird things he had been doing make sense.  
"This is why you've been acting so weird! You were nervous! You had to know I would say yes. I thought you were breaking up with me."  
"You should know better than that. Of course I was nervous. Angel, I can't breathe without you. You're my entire reason for being, if you had said no...I don't know what I would have done. And you're like no one I've ever met, so I had no idea how you would act."  
"I've never been able to say no to you yet. I don't ever want to."  
"Angel," he breathes as he kisses me again over and over. His lips worshiping mine. I've never felt as loved as I did in this moment. Eventually, he moves his lips back from mine and rests his forehead against mine. "You can call your mom now. I just didn't want her to ruin the surprise."  
"How did my mom know," confused I shook my head in bewilderment and a flash from my hand caught my eye. The ring! I hadn't even looked at it. All I had cared about before was what it meant, not what it looked like. I study it and realize he couldn't have picked a more perfect ring for me if he had tried. Slightly old fashioned and elegant with a princess cut diamond in the center in a platinum setting with more diamonds surrounding it and yet more diamonds along the band. I was scared to ask how many carats it had. It was gorgeous.  
Of course he caught me staring at it. With a worried look on his face he asked, "Do you like it?"  
I kiss him and whisper, "It's perfect. Just like you" against his lips.  
With a wry look he says, "I'm anything but perfect, Angel. I'm just the lucky bastard you fell in love with."  
I shake my head at how he can't see how wonderful he is. I decide to leave that discussion for another day. "You never answered me. How does my mom know that you were proposing?"  
"I asked your father and Stanton for your hand. And before you say it, it's the only way I could do it. I had to have their blessing before I could ask you."  
"That is amazingly sweet and I'm very glad you got their blessing."  
"Yeah well your dad wasn't an easy sell, but he could tell how much I love you."  
I smiled at him and reached for my phone to call my mom. Before I dialed her number though I decided to text Ana to let her know.  
*Guess what! You're getting a new sister-in-law!*  
before I can call my mother I get a response from Ana. That girl must have her phone glued to her.  
*Hell YEAH! I KNEW he was going to pop the question soon! I'm soooo excited SIS!*  
I was laughing as I called my mom. My mom's response was typical telling me that I wouldn't have to have been shocked if I had just answered my phone. Followed closely by telling me how ecstatic she is to have Gideon as a son-in-law and that as long as I'm happy she's happy.  
When I called my Dad he tells me that Gideon better take care of me and my eyes got misty again.  
I finally call Cary, whose reaction is a mixture of Ana's and my dad's "I knew it! I fucking knew it wouldn't be long! Tell Mr. Moneybags he better take damn good care of you or he'll be answering to me."  
"I'll tell him, Cary."  
"I'm really happy for you baby girl. I love you and only want you to be happy, you know that right?"  
"Yeah I do. I want the same for you."  
"I will be and since I just got added to the Grey Isles runway for fashion week I'm a hell of a lot closer."  
I tell Cary congratulations and tell him we'll have to get together soon, before I hang up and look at my fiancé. I still can't believe that I'm engaged. I looked at Gideon who had been sitting there so patiently while I deal with my family. "Ok, Ace. Let's get out of here so we can really celebrate."  
As we leave the building I cuddle close to him and admire my ring again. I step up to the open door of the limo and stop to look him in the eyes. "One thing. You said that I don't need anyone, but I need you. More than you'll ever realize. There's nothing in the world I need or want than to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me."  
With that I give him a gentle kiss and slip into the car while he stands there dumbfounded. I lean out grabbing his tie, dragging him into the limo with me. There's no reason not to start the celebrating before we get home.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 Old and the new

APOV

Grinning I read the text again and shoot off a quick reply. I stand up and cheer as loudly as I can. I probably shouldn't have done that since it caused Christian to completely freak out and run in to check on me.  
"Ana, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"  
"Everything is perfect! That was a happy sound, Christian."  
His lips quirk into a familiar smirk as he leans against the door frame, "Oh really Mrs. Grey, and what are you so happy about? It better have something to do with me! I want to be the only one to put a smile like that on your lips."  
I laugh at him and decide to mess with his head a little bit. Assuming an innocent expression on my face I answer, "Actually, it's another man that made me smile so wide."  
"There damn well better not be another man making you smile, Mrs. Grey. You wouldn't like the consequences."  
"What consequences would those be Mr. Grey?"  
"Oh I'm sure I could think of something that would remind you of what you are."  
Curious at the way he phrased that I asked, "And what exactly am I, pray tell?"  
"Mine!"  
That simple declaration with all the passion and love that my fifty possessed ended the game. "Yes, I am yours. For better or worse until death do us part."  
His smile changed his entire face from the intimidating Dom to my Christian. I love how I'm one of the few people to ever see this side of him. My sweet fifty. "Then I ask again what was the cheering about?"  
"Gideon proposed to Eva! You're going to have another sister!"  
"Well it's about damn time. I was wondering how long it was going to take him. It was obvious to everybody that they're head-over-heels for each other."  
"I hope they're as happy as we are."  
"I don't think that's possible. I know it's not possible for them to love each other as much as I love you, baby. But I hope they come as close as possible."  
I smile at my husband. He says some of the most romantic things in the world and I'm still dumbstruck when he does. You'd think I would have gotten used to it by now, but I haven't. I hope I never do.  
I stand and walk to where he is leaning and give him a kiss. "I love you. More and more every day, Mr. Grey."  
"Same to you, baby. Although, mine is more like more and more every minute."  
I just gently shake my head at him warmed by the knowledge of his love. "So I think we should go see Eva and Gideon and celebrate. What do you think?"  
Christian pulls out his phone and quickly sends a text; I'm close enough to read that he sent his own congratulations to his brother and future sister-in-law. Putting his phone back in his pocket he pulls me close to him. "Sure, if you want. Besides I liked showing you New York. Is there any weekend in particular you want to go?"  
"Well I know fashion week is coming up and since you get tickets every year because of Grey Isles, we could always check that out while we're there."  
"Baby, that is definitely not my idea of fun. Why don't you take our newest sister? Have a girl's day or something? You're always telling me you never have any time with your friends."  
"You really don't want to go do you?"  
"Not at all. But if you want to go I want you to go and have a good time. There will be extra security though. After that e-mail and we still don't know for sure who's behind everything. Actually the more I think about it; maybe I should go with you..."  
"Christian! No! We'll be fine, I promise you! I'm so excited. Maybe we could have a girl's spa day or something... Oh, Eva said Gideon had a little sister we could take her and I know Mia would love to go! And maybe Kate too. Oh, Christian thank you so much!"  
"Anastasia, when are you going to understand I would do anything to make you happy, even if that means taking you to New York and letting you abandon me while you go have fun with your friends?"  
"Well Mr. Grey, how about I figure out an appropriate way to thank you properly?"  
"Sounds good to me," Christian murmurs before sweeping me off to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had immediately sent out my invites to a girl's day and everybody but Kate had said they would come, and Eva said that she would make sure to bring Ireland. She actually thanked me for even thinking of it, but every teenage girl needs some older girls to spend time with. Kate unfortunately couldn't make it, she'd been acting weird and I made a mental note to sit her down and figure out was wrong as soon as I got back.  
Gail agreed to keep Teddy for Christian and I while we were in New York again. I didn't really like the idea of flying across country and being separated from my little treasure but Christian managed to talk me into it.  
Fashion week finally came around and we flew out Friday morning. Mia had decided to take an extended vacation and spent the entire week going to parties and shows in New York and would meet us on Saturday at the spa.  
Christian managed to keep me distracted from missing Teddy too much on the flight over and I called Gail as soon as we landed to check on him. Christian just rolled his eyes at me making her put Teddy on so I could make goo goo noises at him, "Ana, it's not like he can actually understand you or even knows what a phone is." I just sat and laughed at him especially when he told me to tell Teddy that daddy loved him.  
I called Eva when we got to the apartment to let her know that we had made it into town and to verify plans. "Hey sister-to-be, we're here! Everything arranged for tomorrow?"  
"Hey Ana, yep everything's all set! Angus is going to pick Ireland up and swing by to grab me before heading over to get you. Thanks again for inviting me! I'm really excited to be able to see Cary walk in his first fashion show! I can't believe he's in the Grey Isles runway show! Did you have anything to do with that?"  
"No, although I wish I had thought of it! I can't wait to get all pampered up." I could hear her muffled voice talking to Gideon. When she came back to the phone her voice seemed strained, like she was holding in tears.  
"Hey Ana, could you put Christian on the phone please? Gideon needs to talk to him."  
"Eva, what's wrong? You sound upset. What's going on?"  
"Apparently the stalker sent another e-mail. I haven't seen it yet. Gideon wants to tell Christian about it."  
Filled with concern for Eva I hand the phone over to Christian and listen to his half of the conversation. "Cross? What's going on? Another one? What was in it? Still no demands? Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too; otherwise they'd have put some orders or something in it. Yeah, forward it to me and I'll send it on to Welch. Sorry man. Yeah I know it sucks. Yeah I agree. I'll take care of it."  
As he talked to Gideon, Christian's face got paler and paler. My stomach was doing flips wondering what could make him react like that. I could tell it had something to do with the blackmailer, but I know Christian has never cared about money. The only thing that's ever made him so worried is losing me. Oh shit what if they had threatened me or Teddy? No, they would have sent that message to Christian not Gideon. Oh no! Eva! The longer Christian is on the phone the more concerned I get. I can't lose one of my best-friends.  
Christian looks over and must have seen the worry plastered all over my face. He pulls me to him and places a kiss on my forehead like I was a child. His warm frame strengthens me like nothing else ever could. I comfort myself by listening to his heart beating as he ends the conversation with Gideon.  
As soon as he hung up I barrage him with questions. "What's going on? Did they threaten Eva? Does he have protection on her?"  
Christian's face is set in a grim line as he answers, "No they didn't threaten Eva. Of course he has protection on her; he's just like me in that respect. Apparently, the stalker has sent another email, this one containing pictures."  
Confusion swamps me, "what kind of pictures could have the two of you so upset? I mean if everybody's ok...?"  
Christian briefly closes his eyes before answering me. "They were pictures of Gideon and Eva. One was from outside the store where Gideon got her ring as he was picking it up. A couple was from the night they got engaged. Apparently, little brother went for the wow factor and took her to the top of the Empire State Building, closed the damn thing down so it was just the two of them. There were no pictures of the actual proposal, but there was one as they came out of the building while Eva was looking at the ring. And another of Eva pulling him into the limo. All of them from very private moments for them. The original e-mail said that he was watching us and it's apparent the asshole is keeping his word. He has to be following them because I don't think there's any other way he could know that Gideon was going to propose. The only good side to them being followed means that the bastard can't be watching us."  
My heart feels for Eva, such a gross invasion of privacy. To know that somebody is watching your every move. "Is there anything we can do?"  
"No, Gideon's got it under control. It's weird that we didn't grow up together or even know about each other, but we think alike when it comes to protecting our women."  
"Our women? What are you cavemen now?"  
"Nope, just stating fact. You belong to me Ana. You always have, it just took a long time for me to find you and have you beside me where you belong."  
"You belong to me just as much, Mr. Grey."  
"Yes, I do! Forever."  
With that thought warming me I decide to stake my claim on him starting with his body. I had just gotten his shirt unbuttoned when a thought occurred to me. "Christian? I know how you are when it comes to my safety and being super protective..."  
"Of course I'm protective, now what's swimming around in that head of yours. Tell me so I can take care of it before taking you to the bedroom and fucking you until you can't stand."  
"Did you want me to cancel tomorrow? Especially, if Eva is being followed. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
"Baby, do you still want to go?"  
"Yes, but I know how you-"  
"Then you're going. I'll be fine and you'll have Taylor with you. Now where were we?"  
Before I could even thank him for being ok with me going, he has swept me off my feet and carried me to the bedroom.

Plans changed because of the email so I text Eva to tell her we'll meet at her place. The next day Christian and I drive over to Gideon's. Eva and Ireland get in while Christian gets out. He and Gideon were going to spend the day together trying to figure out who could be behind these e-mails. I wanted to discuss it with Eva and make sure she was ok, but I couldn't with Ireland in the car. I didn't want to worry her.  
Mia met us at this great spa Eva told us about and the four of us had a great time giggling and talking about boys. It was nice to just have some girl time, but the idea of being watched was still in the back of my mind the whole time.  
While we were all getting our manicures and pedicures Eva sprung a surprise. "Hey guys? I wanted to ask all of you a question."  
All three heads turned to Eva who looked unsure and nervous. I watched her struggling to find the words before I finally asked her "what is it?"  
"Ok, I don't have any sisters really. I don't have any siblings so not just sisters, but sisters is the big key here. Sorry I'm rambling. Um, I don't have any sisters but I feel like the three of you ARE my sisters and soon you're going to be. I was wondering if you wanted to be my bridesmaids. Well actually Ana, I want you to be the matron of honor."  
Tears fill my eyes. I am so overwhelmed and honored my voice cracks as I tell her, "Yes! Of course Eva. Thank you so much for asking."  
Mia seconds my answer already asking what kind of dress Eva was going to make her wear. The only person who wasn't saying anything was Ireland who sat quietly looking quite forlorn.  
Eva noticed and leaned over to her, "Ireland? If you don't want to you don't have to I would understand."  
Amazement lit up Ireland's face, "You were including me too? You want me to be a bridesmaid? Really?"  
I felt my heart break for this poor girl who grew up with two older brothers who just didn't know how to connect to a young girl.  
Eva smiles softly, "Of course I want you! You're going to be my little sister. I've always wanted one; someone who would come to me when she had boy problems and would go shopping with me. And I want your help planning the wedding I don't have the first clue how to go about it. I need all of your help. What do you say?"  
A single tear ran down Ireland's cheek as she jumped up and ran over to hug Eva. "Yes! Thank you so much!"  
Eva's voice was thick when she quietly answered, "No, thank YOU! Go back and get your nails fixed, I'm sure they're messed up and we can start planning this wedding!"  
The rest of the afternoon was spent planning the wedding. By the time we got to the Grey Isles runway show we had a color scheme and a couple of ideas to work with. We also had a tentative date for a bridal shower that the three of us were going to host.  
As we sat down to wait for the show to start Ireland looked at us, "I just want to thank all of you for a great day. I've never had sisters before either but now I have three. Especially when Eva and Gideon get married. And I can't believe you asked me to be a bridesmaid. It's more than I ever hoped for. So, thanks."  
Before we could reply we hear a strangled gasp behind us, turning I see there is an elegant brunette sitting behind us. I could instantly feel the tension radiating from Ireland and Eva.  
Eva was the first to speak, "Corinne, how are you?"  
A bitter look twists the brunette's face as she answers, "Not as well as you are apparently. Gideon popped the question did he? Can I see the ring?"  
Eva reluctantly holds the ring up for inspection. "Exquisite. Then man always did have excellent taste in rings."  
With that last reminder of her past relationship with Gideon, Corinne sweeps off to find another seat. Ireland looks like she had swallowed something vile. "I'm SO sorry Eva; I didn't realize she was behind us. I would never have said anything if I had kno-"  
"Calm down Ireland, it's no big deal she was going to find out anyway. It doesn't matter that she had him a long time ago. He's mine now and that's all that matters."  
"I've never liked her. The few times that I was around her she'd be polite when he was around and then ignored me when he wasn't. Either that or treat me like I was a servant 'Ireland dear, please bring me another drink'. He never loved her you know. I was just a kid, but even I could tell he was just doing what was expected. I've never seen him look at anybody the way he looks at you."  
"Thanks, Ireland. I'm sorry she treated you like that, but I won't. You're an amazing person and I'm lucky to count you as a friend."  
Ireland's face glowed as she settled back into her seat. The Grey Isles runway is amazing! I'm so proud of Christian for having such a great fashion line. Cary did an amazing job and I had a feeling a lot of the women in the audience would be buying everything he wore hoping to turn their significant others to look like him.  
We decided to wait for Cary to change into his street clothes so we could celebrate with him. As we waited we discussed the clothes we had seen. "I still like that green dress; with a pair of boots I think it would be gorgeous."  
Mia shook her head at me, "Ana, no! With your coloring that dress would make you look so sallow that Christian would shoot me for allowing you to buy it."  
I pouted prettily, "but I want it!"  
The rest of the girls just laughed and shook their heads. "Fine! I guess if I can't trust my sister's opinions who's can I trust."  
Suddenly I recognized a face in the crowd. "Jose! What are you doing here?"  
Jose swept me into a hug while spinning me "Dios mio! Ana! I didn't know you were going to be here. My girlfriend was in this show. I take it this is one of Christian's businesses?"  
I sheepishly grin, "Yeah maybe a little. Which one was your girlfriend? And when do I get to meet her?  
"She was in the green dress. Here she comes now. Gabriella, meet an old friend of mine, Ana Grey. Ana this is my gorgeous Gabriella."  
Gabriella was beautiful and it was obvious she cared for Jose deeply. We invited them to go out with us to celebrate, but Jose wanted her to himself.  
Cary came up as Gabriella and Jose walked off. The five of us went out for champagne/ginger ale for Ireland- and told him how awesome he was. He had gotten several other offers for jobs while he was changing. We finally decided to call it a night. Eva and I dropped everybody else off before heading back to her apartment.  
As soon as we walk in Christian gathers me into his arms. Gideon does the same thing with Eva. She and I look at each other around the brothers with identical expressions of confusion. Finally Eva breaks the silence, "Gideon, is everything ok?"  
Gideon sighed, "Not really no. We got ANOTHER e-mail with pictures. It was sent to both me and Christian."  
Pulling out his tablet he showed us the pictures. The first was all of us girls leaving the spa laughing as we planned the wedding. The second is one of us waiting for Cary to come out when we were talking about the green dress. The e-mail says "Mrs. Grey, I quite agree with Miss Tramell about the green dress. It definitely isn't your color. Maybe you should buy it anyway."  
Fear fills me as I turn to Christian, "He was there? He was listening to us? Oh God"  
Christian crushes me to his chest. "We sent it to Welch immediately. He's traced the message as coming from Chicago. There's nothing we can do for now. There's no way of knowing who sent it, but I promise you nothing is going to hurt you."  
I looked at his face and see he isn't looking at me. Instead he's looking at Gideon who has the same look of determination on his face as he stares at his brother. I could almost see the same vow crossing their mind. Nothing is going to stand in the way of us protecting our women!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 It's a small world Lady Grey

EPOV

It was almost morning before I could calm down and stop freaking out. Gideon held me the whole time, promising me it would be all right. Ana and Christian had left shortly after the boys had broken the news of the newest e-mail.  
When Gideon and I finally went to bed we made love like we hadn't touched each other in weeks rather than hours. I think both of us were swamped by the fear of someone watching us. I found out that the only reason the boys didn't come after us was because they had set up an extreme security team that followed us everywhere. They even had a woman in the spa with us the entire time.  
I'd hoped that I would fall asleep instantly given how exhausted I was from the drama, but to no avail. I tossed and turned for hours after Gideon drifted off while wrapped around me. Any time I tried to get off the bed to go to a different room his arms would tighten and anchor me to him.  
It was after four when I finally opened my eyes. I could hear Gideon's voice coming from the next room.  
"No, she's still asleep. I'm amazed she could get any sleep at all. I don't know what to do. How can I keep her safe when I don't even know where the threat is coming from?"  
You're right. We just have to keep living our lives until this asshole fucks up. Dinner sounds great. Ana has some good ideas. We do need to celebrate. Ok, I'll wake her up and we'll meet you there at seven. And Christian? Thanks man. I'm glad that the girls forced us to meet. See you then."  
By the time he came into the room I had pulled myself up to sit with my back against the headboard. He missed a step at seeing me already awake. "Morning Angel, how are you feeling?"  
"It's not morning anymore, Ace. In fact it's almost evening and I still feel exhausted."  
"Christian just called. He and Ana want to take us out to dinner to celebrate the engagement. I told them yes, but if you'd rather just sleep some more I can call him back and cancel..."  
"That sounds nice. I heard a little of your conversation. Living our life seems like the best thing to do. I refuse to let this fuckwad ruin our happiness. What are you doing? We have to start getting ready soon."  
Gideon slid onto the bed beside me. Pulling me against his chest his hands skimmed my sides as he gripped my hips and drug me on top of him so I straddled him. "I figured I'd help you relax a bit before we left. Don't worry Angel, I'll make sure to keep an eye on the clock."  
"You do that, I'll keep an eye on your cock, and a mouth and fingers and-"The rest of my sentence was lost as he crushed his mouth to mine and kept his promise to help me relax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was quiet, relaxed affair. Christian had found this romantic restaurant; a perfect place for a quiet celebration. The brothers talk freely and as if they had known each other for years. It seems the only thing they had needed to bond was a common enemy. Someone threatened the people they care about and that was something they could both understand.  
There was none of the old tension. The only time they disagreed was when they were talking about who was going to pay. Christian insisted on it as part of his engagement present to us.  
After dessert we all had coffee, except for Ana who got a cup of hot water to go with the bag of tea she had brought with her. I caught Christian looking at Ana like the cat who ate the canary when she brought it out. Ana just shook her head at him. Curious, I tried to see what was so special about the tea. "Hey Ana can I see that package." "Yeah sure" she says as she hands it to me. "Huh, it really is a small world. I did the design scheme for this." "Seriously?" she asks sounding surprised. "Yep, it's almost like it was made especially for you "Lady Grey" I say using air quotes at the end. Ana turns crimson as she mumbles, "It was." Christian grins from ear to ear. It's the first time I had ever seen him not look domineering. I finally understood what Ana sees in him.  
"What do you mean it was made for you?"  
"Christian knows I like weak tea so he had the company make a special tea just for me. They named it after me. It'll be on store shelves soon."  
"That's really sweet, Christian."  
"Christian likes giving gifts; speaking of which." Ana looked at Christian expectantly. Christian seemed slightly embarrassed as he pulled out two envelopes and gave one to Gideon and one to me.  
Gideon looked up in suspicion, "What is this?"  
Christian seemed self-conscious as he replied, "engagement presents. Open them."  
Gideon opened his first and looked at Christian in shock. Peering over his shoulder I saw that it was a certificate for flying lessons. "Flying lessons?"  
"We were talking about it before and I thought you should know how to fly in case something ever happened. And maybe you can take Eva soaring. Ana and I really enjoy it."  
Curious now I opened my envelope. Inside there was a letter authorizing me to buy whatever I wanted from Grey Isles for free and an appointment with a consultant. Confused I looked at Christian.  
"If you want Grey Isles will design your wedding dress and your entire trousseau for free. If you'd rather a different designer I'll pay for your dress and trousseau for that too."  
"Oh Christian, thank you so much!"  
Gideon scowls, "I have more than enough money to pay for anything Eva wants or needs. I appreciate the thought, but I can't have you spend all this money when I'm perfectly capable."  
"Dammit Gideon, just take my damn gifts. It's my right as the big brother!" Christian's mask was back on. I realized he only wore it around us now when he was uncomfortable.  
Gideon looked completely flabbergasted but thanked his brother with a smile. Ana leaned over to whisper in my ear, "That's how you know he cares about you and considers you part of his family...extravagant gifts."  
I was very touched and thanked him again as I hugged him goodbye. He looked at and me and said sardonically, "What are big brothers for than to spoil little sisters?"  
I look at Ana and see the same tears that I had reflected in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

APOV

Christian and I flew back to Seattle and resumed life. A week later we received our invitation to the Snowflake Ball in New York. When I told Christian he just smirked and said "well it looks like we'll be seeing Gideon and Eva sooner than expected."  
I immediately text Eva to let her know. The four of us had become a lot closer. Eva and I text each other every day. Even Gideon and Christian touched base regularly.  
Eva and Gideon had also gotten an invitation. We instantly decide that the four of us should go together. I immediately start trying to find something to wear.  
"Christian? Will you go shopping with me? I need a new dress for the ball."  
"Why don't I just have your personal shopper pick one out for you?"  
"Because my body is different since I had Teddy. I thought it would go back to normal, but I've finally realized things are never going to fit the same. I'm ginormous. I don't want to her to know how fat and ugly I am," I burst out in tears. "I just want to look beautiful for you."  
"Baby, you always look beautiful. How could you not be? Your body carried the greatest treasure in the world."  
"I know but I just don't feel as pretty as I used to."  
"Ok grab Teddy! Let's go!"  
"Where are we going?"  
"My gorgeous wife is feeling unattractive. So we're going shopping for the most beautiful ball gown the world has ever seen. It's the only one that could come close to holding a candle to your beauty."  
Hours later I find the perfect dress, but I refuse to come out of the fitting room. Christian begs me to come out but I refuse, saying "I want you to be surprised."  
I make Christian wait at the front of the store as I pay for the dress and make an appointment to get it tailored to my frame. We leave the store together with Christian telling Teddy how silly women are. As we step out onto the sidewalk I look at the two loves of my life. Christian is holding Teddy and singing him a silly song about women he had just made up. Grinning at them I pull Christian to the car so I can get him home and alone to show him how much I love him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 Picture is worth a thousand words

APOV

Christian and Taylor drop me off for work bright and early Monday morning. "Ana are you sure? You don't have to go back to work right now."

"Yes, Mr. Bossy boots! I am sure and I'll see you later." I say giving him a quick kiss and hopping out of the SUV.

Hannah has already prepared my tea and has it waiting for me on my desk. Picking up the phone I page her to my office so we can discuss our agenda for the day. After an hour of assigning assistants and pouring through prospective authors we finally finish. We're sitting there chatting when I notice I have five new emails. Deciding to multitask I keep going with our conversation while scanning through the emails. The first three are basic memos allowing me to add a "uh-huh" or a "wow" in response to Hannah's babbling. I swear she and Mia could be sisters. The fourth is from UNICEF giving me more details about the Snowflake ball coming up soon. I quickly defer that one and move on to the fifth and final. I don't recognize the senders name and when I open it I instantly feel terrified.

"What the fuck?!" I yell out startling Hannah.

"Ana? What's going on?" She asks panicked. "I…how…why?" I can't even finish my sentence. Suddenly, I can't breathe.

"Oh my God! Ana I think you're having a panic attack. Hold on I'll be right back." She flies out of my office and returns in seconds only to hand me a paper bag.

"Breathe in and out with this." Placing it over my mouth I follow her instructions. As soon as my breathing returns to normal the tears start.

"Do you want me to call Mr. Grey?" she asks and I can only nod in agreement. She picks up the phone and punches the numbers in.

"Hello Andrea, this is Mrs. Grey's assistant Hannah. I need to speak with Mr. Grey now! Yes! Pull him from the meeting! Mrs. Grey is having trouble breathing and now she won't stop crying and…and I don't know …what to do." At this point Hannah is crying herself. I am feeling extremely nauseous. Closing my laptop I put my head down on my desk.

"Mr. Grey…you need to come get Ana, like now…she won't stop crying and she couldn't breathe right and I don't know what happened. She was just looking at her computer then all hell broke loose. Ana, can you talk?" I lift my head up and instantly lose my breakfast in the nearby trash can. I decide it's best to keep my head down.

"Mr. Grey, I have to go, Ana just threw up…Okay, and I will let her know."

She hangs up and hands me a tissue. "He said to tell you he's on his way."

"Thanks" I mutter and all I can keep thinking is my poor fifty, what are we going to do? I'm still laying there with my head down when I hear noise coming from the hall.

"Ana" Christian whispers as he makes his way to my side. "Baby, what's wrong? You were fine when I dropped you off. What brought all this on?" he questions me while rubbing my back.

Hannah has apparently left my office because when I lift my head all I can see is Christian staring at me.

"I was just…it was my…my email." I say as tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"What do you mean by your email? Here let me see." He says as he flips open my laptop and waits for the screen to come back to life. I never shut the email down just closed my computer so it will be the first thing he sees and I know the instant he reads it. His face pales as he stares at the screen.

"Oh God." Pulling out his phone he punches a few numbers and holds it up to his ear. "Welch! We have a situation. I just sent you an email Ana received at work. I need it traced ASAP! Let me know when you figure it out!" He hangs up and puts his phone away. Then he shuts down my computer and turns to me. "Look, I know you want to work but until I can keep you safe, you're going to have to work from home."

"Okay." I say surprising him with this compromise. Once inside the SUV I feel exhausted.

"Ana, are you okay?" I look up at him and raise my eyebrows at the absurdity of his question.

"No" I say quickly. He pulls me to him, "we'll figure this out, I promise." Closing my eyes all I can see are images from the email. There were pictures of us. All of us, including Teddy. The caption at the bottom was the most startling. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings, wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Teddy." I wake with a start to find Christian nudging me.

"We're home, come on babe. Let's get you inside."

"Okay." I say as I stumble out of the SUV. Once inside I go straight to Teddy and grab him into a hug.

"Mrs. Ana, are you okay?"

"No, Gail we got another email. This time they had pictures of Teddy."

"Oh no!"

"Yes, Ana will be working from home from now on. Plus, I've upped security even more. I'm not taking any chances."

"Yes sir, Mr. Grey that is very understandable."

Staring at Teddy I'm reminded of the photos all over again. "Don't you worry little man, Mommy and Daddy will keep you safe." Teddy studies my face then starts giggling. Instantly my mood lifts.

"Ana, our moving day is set for this Wednesday. I'm having our security team help with everything. I can't trust anyone on the outside right now."

"Wow, this Wednesday? That's so soon. I'm going to miss this place so much."

"I'm not listing it so we can come back and visit any time."

"That will be fun." I whisper as I hand Teddy to Gail. "Have a good nap little man." Gail heads toward the nursery while I walk over to Christian. He's sitting on the couch, one of few pieces of furniture still left in place from packing. He grabs my hand and pulls me into his lap. "I promise you, we will get through all this."

"I believe you. I just don't want Teddy to be a target. That scares me so much." I say starting to cry.

"Oh Ana, trust me I know exactly how you feel. I will protect you both at any cost!"

"Oh fifty, this is all my fault. If I hadn't of went behind your back and met with Eva, none of this would be happening right now. All of these threats started when we began to hang out together. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…all my fault…" I can't finish for sobbing.

"Ana, please don't cry. This wasn't anyone's fault, especially yours. You did nothing wrong. You helped me find my brother and I will forever be indebted to you for that. Speaking of little brother I should probably give him a call."

"Thank you…I love you so much…if something happened… I …"

"Don't Ana! Nothing will happen. Do you hear me?"

"Yes" I reply then rest my head on his shoulder. Christian shifts us and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Gideon, we got another email. Yeah there were photos of all three of us. No the asshole sent it to Ana at work. Yes, we've upped security and you should probably do the same. Welch is on it…I'll call you when I have more information." After he hangs up we head to the kitchen for lunch. Christian decides to stay at home the rest of the week. Wednesday shows up in no time. We all pile into the SUV and head toward our new home. When we arrive, the security team has already moved everything inside. They are patiently awaiting my orders as to where to put it all.

Once everything is in its place, life goes back to normal. There are no evil emails or photos and I finally feel somewhat relaxed. When Christian and I got our invitation from UNICEF inviting us to their annual Snow flake ball I called Eva to tell her we'd be in town. Turned out she and Gideon were going as well. After finishing up Teddy's nursery I grab my laptop and set it up on his dresser. "Hey girl, what are you doing?" I ask Eva via Skype.

"Nothing much just got home from work and the gym. Do not ever take Krav Maga classes. I feel like my entire body is one big bruise." She says as she wipes sweat from her forehead.

"Try having a baby." I say and stick my tongue out at her.

"Good point well made Mrs. Grey!"

"So I actually wanted to show you Teddy's room, I just finished it."

"Oh goody, let me see!" I move to the side and pick up my laptop slowly scanning the room then put it back down on the dresser.

"So?"

"It's beautiful Ana. I know you're excited to finally be in that house."

"Yes, it took way longer than it should have to get here but everything happens for a reason right?"

"So I've been told." "Anyway, I've already packed our stuff for our up and coming trip. We are bringing Gail with us so she can watch over Teddy. Plus like fifty security guys."

"Yay, I can't wait to see all of you again, when are you heading this way?"

"We're leaving out Thursday so I will see you in a couple of days."

"Okay, tell everyone I said hello." "Okay you too."

"Bye girl"

"Bye." I shut down my laptop and find Christian in the living room with Teddy. They are both sitting on the couch staring at the Christmas tree. Christian had insisted on putting the tree up once everyone had left our house on Thanksgiving Day. He wanted it for Teddy. "I want him to have good memories from his childhood." He said as I helped him decorate that night. Mia had stayed to help as well but mostly she just played with Teddy which was fine by me. Every time Aunt Mia left poor little Teddy was so exhausted from her over stimulating personality, that he went straight to sleep. I walk over to the couch and curl up along with them. Once Teddy is out we put him to bed and head to our bedroom. Climbing into bed I feel very giddy. The sight of Christian in his boxers does not ease that feeling, only intensifies it.

"Mrs. Grey that is a very dangerous look you have in your eyes." He says as he climbs up beside me.

"You would know." I whisper as I capture his lips with my own.

"Oh Ana, I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" I say as our clothes come off and we become one.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 Donkey balls!

APOV

I wake early Thursday morning to find Christian staring at me. "Hi." I murmur. "Hi yourself" he replies with a smile. "What time is it?" "Almost 5 A.M., we should probably go ahead and get ready. We need to be at the airport by 8 A.M." "Okay" I say as I close my eyes and start to drift back to sleep. "Ana, come on. Get up." Christian says as he picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. "Ah, put me down caveman!" I scream out and he sets me down on the counter. He cups my cheeks with his hands and stares at me for a beat. "Ana, I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to keep you and Teddy safe. I know we haven't had any recent activity but the threat is still out there. No one is going to keep me from waking up to your beautiful face every morning." "Oh Christian, I love you." "I love you too, now get your cute ass in the shower now." "You do realize your bossiness turns me on right?" "Watch it, Ana." He says with a smirk and quickly strips out of his pajama pants. "Judging by the looks of things, mornings are a turn on for you." "Mrs. Grey, shower! Now!" he growls out so I slip the straps of my gown over my shoulders letting it fall to the floor. We make love then wash one another before heading downstairs. Christian offers to get Teddy ready while I go down to help Gail with breakfast. Once everyone is done with their food Taylor and Sawyer load up the SUV with all of our luggage. Christian and Teddy take the second row while Gail and I ride in the back. We arrive at the airport with plenty of time to spare. Since we are going on the company jet we load right on the tarmac. Security helps load all of the bags onto the plane and then come back to escort us. "Ana you go ahead with Gail, I'll be right there." Christian says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. I opt to carry Teddy and have Taylor carry the car seat. As I am going up the steps I notice the words "Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc." are no longer there. "I was going for inconspicuous." Christian says coming up from behind me. "Smart move" I say smiling back at him.

We arrive in NYC in no time and I call Eva from the car. "Hey, girl we're here. Yeah, we're going to head to our place for the day. Can you and Gideon meet us there for dinner? It will just be easier since we already have Teddy's stuff there. Okay, we will see you guys around 5PM. Bye." Hanging up my phone I look over to Christian. He's eyeing Teddy who is fast asleep. "I take it we're having dinner at our place." He says with a smirk. "Perceptive, Mr. Grey." Once inside our apartment Teddy is over his nap and is fussy as ever. After lunch I take him to our room and sit in the rocking chair Christian had ordered the last time we were here. We knew we would bring Teddy with us one day and this would be a good purchase. Since we were on the top floor the ceiling curved down creating a sort of nook. I had also ordered a crib and changing table that fit perfectly in that spot. Angling the chair I had the perfect view of central park. Eventually he calms down and I'm able to go back to the living room just in time for my phone to ring. "Hello." I say as I hand Teddy over to Gail. "Hey we are about to turn on your street." Eva replies. I hadn't realized what time it was. "Oh-okay, sorry I totally lost track of time. Come on up when you get here. I've already cleared you two with the front desk." "Thanks see you in a few." Hanging up I go to find Christian. He'd been in his office the whole time I was with Teddy. "Hey they're almost here." "Alright, I'm just finishing up on a few things." He quickly types something on the keyboard the shuts down his computer and stands to head toward me. "Are you okay? You look really tired." I ask truly concerned for my man. "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep very well this past week and I think traveling is making it worse." "Well then we need to get some wine into you ASAP, you'll be sleeping like a baby in no time." He swats my backside as we walk out the door.

As we walk toward the kitchen the delicious aroma of Gail's cooking wafts by us. Making our way into the room I see Teddy in his pack-n-play entertaining Taylor. Just as I pick him up the door bell sounds, making him giggle. Not a cute little laugh but a full on chuckle. Christian looks at me as he goes to open the door and all I can do is shrug. "Christian." I hear Eva say as she makes her way inside. "Ana, Teddy I've missed you so much!" she says as she pulls me into a hug. "What's got you laughing so hard little guy?" "I think it's the door bell." I look to Christian who looks to Gideon still standing in the door way. "Can you hit the bell again?" "Um…sure" Gideon half turns and presses the button. Ding-Dong! Chimes in the background and my little man looses it all over again. "You are so silly." I tell him and I can't help but laugh myself. "It would appear someone had a really good nap." Christian says as he comes to stand beside me. He pulls out his phone and has a "door bell" app downloaded in no time. "Future reference" he whispers. "Hey Gideon, how are you?" I ask as I hand Teddy over to his Dad. "I'm good, how about you Ana?" "Good, are you guy's hungry yet? I don't know what you've prepared Gail but it smells so good." "Thank you Mrs. Ana, I've prepared pork chops with vegetables and there are baked potatoes over here." She says pointing to the spread. She leaves the kitchen to give us more privacy and Taylor is hot on her heels. "Are they…?" Eva starts to ask. "Yep" I say cutting off her off because I already know what's she's asking. She nods and smiles.

Dinner is perfect. I clean my plate and go back for seconds much to Christian's approval. I also take not that he has taken my advice and is already on his second glass of wine. The guys are in deep discussion about business. Eva turns to me. "So, Ana I thought we should have another spa day." "Oh that would be awesome!" "Absolutely not!" the brothers say. We both turn to stare at them. "Why not?" Eva asks perturbed. "We've had too many threats!" Gideon practically screams. "Oh come on! That is not fair!" "What if we compromise?" Christian adds and Gideon just nods. Eyeing him I ask "What kind of compromising are we talking here?" "You can go IF you take more people with you." "Oh that's easy! Cary and Ireland can come." Eva shouts. "Ooh and Mia is coming in tomorrow morning we can pick her up on the way." I reply. He nods and pauses "…AND you take security with you the WHOLE time!" "Argh!" we both shout as the brother's smirk. "Fine!" I relent remembering my email. "Whatever!" Eva says. "Sawyer and Prescott will escort you." He says watching my reaction. "Prescott? I thought you fired her." "I did but I needed more security and she was available. You two got along so well the last time, I'm sure this time will be no different." He says smiling like the cheshire cat. I sit there, a grown woman, sticking her tongue out at her husband. "That is just mean" I remark then roll my eyes. "Am I missing something?" Eva asks. As we fill her in on the story, obviously skipping over the fact that the "sub club" was involved, Gideon steps away to make a phone call. He comes back as we finish. "Eva, you will have Posey and Drake accompany you tomorrow." "Okay, I should probably call to invite Cary and Ireland now before it gets too late. Plus I need to warn them about the suits that will be with us." "Of course, I need to call Mia as well." We all stand and head for the door. The brothers shake hands as Eva and I hug. "I'll text you as soon as I find out what time Mia's flight is coming in." "Okay, see you tomorrow." She says and then they are gone. We decide to go on to bed. Pulling out my phone I quickly call Mia. Her arrival time is set for 9A.M. After telling her about our spa plans it takes forever to get her to hang up but I finally manage. I send a quick text to Eva.

~9am, b ready 2 go by 830 we'll pick u up A

Gail had come back after we had finished our dinner to take Teddy to bed. Hopefully he is fast asleep for the night. Making my way into our room I see him snoozing in his crib. Hearing the tale tell sign of a toothbrush coming from our bathroom I go to find Christian. He's just finished getting ready for bed. The sight of him standing before me in nothing but his jeans is overwhelming. I want to jump him but there's something not right about tonight. "What are you thinking about so hard?" He asks staring at my reflection in the mirror. "It's nothing…just that, I don't know. Something seemed….off tonight." "Always so perceptive Ana, I noticed it to. Maybe he's stressed from work or from all the threats." "So you noticed Gideon was acting weird too?" "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. He's just got a lot on his plate right now. Just let it go and get ready for bed." He says as he comes up behind me then whispers in my ear. "I can make you come if you can keep quite." Staring at our reflection I see his eyes burning with desire. "Ana stop biting you lip or I'll take you right here." He growls. Once he leaves the room I speed through my nightly routine and make it to the bed in two minutes. He drags me onto the bed and practically rips my gown off. His jeans are long gone and I can feel his skin on mine. Tonight he doesn't waste time with foreplay. Instead he goes straight to work and it takes every ounce of will power I have to not cry out as I come. After he finds his own release we cuddle and he can no longer fight the affects of the wine. He's out in no time as I drift off to sleep myself.

I wake the next morning to someone saying my name. "Ana wake up or you're going to be late. Look at Mommy, she's a sleepy head. Ana…Ana…wake up." I open my eyes to find two pair of grey eyes watching me intently. "Hi" is all I can come up with at the moment. "Hi sleeping beauty...didn't you have a spa day to attend?" "Oh crap, what time is it?" Sitting up I see the clock on the bedside table. Thanking my lucky stars it is only 7:30 I get up and start getting ready. By 8:00 I am ready to walk out the door. I quickly say bye to Teddy and head out. "What are you doing today?" I ask Christian as he walks me down to the car. "I have some work to catch up on so I'll be here all day." "Okay, I love you and I will see you shortly." "Love you too." He says as he grabs me and pulls me to him then leans down to kiss me. Public displays are not usually his style but I'll take it any day. "Miss me." He whispers. "Always" I reply as I go toward the car. Riding an emotional high I jump into the backseat only to be face to face with Prescott. My good feeling is instantly gone as soon as I hear her say "Good morning, Mrs. Grey." Looking out the window I see my husband's snarky face and I plan to make him pay for this. "Morning" I mumble back. As the car takes off I start counting down the minutes until we'll arrive at Eva's. The atmosphere in the car is awkward. "Mrs. Grey, can I say something? I just want to clear the air, if you will." I stare at her perplexed. "O…kay." I reply. "I don't blame you for him firing me. I know why you did what you did and why he fired me. I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us." I can tell she's being genuine and decide to take the high road myself. "Thanks, and don't worry. No hard feelings here. Plus I think having another woman around is nice. There is way too much testosterone in the Grey house." She smiles back at me as we pull up to Eva's place. "Thanks" she says then goes to open the door. Eva gets in and Prescott goes to sit in the passenger side. "Good morning everyone, my security is following us in that black car parked over there." She gestures to the other side of the street. We take off for the airport and make in time to see Mia's plane land. "Cary is riding with Clancy, my parent's driver, and they're picking up Ireland. They should be there around 9:30." She explains as we wait for Mia. Finally my phone buzzes and I open my text.

~walking out doors now…I hate airports :/ M

"She's coming out now and apparently it hasn't been a pleasant experience." I say then show Eva my phone. As we pull up to the sidewalk I spot Mia standing there with a man in a suit beside her. Secretly I wonder if this was my husband's idea or Grace and Carrick's. Prescott says something into the microphone in her sleeve and the suit next to Mia points her in the direction of our car. Once she's inside the car we take off for the spa. "Can you believe that guy?" Mia starts. "I had no intention of taking security. I mean all the threats are directed at the four of you, no offence. I'm just mad…the guy followed me to the bathroom." "He's only trying to protect you." I reply. "No, you don't understand! I mean the bathroom on the plane. Where the hell am I going to escape to from there?" She vents and Eva and I can no longer fight the urge to laugh. "Seriously guys? Go ahead and laugh it up. Next time it will be one of you." Eventually she finds the humor in her little episode and relaxes just in time for us to arrive at the spa.

This swanky place was chosen for one reason. It is the safest place to be pampered without being seen. The VIP room is located in the back of the building complete with its own hidden entrance. Once inside the room the security team split up. All of the men opt to stay outside the doors and be on guard. Prescott, being of the female persuasion decides to monitor the activities inside. All three of us girls are getting started on our pedicures when the door opens and Cary and Ireland walk in. "Baby girls, you started without us." Cary says with mock disappointment. "Well yeah…we're kind of on a time crunch here." "It's cool, I'm thinking I want to try a mud bath." He looks around until he zeroes in on an employee. "Excuse me. Can you do mud baths here?" "Oh yes sir, follow me this way." She says and directs him toward the back part of the room. Prescott is talking into her sleeve again and then the door opens and a suit comes in and heads straight to the back. Poor Ireland is left standing there. Eva points to the chair beside her. "Here, sit next to me. I'm so glad you got to come with us today." "Thank you for inviting me. I'm a little confused though. I don't understand why I get to go. I thought you had to be invited to these kinds of things." "Technically, you were invited by me. My Mother and Stanton are away on a cruise and I got them to put their tickets in yours and Cary's names." "Thank you so much Eva! It's so nice to have a girl's day!" Ireland says as she smiles at her almost sister. We all relax and continue our pedicures. Once our colors are chosen the technicians get to work.

Suddenly, we hear a loud sound coming from the back. "Ah! Donkey balls!" Cary yells and the technician painting Mia's nails runs the brush all the way up the top of her foot. "Oh come on!" Mia yells looking down at her skin. The tech hurriedly tries to clean it off. Cary comes sloshing from the back still brown from the mud. All I can do is laugh at the whole scene. "Why are you still covered in mud?" Eva asks trying not to laugh. "Hardy-har! Ask Brumhilda back there. She drained the mud and went to spray me off and the damn nozzle shot off and hit me right in the balls! At least the icy cold water she sprayed me with helped numb the pain." At this point we are all in tears from laughing so hard. The lady comes running from the back "Sir I am so sorry! Sir please come on back and we'll take care of the mud." She says trying to persuade him to trust her again. The suit comes from the back and he's wiping tears from vhis eyes, obviously from laughing so hard. "Oh no, I am not going anywhere near you and that sprayer. Can you point me in the direction of a shower so I can do it myself." Cary says to the lady. "Yes of course follow me." They all head to the back as we all try to catch our breath. Mia apologizes to the tech for yelling and explains how her morning has gone so far. This in turn creates more laughter. By the time we are finished with our manicures and pedicures we realize it's time for lunch. Cary comes from the back, finally mud-free, and we decide to order in.

Considering we all have to wear formal wear tonight we choose salads. After we're done we move onto getting our hair and make-up fixed. Since its cold out we all decide to go for leaving our hair down and just adding curls. Cary sits in the chair across from us and watches. He opted to have his hair washed, mostly for the scalp massage, and is now playing judge. Mia and Ireland are finished first and get his seal of approval. Eva and I are next and after he does a few tweaks we are finished as well. We all thank the workers and watch as they hand Cary a free gift card on behalf of his troubling experience.

Prescott informs us that we will all be riding in the SUV that is parked at the back entrance. After getting inside the car Cary begs us to take him home first. "Don't you want to just grab your stuff and come back with us?" Eva asks him. "Sorry baby girl but I have two friends that are in desperate need of an icepack." He says as he cringes from the pain. "Oh" Eva says then nods in understanding. As we pull up to his apartment he tells us he will meet us at the ball at seven by the stairs past the entrance. We take off to the apartment and Eva calls Gideon to ask if he can grab her dress and bring it with him. "Hmm that's weird…he didn't answer my call." She pouts. "I had to leave him a message…I've never done that before." "Don't worry, I bet he and Christian are in some serious discussion about business or security." "Maybe" she whispers. I decide to text Christian and let him know what's going on.

~ We are on our way…didn't want you to worry. Missed you! Ana

In seconds my phone alerts me to a message.

~I still worry but I'm glad you texted me…Missed you too! Christian

Thirty minutes later we all pile out of the SUV as we arrive at the apartment. "Ireland I love that color on your nails. Purple is definitely your color." "Thank you Ana." She says as the doors open. We step into the apartment to find Christian already dressed in his tux. "Hey baby." I say going straight to him and giving him a quick peck. "Hey yourself." He says as he grabs me into a hug. "I'm going to go change real quick. Can you show our guests where they can change? Please stay out here when you're done. I want to surprise you." "Yeah sure, follow me." He gestures to everyone. As I head off I hear Eva ask "Where's Gideon?" Christian mumbles something but I can't make out what is said. Making my way into our room I find Gail sitting there with Teddy. "Hey little man, how was your day?" he smiles at me as does Gail. "Hello, Mrs. Ana. How was the spa?" "It was…interesting." I reply then fill her in on the details as I gather my clothes to change. She goes to leave the room when I stop her. "Actually, can you stay? I need help with this dress." "Sure. No problem." She says as she puts Teddy down in his crib. He's fussy at first but then finds a spot on the wall and is instantly mesmerized. Mia knocks on the door then pops her head inside. "Do you need any help?" "Yes please." I say. My dress is a little complicated with the corset back and it takes both women to finally get it tied just right. "Oh Ana, you look so beautiful. Christian is going to flip his shit!" Mia beams. I smile looking in the mirror. This is going to be one hell of a night.

(EPOV)

"Christian, where's Gideon?" "I'm not sure. He called earlier saying there was an issue at a hotel he had to handle and then he would be here…that was a couple hours ago." "Okay…that is just weird. He didn't answer my call earlier. What if... something has happened to him?" "Calm down Eva. I'm sure he is okay. Go ahead and change and try him again." "Right, I would but he was supposed to bring my dress over with him." "I can have Taylor go and get it if you'd like." "No that's fine, I'll just wait on Gideon." "Okay, Ireland you can change in this front room here and Mia you can have the second room on the left." I watch as everyone goes to their rooms and then make my way to the living room. Thirty minutes later Mia comes out looking fabulous. She flies to Ana's room and I can hear her ask if she can help with anything." Ireland makes her way out eventually and comes to sit on the couch beside me. "Here let me turn on the television for you two." Christian says as he pushes the power button on the remote and hands it to me. The channel he flipped it to is a local news channel. Looking at the screen you can see an anchor live on location. Behind her is a hotel…that is on fire. Looking closer I noticed it is one of the Crossfire hotels. My heart sinks. "Gideon" I let slip out. By this time he was already supposed to have been here three hours ago. What the hell happened to him? Just as I am thinking the worst the door swings open and Gideon appears inside the doorway. "Oh thank God!" I yell out and run to him. "Eva? What's wrong?" "You didn't answer my call and your hotel was…is on fire. I thought the worst!" "Angel calm down, I'm right here. And I have your dress." He gestures to the bag in his hand. "Why didn't you answer my call? Obviously you got my message." "You saw the news…I've been a little busy today." Christian picks the time to step in "Did you find out how it started?" "Yeah, some dip shit didn't know what he was doing in the kitchen. Eva Angel, why don't you go ahead and change? We don't want to be late." "Right, okay…give me a few minutes to collect myself here." I say as I let it sink in that he is truly okay. After a few minutes he looks down at me, "Feeling better?" "Yes, I'll be right back." Quickly I go to the front room and practically throw on my dress. All I can think about is how he's been so distant these last few weeks. We've barley even talked to one another aside from our car ride to and from work and the occasional dinner we've been able to have. Then to top it all off the fact that he didn't answer my call today. Deciding to not let this ruin my night I push my feelings down. As I make my way back to the living room I see Ireland giving Gideon a hug and wiping tears from her eyes. Surely he can see how much he is loved by his sister now.

Finally Ana walks out and surprises Christian with her dress. They are talking to one another but I can't hear what they're saying. He stops hugging her when his phone starts ringing. He grabs it from his pocket and flips it open. "Welch?" he says instantly grabbing everyone's attention. "What! How did this happen? Well look into it and get back to me ASAP!" he hangs up and stares at all of us. "Christian, what is going on?" Ana asks him grabbing his arm. He looks up at me instead of her and I am instantly confused. "Welch just told me that Nathan Barker was released from prison two weeks ago." "Oh God." I say and I feel like I'm going to be sick. Gideon makes his way over to stand beside me while Ana puts her hand over her mouth in surprise. "What…how?" Suddenly my world is caving in. Then reality sinks in. I've been running all around town these past two weeks and he could've been anywhere. Panic sets in and I feel all the blood rush from my head.

"Apparently they let him out early on good behavior." "Why are we finding out about this now?" Gideon yells. Before I black out I hear Christian saying something about a computer glitch or a power outage.

When I wake up everything comes crashing down on me again. Gideon is kneeling beside the couch he apparently put me on. I can feel everyone's eyes on me. "Eva, are you okay?" Gideon asks studying my face. "No" I whisper as tears stream down my cheeks. "Angel you know I will do anything to keep you safe." "I know."Looking up at the clock I notice it's already six forty five. Even if we left now we would be late. "I need to call Cary. He said he'd meet us at seven." Looking around I don't see my purse. I must have left it in the room. Ana must sense my confusion and offers me her phone. After pressing his number I hit send and wait and wait…and wait. Finally his voicemail picks up. "You betta check yo-self be-fo you wreck yo-self biz-nitch!" Oh Cary, you can't even have a normal voicemail. "Cary, call me back when you get this please! We're running late…I'll fill you in on the details later. CALL ME!"

Cary'sPOV

After leaving my apartment I decide to go by Trevor's to show off my tux. However, upon reaching his place his roommate tells me he is currently out of the country. I take the back way to my place and replay the last few conversations we had. Did he tell me he was leaving? My mind is so focused on this that I don't notice the masked man until it is too late. The first blow is to my jaw and I slam into the ground. My ribs are kicked over and over as well as my back and stomach. It feels as if my chest is caving in. I can't breathe…and then suddenly it stops. I can hear footsteps walking away from me. The bastard has left me here to die. Going in and out of consciousness I hear a sound. In the distance I can hear the Beatles yelling out for help. Leave it to Eva to set the perfect ringtone for this moment. Eventually the pain is more than I can take. "Eva" is all I can think before I let the darkness take over.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 M.I.A.

Ana's POV

After a crazy day at the spa we rush to my apartment to get ready. I look around at my friends and family and realize just how blessed I am. Every person in this car I met because of Christian. I have so much to be thankful for and he and Teddy always at the top of the list.  
Christian is waiting for us as we all pile into the apartment. I gave him a quick greeting and pull Gail into the bedroom. Pulling out my gown I'm struck again by how beautiful it is; strapless with a corset top and a full-length flowy skirt that softly swirls around my legs every time I move. The corset has little loops and swirls in sparkly silver. I feel like a princess in this gown.  
Mia knocks on the door then pops her head inside. "Do you need any help?" "Yes please." I say. My dress is a little complicated with the corset back and it takes both women to finally get it tied just right. "Oh Ana, you look so beautiful. Christian is going to flip his shit!" Mia beams. I smile looking in the mirror. This is going to be one hell of a night.  
Gail and Mia went out first so I could make a grand entrance. It's amazing that after all this time I can still feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought of Christian standing on the other side of a door waiting for me. I walk out and stop just out of reach of Christian.  
His eyes slowly rake up my body once and then again. The slow burn of his gaze scorching me and making me clamp my thighs together and for just a second I wish there was nobody else here so that I can make good on the promises I see in his eyes.  
He doesn't say anything, just stares until finally I can't take it anymore. "Does the gown please Sir? Am I going to get lucky later?"  
Christian growls and pulls me close. His breath is hot in my ear as he whispers, "We could always stay here and I can show you how pleased I want to be...and how much I can please you; over and over and over again."  
I laugh shakily my skin overheated and aching for more, "That would be amazing baby and I'll hold you to it but for now I think we should practice delayed gratification."  
His protesting snarl is interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He grabs it from his pocket and flips it open. "Welch?" he says instantly grabbing everyone's attention. "What! How did this happen? Well look into it and get back to me ASAP!" he hangs up and stares at all of us. "Christian, what is going on?" I ask, but when he answers it isn't me he's looking at but Eva.  
"Welch just told me that Nathan Barker was released from prison two weeks ago."  
"Oh God." Eva cries as she pales and grabs her stomach. Gideon makes his way over to stand beside her while I put my hand over my mouth in surprise. "Eva" Christian says then pauses looking for the right words. "We'll find him I promise we'll find him"  
Eva pales even more as her eyes roll to back of her head. Gideon catches her as she gracefully passes out. Everyone runs to the couple while Gideon is gently shaking Eva and calling her name. I look around the group Mia and Gail are both concerned but I can see confusion in their eyes. And Ireland looks like she's about to burst into tears.  
After what seems like forever Eva opens her eyes and looks at Gideon. "Is it true? He's out?"  
Gideon immediately answers in the affirmative "I promise baby I won't let him ever come near you again!" Eva starts crying in relief and Gideon just holds her for a second.  
Christian pulls me into him, my back to his chest I can feel the rumbling when he speaks, "Eva would you like to stay in tonight. We don't have to go to the ball if you don't feel up to it."  
Eva is quiet for a long minute before breathing out shakily, "No we should go. If I stay I give him control over my life again." Gideon looked like he might object for just a second before nodding his head in agreement.  
Christian helps me on with my shawl and I give Teddy one last kiss before we head out for the night. So far I was right. It was going to be one hell of a night. Hopefully the rest of the night will go smoothly. But as that thought crosses my mind, a feeling of foreboding settles into the pit of my stomach.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 Freedom at a price

EPOV

My head was still reeling as we rode in the limo to the ball. Nathan was free. I don't even know how that could be possible. Aren't they supposed to have the victim come talk to the board?  
He could be anywhere, watching me; waiting to get me alone. A chill crept up my spine and stayed there. Gideon looks at me with a quirked eyebrow. I give him a small smile to show that I am ok; even though I wasn't sure I'd ever be ok again. His eyes darken, reading the lie in my eyes. He pulls me closer to him; the heat from his body soaking into my chilled skin. His breath is hot and moist in my ear causing a different sort of shiver.  
"Angel, we can cancel. I don't like how pale you are still. We can go home until we can find out where the bastard is. Please, let me take you home."  
I knew what it cost this man to beg me to let him keep me safe, but I just couldn't do it. He read the determination in my eyes before I spoke.  
"I can't Gideon. Who knows when we'll find out where he is? Am I supposed to just hole myself up in the apartment? Be afraid to ever be alone again? Always look over my shoulder for fear he's coming up behind me?"  
His exasperation and desperation were palpable as he ran both hands through his thick mane of hair. "You won't be alone. We're engaged, you'll never be alone again! You're mine and protecting you isn't just my job, it's my fucking RIGHT! You won't have to look over your shoulder, because I'll be doing it for you. Angel, please let me take you home, let me protect you."  
Moved beyond words I raise my hand to cup his cheek, my heart warmed by the way he leans into it. "You do protect me, but I can't let him ruin my life again. Being with you makes me feel alive and I want to live without fear and I can't do that if I'm hiding. Please try to understand."  
Gideon sighs, resigned. "I can never deny you anything you ask. But I am going to take extra precautions to keep you safe. You're my heart, without you there's no point in living."  
At a loss for words to say I stretch up and place a gentle kiss to his lips. Before I can back away he drags my body against him even closer and kisses me with all the fear and passion he has for me. I slowly pull back when I feel the car pulling to a stop.  
We climb out of the limo with Christian, Ana, Mia and Ireland following after. Flashbulbs blind us as we walk into the hotel. We grab drinks while circling the room and greeting the other guests. My eyes constantly scour every face looking for Cary's. I finally can't take it anymore and pull out my phone to call him, but after ringing forever it goes to voice mail. I decide to give him a few more minutes; his poor balls probably need a lot of attention. He's probably just running late. But even as I think that a cold lump of dread drops to the bottom of my stomach.  
Before I can analyze what that might mean, Gideon pulls me into his arms on the dance floor. His hands run up and down my body making me forget about my foreboding as we slowly twirl along the floor. He kisses my ear, murmuring sweet whispers against my skin making me quake.  
I snuggle against him as close as I could be. I felt like I needed to be in his skin. My clit throbs as his hands stroke the top curve of my ass and his cock hardens against me. His breath is barely a hiss every time I brush against him. My nipples tighten into sharp points as they rub again him. I moan as his hips thrust against me. I lean back to look in his eyes and ask him to take me somewhere private and fuck, but as I open my mouth something vibrates against my waist.  
I looked down thinking it might have been my phone before remembering mine is in my purse. Gideon reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. A dark frown crosses his face as he scowls at the caller ID.  
He looks at me, some strange emotion I can't identify swirling in his eyes before he shutters them. "I have to take this, I'll be right back."  
Disappointment leaks into my voice as I whisper that it is fine. He roughly pulls me into a passionate kiss. Confused I look at him. That wasn't a "be right back" kiss... that was a "goodbye" kiss.  
I hear him whisper softly "I love you" before pulling back abruptly and rushing out the door with his phone to his ear. The knot of dread settles into my stomach once again. Confused I go to look for Ana.  
I finally found her in the arms of her husband on the dance floor. They are exquisite; it is obvious that they were meant for each other as he guides her around the floor. He leans down to whisper something in her ear and if the blush on her cheeks is anything to go by it isn't anything G rated.  
Tearing my gaze away from the elegant couple I spot Mia and Ireland on the sidelines watching the dancing and hurry over to join them. The three of us chat while making more wedding plans. It doesn't take long before some men come to claim them for a dance. Mia goes off giggling but Ireland tried to stay and keep me company. I finally wave her off telling her I was going to try calling Cary again.  
I try his phone ten times in a row. Every time after the fifth ring it would go to voice mail. I leave numerous messages for him finally ending in one yelling that "there better be something wrong. If you're causing me all this worry and concern just so you can get laid I'm going to kick your ass!"  
The feeling of dread is getting worse and worse. I am so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't see anyone walking up to me until he is right in front of me. "Eva! It's great to see you!"  
"Martin! How are you? Your uncle isn't here tonight, he and my mother are out of town."  
"Yeah, I had heard, but it's good to see you. You and Gideon still going strong?"  
"Yep, I take it you haven't heard? We're engaged!"  
Martin looked slightly taken aback by that news, but he covers his shock so quickly I wonder if I had imagined it. "No I hadn't heard. Congratulations! When's the big day?"  
As I launch into wedding planning details I lose track of time. Martin and I stand around chatting and catching up. It wasn't until he asked me to dance and I declined thinking of how Gideon would react that I realized Martin and I had been talking for a long time.  
"Martin, do you have the time?"  
He checked his watch and I realized Gideon had disappeared for over two hours! Where is? He usually never leaves me alone at events. He can't stand not having me at his side. I get swamped with dread so deep it almost brings me to my knees.  
I quickly excuse myself from Martin, searching for Christian and Ana. Along the way I see Mia and Ireland. I ask if they had seen Gideon, only to get confused looks and a no from both. I am full-blown panicking by the time I see Christian and Ana on the edge of the dance floor talking to their security team. I practically run to them.  
Just as I get up to them, Christian gets a phone call and holds up a finger for me to hold on. Ignoring him I turn to Ana, "Have you seen Gideon?"  
Ana shakes her head no as Christian burst out, "What? Dead? How? Yes, stay there and find out anything you can." Christian hangs up the phone and shares a look with Ana before turning to me. Tears well up in my eyes.  
"Eva, where's Gideon?"  
Automatically assuming the worst I start hyperventilating, "Who's dead Christian? Is it Gideon please don't let it be Gideon!"  
"It's not Gideon, where is he?"  
"I don't know I haven't really seen him since we got here. I came over here hoping you had seen him. Who's dead Christian? Who was on the phone?"  
Christian sighs, "It was Welch. I had him looking for Nathan; I wanted to make sure you were safe. He finally tracked Nathan down in a hotel, but when he went there Nathan was lying on the ground covered in blood...he's dead."  
The room spins and I feel myself falling backwards. Warm bands of steel catch me before I fall to the ground. I am crushed against a hard chest, a chest I would recognize anywhere. I know who holds me before he ever speaks.  
"Angel, what's wrong? What the hell did you to my fiancé, Christian?"  
I let myself sink into the heat of Gideon's body, and cry. I am finally safe. I never have to worry about him again. He can never hurt me again. Distantly I hear Christian filling Gideon in. Gideon's arm tightens on me to the point I can barely breathe, but I don't care, I just cry my relief that I am finally free and that it isn't Gideon who is dead.  
I finally calm down enough to hear the gentle whispers Gideon is murmuring in my ear. I lean up and give him a kiss. "Where have you been? I've been so worried?"  
Gideon's face becomes his blank mask, "I told you that I had a phone call I had to take. Why don't you and Ana go to the lady's room and you can get cleaned up?"  
He pulls himself away from me; I send him a questioning look before Ana holds me in a hug asking if I am OK. "I'm fine, but I probably look like a mess."  
"Well it's definitely and interesting fashion statement. I don't think anybody will ever be able to copy it exactly though."  
"God, Ana, I love you. No matter what's going on you can always make me laugh."  
"Hey that's what sister's are for, come on let's get you freshened up."  
Once in the bathroom, we make quick work of cleaning me up. Ana is such a mom; she has a ton of stuff in her little purse for just such occasions. We had just finished up when Corinne walks in. I have never seen her in such a state. Her hair and clothes are disheveled, her make-up looked like a clown put it on while drunk and riding a roller coaster. What concerns me the most though is the crazy light glinting in her eyes.  
"Corinne, is everything ok?"  
Corinne's gaze bounces around the room like a frightened squirrel. "I'm not feeling well. I just got a room in the hotel; can you help me up there real quick? I wouldn't ask but I'm worried about passing out."  
Ana and I exchange glances. I didn't want anything to do with this woman. She had been the bane of my existence since the first moment I had met her, but I couldn't leave her like this. It was obvious something was wrong; I see her hands shaking like a leaf.  
"Ok Corinne let me tell the men what we're doing and then we'll help."  
We step out of the bathroom and glance around for Christian and Gideon. We can't see them and Corinne starts moaning beside us. After a brief discussion we decide to just hurry up and take Corinne upstairs before they even notice we are gone.  
We slowly made our way to the elevator. Corinne indicates the 28th floor and soon we were gliding up. We are half carrying Corinne by the time the elevator doors open. Ana asks her which room.  
"2815, my key is in my purse."  
I reach into her purse and pull out the key as we get to her door. I slide the key card in to the machine just as the door is wrenched open. I barely have time to notice that whoever is on the other side was wearing a mask as something slams into my head from behind.  
I fall forward into the room, my vision going gray. Just before I close my eyes I hear Ana cry out in pain as she falls beside me. Then everything goes black.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24 Lessons in gun control

APOV

A loud sound wakes me but I don't open my eyes. Something isn't right, I can feel it. Slowly memories start coming back to me and I remember where I am. The loud sound is back again but this time with a blinding flash. I try to open my eyes but when I do everything is blurry and dark. I realize then that I have been blindfolded. If I could just move my hands, I could get me bearings but then I notice my hands are tied behind my back. The rope biting into my skin is unwelcome but bearable. The irony isn't lost on me in this moment. Who knew Christian's lifestyle would've prepared me to deal with this kind of pain. What do I do now? If I make too much noise or move around too much I'm going to draw their attention. I do not want to do that. Where is Eva? I hope she is okay. I have to figure this out. I will get us out of here. I will not leave my husband without a wife or my son without a mother. Now I just have to come up with a plan.

Suddenly, I hear Corrine's voice. "What do we do now?" Then I hear another voice that is muffled. "We wait! This…going to…even better. Here take… phone…destroy it. I…sent… pictures." Why does that voice sound familiar? "How do I do that?" Corrine asks. "Do I have to do everything?" the other person screams and then I hear the phone being thrown into the wall. The voice is no longer muffled and I know exactly who I am dealing with now. After a few moments I hear their footsteps going away from us. I hear breathing next to me and then Eva moaning slightly. "Ana?" she says very quietly. "Stay still and be quite...we will survive this." "Okay, I trust you Ana."

GPOV

As Christian and I are standing beside the bank of elevators waiting for our girls to come back from the restroom, Mia and Ireland make their way over to us. "Hey guys, where are Ana and Eva?" Mia asks. Glancing down at my watch I notice they have been gone a while. "They were going to the ladies room but that was five minutes ago. Can you two go in there and make sure they're okay?" Ireland nods while Mia makes a comment about there probably being a long line. Worry starts to become my dominant emotion. Just as our sisters turn to go toward the restroom my phone goes off and I quickly pull it from my pocket. Out of my peripheral I can see Christian grabbing his phone too. Apparently someone has sent me a picture message. As I open up the picture I can't believe what I'm seeing. My Eva…tied up and blindfolded, looking at the bigger picture I see Ana tied up beside her. The message below says "this is your last shot!" "Son of a bitch!" I yell out from pure shock."What the fuck!" Christian yells out. Who would do this? I think to myself. Whoever they are they will not get away with it. I have gone through to fucking much to lose Eva now. Looking up I can see Ireland and Mia walking the same path as Eva and Ana earlier. "Stop!" I yell as Christian does the same. Mia and Ireland look at us confused but make their way back over. "Christian what is going on? You look like you just saw a ghost." Mia asks. "I just got this…" He says as he shows her his phone. Ireland grabs my phone and gasps. "Gideon…that dress…I know who that is…the sleeve of that dress in the corner…it's…its Corrine." "Are you sure?" I ask her and she just nods. Mia grabs my phone then nods agreeing. "I knew I didn't get a good vibe from her. When we were at fashion week she kept hovering near Eva and Ana." "Corrine?! As in your ex fiancée Corrine? As in Linc's goddaughter Corrine? Alright we need to get you two out of here. Now!" Christian says as he takes his phone back. I quickly grab mine and dial up Angus. After a short conversation he agrees to get here as fast as possible. Scrolling through my phone again I pull up Posey's number. "I need you in here now." I order then hang up. I can hear Christian on his phone with Welch. "Get the police here now. We need everyone out of this hotel." He hangs up and punches another number. "Taylor the girls are being held hostage somewhere in the hotel. I need you to start searching for them. Start from the top floor and work your way down. Call me if you find them!"

Posey appears in seconds and I tell him to escort Ireland and Mia to the car, then back to my place." I need to know you're safe. Posey will stay with you until we can get back." Both the girls agree and Ireland grabs me into a hug. "Be careful Gideon...I love you." "I will see you soon okay? I love you too." I tell her as I hug her back. Mia hugs Christian and whispers something in his ear. He hugs her back then points her toward Posey. After the girls get into the car and are whisked away to safety we decide on a game plan.

Christian and I discuss going on up stairs and taking care of this ourselves but there are way too many witnesses and our women's lives are at stake. The police chief makes his way over to us a few minutes later. "Alright the hotel is clear of guests and most of the employees. What the hell is going on here?" he says gesturing for one of us to explain. I show him the picture on my phone. "Chief Swan, I got this earlier… that is my fiancé!" "That is my wife!" Christian interjects. "They went to the restroom and never came back. Eventually someone sent us this picture. Our sisters identified this woman as Corrine by her dress." I start then am interrupted by someone shouting. "There was a gunshot on the 28th floor!" the hotel clerk screams as he runs up to the Chief. "I need a medic to the 28th floor with back up! Now! Bosley set up a perimeter and get the tech department in her we need eyes up there A.S.A.P.! I need those close enough I can tell the color of their eyes up there! " he screams into his walky talky. All I can think is please…not Eva…please let her be okay. Suddenly there's a voice on the other end of the Chiefs walky talky. "Medic here…got the victim…gunshot wound to left arm…coming down elevator now." I am moving before I realize my legs are taking me to the elevator. Christian is right behind me. As the doors open my whole body is filled with dread. Upon seeing the man on the stretcher everything inside me breathes a sigh of relief. "Taylor!" Christian yells. "Are you okay?" "Yes sir, I am so sorry. She shot me before I could even enter the room." At this point we are walking with the medics as they push Taylor down the hall toward the front entrance. "They're in room 2815…here take this." He says as he hands Christian his revolver. I see Christian hesitate before reluctantly grabbing the gun. He starts to put it in the front of his waistband and it's obvious to me that he has no clue about guns. "Seriously? Give me that, you're holding like a pussy." I say as I grab it and slip it into the back of my waistband. Taylor gives me a slight smile and Christian looks at me with half relief and half fury. With Taylor finally loaded up in the ambulance we make our way back inside. "What the hell was that about?" he asks as he pushes the "up" arrow on the elevator. "What the hell was what?" I snap back at him. "You…with the gun. I may not know much about guns but I'm pretty sure I can hold the damn thing without shooting myself!" he says as we board the elevator. "Obviously not! Taylor handed you his revolver. Do you know anything about revolvers?" I pause and he just stares at me. "That's what I thought. The gun has no safety on it. I have enough on my plate right now with saving our women. I didn't need you shooting yourself in the Johnson to top off this wonderful night we're having." "Alright, you've made your point. By the way where the hell were you earlier tonight? Eva was so upset and you were nowhere to be found." "I told you I had to take a call…it took longer than expected." I say as I stare at my reflection in the doors and contemplate my next move once these doors open. "A call…you had to take a call…for two hours? I don't really care what you were really doing but you can't leave your woman hanging like that. No "call" is ever that important." He was really starting to piss me off. "Please, it's not like you're some kind of angel here." I retort. "I never claimed to be. Did you ever hear from Cary? Eva still couldn't get a hold of him earlier. Do you think whoever has our girls got Cary too?" Unable to speak I simply shrug.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25 (CPOV)

"There was a gunshot on the 28th floor!" the man yells as my heart sinks. "Ana, please…no, we've already been through so much. I can't lose her!"Is my only thought. Suddenly I see Gideon sprinting toward the elevator. I follow closely behind him and come to a halt as the doors open.

"Taylor!" I yell and try to hide my relief. "I'm so sorry sir, she shot me before I could even enter the room." I nod still recovering from the initial shock of "shots fired". "They're in room 2815…here take this." He whispers as he hands me his gun. I really don't like guns…at all! After staring at the damn thing for a few seconds I decide to man up and just take it from him. Once I have it in my hand I realize that I'm in way over my head.

"Seriously? Give me that!"Gideon says as he snatches it from me and sticks it into the waistband of his pants. Once Taylor is loaded into the ambulance we head straight to the elevators. With all the chaos going on, the cops don't even notice us. As we wait for the elevator to come back down I turn to Gideon.

"What the hell was that?" "What was what?" he says as he glares at me. "You…with the gun. I may not know much about them but I'm pretty sure I can hold the damn thing without shooting myself!" We step onto the elevator and I'm so mad at this point that I tune out most of what he's saying in reply. That is until I hear him say "it has no safety" and something about me shooting myself in my Johnson. Suddenly I remember Ana telling me about Hyde's gun, what seems like forever ago. My mind is filled with Ana and all the memories we've had together. I can't lose her. I should've never let her go with Eva to the restroom without Prescott. Then I remember how upset Eva was how Gideon was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell were you earlier?" I say breaking the silence. "I told you I had to take a call. It took longer than expected." "You had to take a call…for two hours?" I am so calling bullshit on this one. "I don't care what you were really doing, but you should know no "call" is ever that important." He turns to me "Please, it's not like you're some angel here." "I never claimed to be." Deciding to change the subject I ask "Did you ever hear back from Cary? Eva still couldn't get a hold of him earlier. Do you think Corrine got him too?" He simply shrugs not really answering any of my questions.

Great…just freaking great. Gideon is acting weird again plus he's disappeared twice on us tonight. His hotel catches fire, Cary goes missing, Nathan is dead and my wife and sister-in-law are in the hands of a psycho. This day has been a fucking disaster! With all of these thoughts running through my head, I barley register when the doors finally open. As we step out we hear a woman screaming. "Shut up or you'll make it worse!" Gideon stops dead in his tracks. "Corrine?" he whispers. It's at this point I can hear Ana crying so I sprint down the hall with Gideon hot on my heels. I can hear Eva crying as we get closer. I round the corner expecting to see Ana but the sight before me shocks me to my core. All my thoughts shift and disappear leaving me with nothing…almost nothing. One single thought starts to scream at me. "How can this be?" I think to myself as my feet seem to sprout roots and plant me to the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26 (EPOV)

The accomplice's head whips up as the elevator dings signaling someone's arrival. Relief floods through me when I hear Gideon and Christian's voices. That is until I see her grab Ana and pull her out of the room, her eyes glinting with a hint of madness. "Let me go you evil bitch!" Ana screams. "Bring the other one now!" the woman shouts at Corrine. I look up to find the demented clown, Corrine, hovering over me, clearly not in the right state of mind. "Please let me go." I beg. "Shut up or you'll make it worse." Grabbing me by my arm she yanks me into the hallway. First thing I notice is the sight of Gideon's face, etched with fear. Christian appears to be frozen in place staring at Ana or maybe the woman holding her. "Let them go!" he yells finally coming out of it. "No! She took everything that was mine! Now she has to pay!" she screams. Corrine tightens her grip on my arm making me wince. "Corrine let Eva go! Why are you doing this?" Gideon says as he steps forward. "Shut up! You're all going to make this worse!" she spits back at him. He takes another step and this time the other woman stops him. "Do not come any closer!" she screams at him as she brings a gun to Ana's temple. "We wouldn't want a bullet to rip through all this lovely BROWN hair, now would we? I will kill her and it will be your fault. You did this! If you would've stayed out of it your precious Eva wouldn't be in any trouble right now…or would she? You ruined my plans! You knew I was using him to get my info and now he's dead!" the psycho woman yells. Gideon stills for a moment then replies "Put the gun down." "No! She has to pay! It was supposed to be me!" "Dammit, Elena! Let her go now!" Christian yells with so much fury I have to turn away from him. "Come over here and make me!" she retorted, while laughing a haunting cackle. I knew I would be hearing that laugh for the rest of my life...that's if we get out of this alive. I watch in slow motion as Christian slowly makes his way over to them. "It's going to be okay Ana…do you hear me?" he whispers. Ana nods slowly in reply. Elena cackles again, "That's my good little Sub! I taught you well." Sub? I share a brief confused look with Gideon before I turn back to Christian. He's one step away from them when the woman shifts and smashes the pistol into his face. Stunned he stumbles back and falls to the ground. "No!" Ana shouts. "Christian, oh no please be okay!" Quickly he stands to face them again, blood dripping down his face. "That is the last fucking straw you bitch! Let them go now or I will kill you!" he growls. "I take it little brother taught you well." She says staring back and forth between the guys. Suddenly we hear doors slamming as the cops start to pour into the hallway coming at us from all directions. Noticing the distraction could work in my favor my fight or flight response kicks into full gear. Using my krav maga skills I knock Corrine to the ground and grab the gun she'd been holding to my back. I point to the mastermind of this horrid plan and pull the trigger. "Eva! No!" I hear Christian yell but it's too late. She and Ana both collapse and suddenly I am afraid to see who I actually shot. Police officers swarm in grabbing the gun out of my hand as I sit there paralyzed. Gideon rushes over to my side grabbing me into a hug. I can't hear what he's saying because of the ringing in my ears. Christian is bent over Ana and I can't tell if she was hit or not. Tears begin to pour from my eyes as the realization hits me. I shot my best friend. Standing up is not an option. My legs will definitely not support me right now. Instead I crawl over to Ana's side ignoring everyone and everything around me. "Oh my God! What did I do?! Ana please I am so sorry! Christian why isn't she waking up?! Where are the paramedics?! Oh no! Ana please! Ana!" I am sobbing uncontrollably and I feel dead inside. Christian is holding Ana in his arms. "Eva calm down. She's still breathing. I think she just in shock." He says matter of fact. It's as if a weight is lifted and then Ana opens her eyes and my panic is gone. We all stare at her expectantly. "I fucking hate her Christian! Is she dead!?" "Oh Ana…I know baby and yes, thanks to Eva." He replies as they embrace one another. Sitting there watching them I zone out and replay the last five minutes of my life. Something she said isn't right. She was talking to Gideon specifically. Why? What was it she said? "You knew I was using him and now he's dead." Before that there was something about me being in danger. I try putting everything into prospective but my brain won't let me go there right now. "Is Nathan really dead?" "Yes." Gideon whispers. "Thank God! Has anyone seen Cary? I need to tell him!" Gideon's face falls into grim lines. "I was going to wait to tell you, but Nathan got to Cary before he was killed. He's in the hospital right now. He's been beaten pretty badly, Eva." I've never felt so many emotions at once and the feeling is too overwhelming. The room starts to spin and then I hear "Eva! Oh Shit!" then everything goes black.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27 (CPOV)

I wake up to searing pain and gentle voices. I can hear Eva quietly crying while Gideon consoles her. Why am I in pain and what has made my sweet baby girl cry? I force my tired mind to focus on what they're saying.

"Eva, please stop crying Angel. I'll make sure he gets the best possible medical care. I promise. We'll fly in whatever specialist we need to."  
"I just don't understand why he would attack him this way, Gideon. What has Cary ever done to him?"  
"Nathan thought you and Cary had a romantic relationship. Someone as messed up as he was couldn't understand that what he did to you wasn't love. He thought you loved him as much as he loved you."

The words stopped as Eva broke down into sobs again. I can't stand this. I want to comfort her, but there's nothing I can do. I can't make my body listen to what I was telling it. I couldn't stop myself from drifting off in a fog again.

When I came to again there were more voices. Ana and Christian had shown up.

"Corrine was taken to the psychiatric ward ranting about how you and I belonged with them and that Ana and Eva stole us from them. I just don't understand how everything could be so fucked up! I thought Elena and I parted amicably."

Ana's soothing voice gently wafted through the room, "She was just bat-shit crazy, Christian. I can completely understand someone loving you so much they'd do anything to have you."

"Ana-"

I could feel myself drifting away again. This time when my brain woke up I felt more coherent. Hopefully I was coming out of whatever had taken over me. I still couldn't move or open my eyes, but I could tell that some of the fog saturating my brain was lifting. Low voices were murmuring in the corner of the room. It took me a second to realize that it was Christian and Gideon.

"Ok Christian, obviously you wanted to discuss something with me alone since you sent the girls out on a coffee run. What's crawled up your ass?"

The silence was deafening before Christian finally gave an exasperated sigh. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Once again the room was void of any sound other than the machines attached to me. "What was me, Christian?" Gideon eventually asked with a menacing bite to his voice.

"Dammit Gideon! Why can't you just trust me and tell me rather forcing me to ask?"

"Whatever the fuck you want to know you might as well ask. I'm not a fucking mind reader!"

"Fine you want to play it that way; we can play it that way. I know that you're the one who killed Nathan."

"And what may I ask brought on this realization?"

"You asshole, nothing else makes sense. Very few people knew that Nathan was in town and the cops said that a patient saw a man with long black hair dropping Cary off at the hospital. I can put two and two together. You disappeared for a couple of hours right around the time somebody stabbed the man who tortured your fiancé in the gut."

I struggled to open my eyes. To look in Gideon's eyes and see the truth for myself. When Gideon spoke again his voice had gotten even lower if that was possible. "You talked to the cops?"

Christian sighed again, "of course I talked to the cops. I wanted to know what the fuck was going on."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that we all went to the ball together and that we all stayed there together the entire night until the girls went to the bathroom and got kidnapped. They asked I knew of anybody who went missing for any length of time and I told them no."

Gideon's voice was barely a whisper, "You told them I was there the whole time?"

"Yes. I knew what happened the second I realized he was dead, Gideon. If it had been Ana I know I would have done the exact same thing. I only wished you had trusted me enough to let me help you, he hurt my sister. I wanted to make him pay too."

"I didn't want you in any trouble. If anybody went down for it I wanted the rest of you to be ignorant. It would kill me to have any of my family punished for something I did."

"Don't' let it happen again, we're family. Family means nobody gets left behind."

"Did you seriously just quote Lilo and Stitch to me?"

"Don't mock me, you recognized the quote."

There was a pregnant pause and just before I sunk into the fog again I heard Gideon murmur, "Thanks Christian. For protecting me."

I woke up to pain. My eyes shot open and I whimpered in agony. Eva was standing by the bed staring down at me, tears running down her cheeks unchecked. "Cary? Oh my god, Cary? He's awake! Gideon, go get the nurse!"

Gideon kissed Eva on the top of her head and aimed a brief smile at me as he walked out the door.

"Hey Baby Girl. What the hell happened?"

"Nathan beat you with a baseball bat. I'm so sorry he hurt you. I still can't believe that he did something like that to you!"

"Don't cry, Eva please. It wasn't your fault. How long have I been out of it?"

"Three long days Cary. Someone found you on the side of the road near your apartment and brought you in. You've been in a coma ever since."

I studied her face. I needed to make sure I didn't imagine all those conversations while I was drifting on the fog. If I didn't imagine them she needed to know who she owed her thanks to. "That would explain why I couldn't move. Were Christian and Ana here? And did I hear something about Corrine being in a psych ward?"

Her beautiful face fell as tears welled in her eyes again. "Yes Ana and Christian are here. They're getting some food in the cafeteria. And yes Corrine is getting mental help, but that's a long story and you're in way too much pain to listen to that story."

So everything I heard was true. I needed her to know, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud. "Eva, Gideon loves you very much."

"I know, I love him too."

"No Eva, you don't understand what I'm trying to tell you. Listen to me. He REALLY loves you. He would do ANYTHING for you. Especially anything to keep you safe."

I stared at her imploringly, her eyes boring into mine. She opened her mouth just as Gideon and the nurse walked in. Knowing the moment was lost, I looked at the needle in the nurse's hand. "What's that?"

"It's morphine, Mr. Taylor. It will help you sleep and get rid of the pain for you."

"I don't want that. I can't take pain relievers. Eva, tell her."

"I'll do no such thing, Cary. I love you and I can't stand to see you in pain." Before I could protest again the nurse had injected the drugs into my IV. I looked at Eva filled with trepidation. Eva whispered, "It'll be fine. No matter what. I promise."

I briefly nodded my head. Since my body didn't flare into unbearable pain I could tell the morphine was kicking in. Just as I succumbed to the drugs Eva's perfume filled my nose as she gently pressed a kiss to my forehead.

The last thing heard was her whisper, "Sleep well." As her footsteps carried her away.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28 (EPOV)

"I can't believe I just made him take that medication. What am I thinking? He's come so far, if he has to start all over…he's going to hate me!" I yell at Gideon as we exit the door of the ICU.

"Angel, calm down. You did what you thought was right. He's in a lot of pain and it's better for him to be medicated here where they can control how much he gets. He'll be okay and we'll be there for him." He whispers in my ear before pulling me to him. My instincts take over however, and I pull away from him, suddenly frightened. Cary's words are replaying in my head.

"Eva?" he asks sounding so hurt. Deciding I should probably elaborate my feelings I take a deep breath and begin.

"He's dead; but you knew that before any of us. You …took care of it…and now he's dead. I was in denial back at the hotel but now everything is so clear. You were so distant! You pushed me away! You used my insecurities against me! Now I'm not sure if I should run away screaming or…hug the shit out of you!" he stares at me for a brief moment his mask slowly sliding into place.

"What is your gut telling you to do?" he asks and now it's my turn to stare.

"Oh Gideon, I love you! Don't ever do that to me again! You could've been hurt or killed even. Do you hear me jerk face!" I fling myself into his arms as he wraps his tight around me.

"Oh thank God" I hear him whisper to himself.

"Gideon, thank you. No one has ever made me feel as loved as you have." Eventually he puts me back down and we walk to the cafeteria hand in hand. Ana and Christian are sitting at a table in the back corner of the room with security guarding the entrance. She spots us in seconds and waves us over.

"Glad you two finally decided to join us." She says with a smirk.

"Yeah, well…"

"Eva, you don't have to explain. I get it, okay?" she says glancing at Christian and back to me. He must've told her. I did hear him and Gideon talking when Ana and I came back from our coffee run the other day though it was impossible for me to focus on anything at that time.

"Right, well…am I the only one who's going to eat?" I ask as Ana hops up and loops her arm with mine.

"No way chick, I am starving!"

We make our way up to the line giggling and it feels so good to laugh again. After quickly filling our plates we make our way back to the table with the guy's right behind us. I put my tray down and take my seat then start chowing down. Looking up I find Ana doing the same thing and both men are staring at us.

"What?" I ask Gideon but he just shakes his head and starts to clean his plate. After a brief moment of silence he begins. "So, is everything covered?"

"Of course." Christian answers, "We've all been cleared." He adds trying to avoid the prying ears of the security team.

Guilt comes flooding over me at the thought of something happening to Christian or Ana because of Gideon and me.

"I am so sorry everyone. It's my entire fault. If I would've listened to you Gideon and not contacted Christian none of this would've ever happened."

"Oh my Gosh, no Eva! It's my fault. If I would've ignored your mail and not antagonized Elena none of this would've happened!"

"Ana-no! Stop right there! I am the one who antagonized her. I should've handled that better. This is my entire fault!"

"Oh just shut up! All of you! This isn't any one persons fault. This is on Nathan and Elena and even freakin' Corrine! They are the bad guys here, not us! Now I came here to eat dinner, not have a fucking pity party!" As Gideon finishes his rant Christian's phone pings. "What the…?" he says.

"What is it?" Ana asks and I'm not sure how much more I can handle.

"I just got an email from Welch. He just interviewed Corrine and she explained everything in her statement. Do you want to know?"

I look to Gideon for guidance. "It's up to you Angel."

"Yes." Because if I didn't' know it may haunt me forever.

To: Christian Grey

From: Welch

Subject: Interesting reading

Patient #: 3467 Name: Corrine D. Year: 2012

I want to start off by saying how sorry I am to everyone! I never meant for any of this to happen. It all started after Cary Taylor and I became what I thought was lovers. He told me about Eva's past, not everything, just that there was some damage done by a guy named Nathan. Honestly I didn't think much of it at the time. Cary was beside himself with happiness because Eva had finally found Gideon, a man who loved and adored her. I pushed my jealousy aside because I thought I had found my own happiness with Cary. That is until I found out about Trevor. Heartbroken, I went to Washington to stay with my Godfather and his wife. I needed to get as far away as possible. While away I got to know Elena. When she found out that Gideon and Christian were brothers she started going crazy. After calling Linc's "lawyer" the slime ball told her that all records were sealed but he could unseal them, for a price. I shudder to think what she did, but he ended up getting Nathan's information for her. She started with simple letters but then as things progressed a plan was formed. She told me of Christian's past and how he'd wronged her. I suspected of Gideon's past but I wasn't about to cross that line with the lawyer to get the files so I told her little details here and there. Just enough to pacify her though. Eventually the evil witch got her way and Nathan was released. He'd been sent pictures of Eva with Cary and told that they were together so of course he went after poor Cary first. Elena and I were just going to hold the girl's hostage until the press came. Then we were to expose the damaged boys before them and then she and Nathan were going to go off somewhere just the two of them. Nothing went as planned and she fell off the deep end. I have never been more relieved in my life as I was when I saw her slump to the ground. Just thinking about what she could've done makes me sick. I do take responsibility for my part in this and I hope one day that everyone will forgive me.

I sit there a bit stunned. "Wow …that is a load of crap!"

"Seriously, I don't even know how to register what I just heard." Ana says shuddering.

"Christian, were you really her sub?" I ask curiously.

"Eva!" Gideon shouts next to me, obviously appalled by my question.

"No it's okay. Yes I was but I was also just a boy and she a grown woman. She took advantage of my situation." He says shifting uncomfortably. Ana grabs his arm and pulls him close to her instantly relaxing him.

"Well, I have just about as much as I can today. Eva, are you ready to head home?"

Looking over at Gideon I nod and lean against him. I start to ask Ana how long they are staying when the door to the cafeteria opens and Gayle comes running in holding Teddy.

"Gayle?" Ana says running over to her with Christian right behind her.

"He's okay! I just needed to get him here before he did it!"

"Did? Did what?!" Christian asks panicking.

"Sir, calm down. I just wanted you to witness his firsts. After Mia left this morning he kept trying to repeat her but never got any real words out. I think he's about to figure it out though."

As soon as the words are out of her mouth little Teddy speaks up. "Da-da"

Christian's steps falter and he grabs the chair next to him, quickly taking a seat.

"Oh my Gosh, Teddy you said Daddy's name! How exciting! Thank you Gayle, I would've been so bummed if I'd missed this! Christian? Are you okay?"

"He…he said my name." Christian murmurs.

"Of course he did, he loves his Daddy! Don't you little man?" Teddy giggles as Ana takes him into her arms and sits on Christian's lap. They are truly the picture perfect family.

Gideon leans over and runs his nose against the shell of my ear before whispering. "I want that too you know. I think we should go home right now and start practicing." I shift and stare at him before pulling him to me for a quick but passionate kiss.

We get up and join the others by the other table. Just as we're about to head out Christian stops us.

"Hey, do you know a good architect in town. Originally I was going to expand my penthouse to fit little Teddy but we may need more room soon so I'm looking into building a house."

"Ana are you…?" I can barely get the words out from my excitement for her.

"Not yet, but soon…hopefully."

"Oh my goodness, how exciting!" I say giving her a one armed hug and trying not to squish little Teddy.

"Yes I know a very reputable architect. His name is Edward. I can call him tomorrow and set up an appointment if you like." Gideon offers.

"Yes please that would be great." Christian replies.

"It's probably for the best you have an appointment sooner rather than later. Edward only works May to December."


	30. Chapter 30

Cary's Epilogue

After my run in with Nathan I was prescribed a ton of pain meds. Once I was healed enough to work again I kept finding excuses to get more pills. When I came back from Europe I was busted for possession and had to spend the night in jail. They assigned me a probation officer and he made me attend weekly meetings. My first meeting was disastrous to say the least. I had lunch with Eva and was running late. In my haste to get inside I slammed the door open and every chair leaning against the wall fell in a very loud and embarrassing domino effect. All eyes were instantly on me. Once the last chair had clanked on the ground I bent and grabbed the one closest to the top and sat it up as far in the back as possible. Midway through I finally felt like people had stopped staring…until the poetic rhymes of three six mafia filled the air. "ASS AND TITTIES…ASS AND TITTIES…ASS AND TITTIES…AND BIG BOOTY BITCHES!" It took me a moment to realize the sound was coming from my pocket. Eva was so going to pay for this one! I made her explain to my P.O. why I had fled that meeting and why I needed to be assigned a new group.

Luckily, everything worked out perfectly because at my next meeting I met the man of my dreams. Reese and I hit it off right away. Of course I had Stanton do a back ground check on him just in case. When everything came back clear I finally allowed myself to fall in love. We dated for a good year before moving in together and eventually he proposed. Of course I squealed like a girl before saying yes.

I thought that day was the best ever but I was wrong. That came in the form of me becoming a Godfather to two perfect angels. J.T. and Kari-Beth are my sunshine. When Eva announced she was pregnant I couldn't contain my excitement for her and Gideon. I saw the toll infertility had taken on her and there was nothing I could do to help but be there for her when she needed to talk or cry, which was often. When she told me she was also naming them after me I couldn't stop hugging her.

Then she announced they were moving to Seattle and I knew I couldn't be away from her and my little munchkins. So, I talked with Reese and we decided to look into buying a condo in WA. Gideon had other plans and surprised us at our wedding shower with a deed to a cottage near Seattle. While Christian and Ana surprised us with keys to a car they said was parked in the garage at the cottage.

Currently I am finishing up on the last bit of details for our wedding in a few weeks, which the whole gang in attending. Plus I've been packing for our move. My life is finally stable and I couldn't be happier.


	31. Chapter 31

Topping from the bottom

Epilogue (EPOV)

By the time our wedding day arrived little Teddy was already two and a half, which was the perfect age for him to be a ring bearer. Poor Ana was so pregnant she looked as if she'd pop at any second. She had refused champagne at my bridal shower months earlier, so I pulled her to the side the first chance I got. "Okay seriously chick? What is up? Are you pregnant or something?" "Eva please this is your day, enjoy it. We can discuss this later. I'm not ruining this day for you." Technically she didn't "ruin" that day by finally confirming she was in fact pregnant. Nor did she "ruin" my wedding day when she went into labor right after Gideon and I said "I do". If anything it added more excitement to our intermingled lives. Phoebe Amiala Grey came into a much bigger family than she could ever imagine.

Three years later I sit here writing these memories down so that one day my children will understand how their family came to be. Gideon and I were not as fortunate as Ana and Christian when it came to starting our family. Without the help of a fertility clinic and the support from Ana and Cary, I would've never been able to overcome such a difficult obstacle. Our third try with IUI was a success and it just so happened that I found out the glorious news on our two year anniversary. I went to the pharmacy and bought ten tests, all of which came out positive. When Gideon came home that day I pointed him toward the bathroom. I'd left all of them on the counter along with a card that simply said "Daddy" on it. We hugged and cried but this time they were tears of joy.

Nine months later I gave birth to our twins Jefferson Taylor Cross who we call J.T. and Kari-Beth Cross. Cary was so excited that we made him the Godfather and that both children were named after him. After a long struggle he hit rock bottom and had to work his way back up. Luckily he met the person of his dreams and is set to be married soon.

Currently we are still residing in New York but plan to finish construction on our house in Seattle soon. Gideon surprised me by purchasing the land next to Christian and Ana a few months back and Elliot has already started the frame work on our new home. I can't wait for the day my children as well as my niece and nephew, can comprehend what family truly means. I just hope they're not as stubborn as their Father and Uncle.


End file.
